Disney & Dreamworks Academy
by nana mizuki nadeshko sakura
Summary: Jack y Elsa serán compañeros de clase, ambos inician su relación de una manera muy fea, pero con el tiempo ambos empezarán a sentir algo más, Elsa esta dispuesta a aprender a controlar sus poderes, pero en esta ocasión tendrá ayuda de muchos amigos. Muchos personajes tanto de Disney como de dreamworks.
1. Primer día

**Bueno este es el segundo fic Jelsa que escribo espero que sea de su agrado y a los que leen mi fic de hijos del invierno esta es una de las ideas que les comente espero que este fic también sea de su agrado.**

**Frozen ni Rise of the guardians me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Me encontraba parada frente a la gran reja color negro, con todas mis maletas; no se que rayos haca ahí, había estado sola durante casi diez años y ahora tenía que venir a la escuela a socializar con gente nueva, era un asco en eso.<p>

La reja tenía el escudo de la escuela en letras doradas; D&D, Disney and Dreamworks Academy, era un colegio de elite, al cual asistían toda clase de criaturas mágicas, princesa, brujas, hechiceros, etc.

Era muy molesto que mis tíos de Corona no se hubieran tomado la menor molestia de preguntarme si quería asistir a la escuela, ellos no tuvieron que preguntarle dos veces a Anna, su sueño siempre fui venir a la escuela con las demás personas, ya que ambas habíamos sido educados cabe recalcar que por separado, en casa, exhale con cansancio.

—Estoy muy emocionada, ya quiero entrar y conocer a todo el mundo— la emoción de Anna era inmensa, ella se encontraba bajando sus maletas de la camioneta.

Cuando término se acercó a mi lado, me miro con una gran sonrisa y empezamos a caminar dentro del campus, el edificio del colegio se asemejaba demasiado a un gigantesco castillo, mientras caminábamos por el camino empedrado, vimos a demasiados jóvenes de todas clases, riendo, jugando y haciendo algunas bromas; los ojos de Anna se iluminaron.

—Si quieres ve a hacer amigos, yo iré a registrarnos y averiguar cual es nuestra habitación— le dije con dulzura.

—En serio— me pregunto con emoción.

Asentí, Anna me dejo sus maletas y salió disparada hacia el patio junto con los demás adolescentes; mientras que yo llevaba dos maletas grandes y dos bolsas de mano igualmente grandes, Anna llevaba cuatro maletas grandes, dos bolsas de manó chicas y dos medianas.

Trate de acomodar todas las maletas para poder llevarlas hasta la oficina de administración.

—!Cuidado!— escuche que alguien gritaba detrás de mi.

Pero cuando trate de voltear, para poder ver el peligro, fue demasiado tarde, algo realmente pesado me tiro al suelo, provocando que me golpeara con todas las maletas, una de ellas se abrió, me dolía todo el cuerpo, me levanté con dificultad; vi aún chico de cabellos blancos tratando de levantarse, llevaba unas audífonos, los cuales ahora estaban en el suelo al igual que su patineta y su mochila se había abierto provocando que su contenido cayera al suelo.

Le extendí mi mano para tratar de ayudarlo, pero el sólo me miro con enojo.

—¿Qué acaso eras una idiota?— el tipo me estaba gritando, y yo sólo trate de ayudarlo — No viste que venía patinando, te tenías que quitar del camino.—

—Tu eres el tonto, llevabas puestos tus audífonos y no escuchaste cuando te dijeron cuidado y además hay un camino para la patinetas— estaba alzando la voz y había insultado al chico, tal vez no era la mejor manera para expresarse y menos viniendo de una princesa, pero este chico me había hecho enojar.

—Tu eres la tonta aqui, ¿Acaso no sabes con quien estas hablando?—

—No me interesa saberlo, eres un malcriado y un maleducado—

Nieve empezó a caer a nuestro alrededor, me tenía que calmar; respire profundamente, ignore al muchacho y empece a recoger el contenido de la maleta, el joven hizo lo mismo con el contenido de su mochila.

Me levanté del suelo sacudiendo mi ropa, había encontrado una cuerda entre las cosas que habían salido de la maleta, así que amarré todas la maletas en fila y me fui del lugar.

Cuando llegue a la oficina de de administración, deje acomodadas las maletas en la sala de la recepción, me acerque al escritorio de la secretaria; era una mujer algo robusta, con un lunar debajo de la boca, su cabello era gris y estaba peinado hacia arriba, sus labios eran rojos al igual que su suéter, llevaba unos lentes de armazón negro, puntiagudos de los lados; mr acerque a su escritorio, alzó su mirada, me vio con fastidio.

—¿Qué desea?— su voz era algo ronca y aguda a la vez.

—Mi nombre es Elsa de Arendelle, he venido por el paquete de registro de mi hermana y mío— conteste algo nerviosa.

—Trajiste tu papeleo— me dijo con fastidio.

—Claro— saque dos folders de mi bolsa y se los entregue.

Ella los tomo y los ojeo.

—Esta bien, pasa al segundo pisó, la tercera puerta a la derecha, ahí estará alguien que te dará los paquetes de ambas, un recorrido y todo lo que necesites para el inicio de clases—

—Muchas gracias—

Subí al segundo piso y toque la tercera puerta.

—Adelante— una voz alegre y cantarina salió de la habitación.

—Permiso—

Al entrar me encontré con una mujer, alta de cabellos negros azulados, tenía un vestido azul con algunos detalles en amarillo y unos tacones negros, su ojos se iluminaron y me dio una radiante sonrisa.

—Soy Dory, la consejera escolar y soy la encargada de las bienvenidas y recorridos del colegio— me extendió la mano y la estreche.

— Soy Elsa de Arendelle—

—Es hora de iniciar el recorrido—

Me tomó del brazo y me jalo fuera de la habitación.

—Pero mis maletas—

—No te preocupes, alguien se encargara de llevarlas a tu habitación—

Dory me llevo por todo el campus del colegio, había tiendas de ropa, de comida, cafeterías, etc. También me di cuenta de que Dory tenía memoria de corto lapso, ya que durante la mayor parte del recorrido me preguntaba por mi nombre, y luego me llevaba a ver los mismos lugares, una y otra vez; hasta que por fin me llevo a mi habitación la cual compartiría con Anna.

Dory me dejo frente a la puerta, y se despidió de mi; Abrí la puerta, adentro era como un pequeño departamento, una cocina pequeña, al igual que el comedor, una sala de estar pequeña, dos habitaciones cada una con su baño, la cocina estaba equipado con lo más nuevo; Las maletas estaban en la sala.

Me dirijo hacia las habitaciones, ambas tenían una cama, dos mesa de noche a lado de la cama, un escritorio con una lámpara, un gran armario y dos ventanas, pero en una de las habitaciones entraba más luz que en la otra; decidí tomar la habitación más oscura, lleve mis maletas a mi habitación y mientras desempacaba mis cosas me di cuenta de una extraña maleta negra, era pequeña y alargada, cuando la abrí vi un báculo, partido a la mitad, una de las mitades parecía un gran signo de pregunta, el interior estaba forrado de terciopelo, lo cerré y me fui a la sala, luego terminaría de desempacar.

Me senté en el sillón de cuero blanco, dos paquetes se encontraban en la pequeña mesa de centro, de vidrio negro que se encontraba en medio de la sala, tome el que decía mi nombre y lo abrí.

Adentro venían los libros y libretas de cada asignatura, mi uniforme el cual era una falda rojo vino, una blusa polo color blanca de manga larga, un blazer azul y una corbata igual mente roja.

Elsa, y si hacemos un muñeco  
>Ven vamos a jugar.<p>

Busque mi celular dentro de mi bolsa, ese era el tono de Anna, en cuanto lo encontré respondí.

—Elsa, me puedes venir a buscar, estoy cerca de una cafetería, pero no se cuál es nuestra habitación—

—Claro, ya voy —

Me levanté del sofá, tome las llaves de el cuarto y salí de este; pero al salir de la habitación me lleve una desagradable sorpresa, el chico de cabellos blancos que había sido muy grosero conmigo se encontraba saliendo de la habitación de enfrente; me miro con enojo.

—Así que no sólo tengo que soportar el perder mi báculo, si no que ahora resulta que eres mi vecina— me dijo con enojo.

Pero espera el había dicho que perdió un báculo, sonreí triunfantemente.

—De casualidad tu báculo, no viene en una especie de maleta negra alargada—pregunte con curiosidad.

—Si, ¿por qué?— su emoción estaba mezclada con miedo.

—Yo la tengo—

—Entonces entregármela— me dijo autoritariamente.

Además de ser un grosero, ahora me exigía a mi, la princesa Elsa y futura reina de Arendelle, le sonreí con dulzura.

—Claro que te la voy a entregar, sólo te pido una cosa a cambio— le dije con dulzura.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— me pregunto con cansancio.

—Una disculpa sincera y de rodillas por favor—

El chico me miro con enojo, se puso de rodillas frente a mi y me dio una sonrisa forzada.

—Lamento haber chocado contigo—

—Esa disculpa ni tu te la crees, iré a buscar a mi hermana y cuando regrese escuchare tu disculpa—

Deje al chico de rodillas y salí del edificio; Encontré a Anna en una mesa, afuera de la cafetería, cuando me vio se acercó a mi y me abrazo.

Después de la fallida prueba de coronación que hicieron mis tíos del reino de corona, en la cual desgraciadamente mis poderes se salieron de control, provocando que congelara medio castillo; mis tíos buscaron ayuda de unos trolls, los cuales explicaron que el amor me ayudaría a descongelar las cosas, Anna me ayudo con ello y desde entonces somos más unidas, aún me costaba controlarme, socializar y aunque prefería usar mis guantes Anna me lo había prohibido.

Cuando llegamos al edificio en donde se encontraba nuestra habitación, no vi al chico de cabellos blancos por ningún lado, creo que el báculo no era tan importante para el.

Anna entro con emoción a la habitación-departamento, le indique cual sería su habitación, se decepciono de que no pudiéramos dormir juntas, pero aún no estaba lista para eso, se retiró a desempacar, yo hice lo mismo, tocaron la puerta, Anna corrió a abrirla y resulto ser la compañía de mudanzas que traían algunas de nuestras cosa, las recibimos y continuamos con nuestra labor de desempacar.

A las 7:30pm ya tenía la cena listas, no podía decir que era una cocinera excelente pero había tenido algunas clases de cocina, además ayudo que el refrigerador estuviera lleno de comida, Anna y yo nos sentamos a comer juntas, cosa que no pasaba desde hace años, Anna estaba tan emocionada que no sabía ni que decir.

La alenté a que me contara su día, el cual parecía haber sido entretenido, conoció a mucha gente, cuando terminamos la cena ambas nos sentamos en la sala, Anna abrió su paquete, cuando vio el uniforme grito de emoción.

— Lo único que no me agrada es que no podré estudiar en el mismo salón que tu— me dijo con un puchero de niña pequeña.

Me reí suavemente.

— No te preocupes, alguna clase nos tocará juntas.—

Anna me abrazó fuertemente, cosa que hacia muy seguido.

—Por favor nunca te vuelvas a encerrar–

Lo que dijo me sorprendió, la abrce de vuelta.

—Nunca volverá a pasar—

Así nos quedamos largó rato hasta que mi pequeña hermana se durmió, la lleve a su habitación, en cuanto cerré la puerta de su habitación, tocaron la puerta principal, corri a abrirla y en cuanto lo hice parado frente a la puerta estaba el chico de cabellos blancos con un gran ramo de rosas blancas.

Se arrodilló frente a mi y me sonrió radiantemente, lo mire con algo de duda.

—Me disculpo por el comportamiento que tuve esta tarda, lamentó las cosas que te dije—

Me entrego las rosas, entre al departamento las deje en la mesa, entré en mi habitación busque el maletín y se lo entregué al joven, me sonrió y se fue a su habitación, cerré la puerta de mi apartamento y me recosté en la puerta, sería un año interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este fue el primer capítulo espero que le haya gustado, por favor dejen un review como siempre digo es algo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario será bien recibido, me disculpo por la ortografía.<strong>


	2. Amigos

**Este es el segundo capítulo de este fic, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer esta humilde historia; los personajes que se presentan en la historia son de Disney y de dreamworks, lo unico que me pertenece es la historia.**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Anna y yo nos levantamos a las 6:00am; Ya que Anna quería llevarme a desayunar a un lugar que encontró, me puse mi uniforme y me mire al espejo algo inconforme, la falda era algo corta, me puse unas calcetas largas que llegaban arriba de las rodilla y unos mocasines café oscuro con algo de tacón, mi cabello lo amarre como mi madre solía hacerlo en el suyo.<p>

Anna toco mi puerta, le di permiso para que entrara, me vio con una gran sonrisa, mi hermana llevaba su cabello en dos trenzas como era su costumbre, sus calcetas llegaban abajo de sus rodilla y llevaba unos zapatos negros cerrados.

Salimos ala sala y tomamos nuestros bolsos, los cuales llevaban nuestros libros, libretas y útiles escolares, al igual que la llave de nuestra habitación, Anna me tomo muy animada del brazo y me llevo corriendo por todo el campus, llegamos a una cafetería llamada "Duque's"; Al llegar una chica morena, muy bonita y animada nos atendió, llevaba el mismo uniforme que nosotras.

Yo ordene algo de fruta con yoghurt, mientras que Anna pidió dos órdenes de buñuelos, la chica nos atendió rápidamente y siempre fue atenta; Anna me dio a probar los buñuelos, los cuales estaban deliciosos.

—¡Tía!, ¡Tía!, ¡Tía!, ¿quien crees que es nuestro compañero de clase?— una chica rubia de pelo corto, entro corriendo y abrazo a la chica que nos atendió, tenía una voz aguda la cual cambiaba aveces a grave, igual ella llevaba nuestro uniforme.

—¿Con quién Lottie?— pregunto con dulzura la joven.

—Con el príncipe Naveen, es momento de que lo conquisté— contesto la chica rubia con una voz grave.

Anna me invito el desayuno, pago en la caja y luego salimos del restaurante; Anna no dejaba de verme con una gran sonrisa, era lógico después de no ver a su hermana por casi diez años, la acompañe hasta su casillero, el cual por desgracia quedaba muy alejado del mío, ya que los salones de grados inferiores se encontraban separados de los de grados superiores, Anna me abrazó con mucha fuerza, fue una ardua batalla que me dejara ir, pero al final lo logre.

Llegue a mi casillero el cual era el 210, cuando ya había guardado mis cosas y me cerciore de que mi combinación no se me olvidara, trate de buscar mi horario, pero un estruendo me hizo olvidar mi tarea, un chico se había caído y encima de él todos sus libros, me acerque a él, recogí algunos libros y luego lo ayude a levantarse.

Era un chico alto, algo fornido, ojos verdes, cabello castaño, tenía cubierta la cara con pecas, algo que me hizo recordar a mi quería hermana, pero lo que capto mi atención fue que en vez de una pierna llevaba un aparato algo raro, el uniforme era básicamente igual al mío solo que en vez de falda el de él era un pantalón y llevaba un tenía azul.

—Gracias por la ayuda— me dijo algo nervioso.

—No hay de que, ¿cuál es tu casillero?— le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Es el 211—

—¡Que bien!, esta a lado del mío, te acompaño— el chico me miro algo sorprendido.

Al llegar a su casillero, el lo abrió y lo ayude aguardar sus cosas.

—Soy Hipo Haddock—

El chico me extendió su mano y yo la estreche.

—Elsa de Arendelle, mucho gusto—

—Perdón mi pregunta, a cabo de llegar a penas ayer, pero de casualidad sabes ¿En dónde es la clase de economía?— me dijo algo apenado el chico.

Saqué mi horario para revisar y si tenía la misma clase que él la cual se llevan acabo en el aula 12, la cual Dory, me enseño ayer.

— Estamos en la misma clase, ven sígueme, se exactamente donde queda— dije algo animada.

El chico me sonrió y empezamos a caminar, al llegar al aula, ahí estaba el chico de cabellos blancos, con el que había chocado ayer, rodee los ojos, además de ser mi vecino también sería mi compañero de clase, él chico se encontraba jugando con una bola de papel realmente se veía muy aburrido, el llevaba una sudadero azul, encima el blazer de la escuela y tenis azules.

—Te molesta si me siento junto a ti, es que no conozco a nadie— me pregunto apenado, Hipo.

—Claro, yo tampoco conozco a nadie— le dije con una sorisa.

Para mi desgracia los únicos dos asientos libres eran a lado del chico de cabellos blancos, yo me senté a la derecha de este e Hipo tomó asiento a mi lado, el chico de cabello blancos alzó su mirada, al verme una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Creo que vengarme de ti va a ser más sencillo, si te puedo ver todos los días; ninguna chica me obliga a mi el grandioso Jack Frost, a ponerse de rodillas— me dijo en un tono malicioso.

—Si el gran Jack Frost fuera más educado, habría evitado eso— le dije con voz firme.

El timbre sonó y una chica de cabellera roja muy alborotada, entro corriendo al salón, su falda era un poco más larga que la mía, a ella le llegaba apenas sobre la rodilla y llevaba unos tenis negros, tomo asiento frente a Jack.

—Acaso tienes una guerra con los peines— dijo sarcástico Jack.

—Si, al igual que tu con tu actitud, amigo— respondió molesta la chica

Ambos iban a iniciar una discusión pero la profesora entré al salón, ella era una mujer de cabellos negros los cuales llevaba recogidos, era robusta, llevaba un vestido rojo con algunos detalles en negro, su expresión era una de enojo, al verla todos tomaron asiento, ella se presentó, al parecer era la reina de corazones y venía del país de las maravillas; Alguna vez escuche a mis padres hablar de aquel misterioso país; La profesora era muy apasionado por su clase, cada vez que estaba en desacuerdo con algo o alguien gritaba "¡Perderá la cabeza!.

La hora paso rápido y era la hora de Física, nos cambiamos de aula, nuestro profesor era un tal Jumba, su aspecto si me sorprendió tenía cuatro ojos, su piel era morada, era un hombre robusto y Calvo, pero también se apasionaba por su materia, como uno de los proyectos finales, tendríamos que crear una criatura, el nos explicaría luego como hacerlo paso a paso.

Cuando terminó la hora de física, cuando salimos del aula de Jumba, un hombre con anteojos, una larga bata azul y un sombrero puntiagudo igualmente azul, ya nos esperaba afuera.

—Siguanme— nos ordeno.

Y así lo hicimos, los seguimos por varios pasadizos, escalera y puertas, hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía ser el último cuarto de la torre más alta, el profesor abrí la puerta, pero todos nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver como cientos de trapeadores, cubetas con agua jabonosa y una que otra franela, volaban por la habitación limpiando esta; había una chica parada en el escritorio, su cabello era castaño, lo llevaba suelto estaba ondulado, su falda era igual de corta que la mía, sólo que ella llevaba unos tenis que se asemejaban a una botas de color azul, como el blazer de la escuela; Al parecer ella era la que estaba ofreciendo tal espectáculo.

El profesor se aclaró la garganta, pero la joven estaba tan entretenida con su tarea que no escucho al profesor.

—¡Señorita Rigons!— el profesor gritó muy alto.

La chica se asusto, provocando que todos los trapeadores, franelas y cubetas cayeran, por desgracia una de estas cayo en la cabeza del profesor el cual se puso rojo del enojo; La chica bajo del escritorio.

—Yo lo lamento mucho, es sólo que...—empezó a balbucear la joven.

—Deje se de excusas será mejor que limpie este desastre ahora mismo— le grito aún más fuerte el profesor a la chica, que si de por sí ya estaba avergonzada, esto logro avergonzarla mas.

Con un ademan de sus manos, el salón estaba limpio y el profesor seco.

—Por favor alumnos pase y usted señorita Rigons a la esquina—

—Pero...—

— Y sin alegar— el profesor estaba claramente molesto.

La chica se fue con la cabeza baja a la esquina, el profesor respiró profundamente.

—Mi nombre es Merlin, seré su profesor de magia este año, algunos de ustedes tienen poderes de nacimiento o los adquirieron con el tiempo y otros de ustedes no, pero déjenme decirles que todos nosotros poseemos magia, claro esta magia no va a ser tan poderosa como la de un hechicero de nacimiento, pero puede ser útil, en sus útiles escolares se encontraron con una varita, la cual va a ayudar a canalizar sus poderes, aunque estos sean escasos, por favor acérquese— la chica que se encontraba en en la esquina se acercó con miedo, se paró a lado del profesor. — En el caso de la Sri., que es hechicera de nacimiento, la varita no es importante, ya que nosotros podemos hacer magia de manos, pero aún así es bueno utilizarla ya que los ayuda a controlar sus poderes, bueno frente a cada uno de ustedes, en sus respectivos pupitres se encuentra una maceta con tierra, van a sacar su varita y harán aparecer una flor, lo único que tienen que hacer es imaginarse la flor que sea, por favor tome asiento—

La chica se sentó a mi lado izquierdo, sacó su varita y con un leve movimiento hizo que una bella flor morada apareciera frente a ella, yo exhale y me imagine una flor, hice un leve movimiento con la varita y una flor azul que parecía hecha de hielo apareció frente a mi, voltee a ver a Hipo, el tenía una flor negra con algunos puntos rojos a su alrededor.

—Ok clase dejen la flor y váyanse nos vemos mañana— nos dijo con tranquilidad el profesor.

La siguiente clase era libre, pero todos teníamos que ir al salón de estudios, el salón era espacioso, y las mesas eran redondas con varias sillas alrededor, la chica que había montado el espectáculo mágico se sentó sola.

—Hipo, ¿te molestaría si nos sentamos con la chica del espectáculo mágico?— le pregunte con algo de nervios, tenía miedo de que dijera que no.

—Por mi no hay ningún problema, de hecho hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarle— me dijo animado.

Nos acercamos a la mesa de al chica con suavidad, ya que ella estaba leyendo un libro, en la portada se veía el título " Magia para tontos".

—Te molesta si nos sentamos— Hipo fue el que demando la atención de la chica ella bajó su libro.

—En absoluto— nos dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Hipo y yo nos sentamos, y preste atención a la rostro de la chica sus facciones eran finas, a su rostro lo decoraban varias pecas lo cual la hacia ver bonita, pero sus ojos fue lo que más me impactaron eran color violeta, Jack, la chica pelirroja y una rubia la cual llevaba una trenza demasiado elaborada se sentaron en la mesa.

—¡Genial! Ya que ninguno se conoce que tal si nos presentamos, yo primero; Mi nombre es Mérida, soy una princesa, vengo de Escocia, tengo tres hermanos, me gusta cabalgar, el arco y la flecha, las manzanas y mi mascota es un caballo— dijo animada la pelirroja.

—Bueno, yo me llamo Rapunzel vengo de un pequeño pueblo, me gusta leer y en mi familia solo somos mamá y yo y mi mascota es un camaleón— la chica rubia dijo con timidez, ella me parecía familiar pero no sabía de donde.

—Mi nombre es Jack Frost, vengo del polo norte, me gustan los días nevados, jugar con la nieve, se controlar la nieve, y mi familia son Santa Claus, Sandman, el conejo de Pascua y el hada de los dientes, y mi mascota es una pequeña hada— dijo con aburrimiento.

—Yo soy Hipo, vengo de una isla lejana, soy un vikingo, soy bueno con la herrería, en mi familia solo somos mi padre y yo y mi mascota es un dragón— Hipo dijo con emoción.

Todos nos sorprendimos al escuchar que tenía un dragón, al igual que me sorprendió el enterarme que Jack tenía poderes similares a los míos, yo aclare mi garganta.

—Yo me llamo Elsa, vengo de Arendelle, también soy princesa, tengo una hermana menor, me gusta el chocolate y no tengo padres— dije con suavidad.

—Yo soy Ivonne, vengo de un lugar trópico, me gusta leer, comer dulces, soy una hechicera, vivo con mi hermana mayor, si tengo papá y mamá y una hermana menor que yo, sólo que no se dónde están— nos contesto con nerviosismo la chica.

—¿A que te refieres?, con "no se dónde esta"— pregunto animado Jack.

La chica se aclaró la garganta y trago pesadamente.

—Bueno hace 4 años trate de probar mi magia y una vez jugando abrí un portal al cual entro mi hermana menor, mis padres la fueron a buscar desde entonces no he vista a ninguno de los tres— nos contesto nerviosa.

Todos parpadeamos al mismo tiempo, como era posible que eso pasará.

—¿Por qué estabas limpiando el aula del profesor Merlin?— pregunto muy curiosa Mérida.

—Era un castigo, pero iba a tardar mucho si lo hacía con mis manos por lo cual decidí usar magia—

—¿Pero que hiciste?— pregunto con suavidad la chica rubia

—Es que convertí a los profesores en ranas— contesto con nerviosismo. —¿No les gustaría ver algo interesante?— nos pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

—Claro que si me estoy aburriendo aquí— contesto mientras bostezaba Jack

—Ok, Siguanme— Ivonne se levantó animada de la mesa.

Salimos del aula todos juntos, Ivonne nos llevó por unos pasadizos secretos, hasta que llegamos a un corredor lleno de trofeos y fotos de equipos deportivos de la escuela; cuando llegamos un chico de estatura baja con cabellos verdes estaba admirando una foto, venía acompañado de una chica muy bella de cabello morado y un chico de cabellos azules.

—Mira Sulley— el chico de cabellos verdes miraba con tristeza la foto.

Los chicos y yo nos acercamos discretamente, era una foto del equipo de fútbol americano, en ella salía el chico de cabello azul y él de cabello verde, pero a este la manta con el escudo de la escuela lo tapaba y sólo se veían sus piernas y su cabello.

—Mike, no tienes por que sentirte mal— dijo el chico de cabellos azules.

—Si, cuchurrumin no te preocupes ya habrá otra fotos— contesto en tono meloso la chica de cabello morado.

El chico de cabello verde llamado Mike, miraba con admiración la foto.

—Salí en la foto del equipo de fútbol— Mike se puso a saltar ya a celebrar por todo el pasillo.

Nosotros solamente nos reímos, quien pensaría que el era feliz, con que sólo una parte de su cuerpo apareciera en al foto; El timbre sonó, ahora era nuestro receso, todos nos dirimimos juntos al comedor y nos formamos en la gran fila para al comida; Y ahí estaba de nuevo la chica que nos había atendido a Anna y a mía en el desayuno, todos compramos una hamburguesa, jugo de naranja y un brownie de postre, excepto Mérida ella quiso el puré de manzana; Ivonne se empezó a alejar de nosotros.

—¿No quieres comer con nosotros?— le pregunte con algo de tristeza.

—Claro que si, pero las mesas del interior se ocupan muy rápido, hay mesas en el exterior, ¿vamos?— nos pregunto animada.

Todos asentimos, todos nos sentamos juntos, aunque aún no me agradaba la idea de venganza de Frost, pero tenía que aceptar que me gustaba la compañía de todos ellos, alguien me abrazo por detrás y supe que era Anna, se la presenté a mis nuevos amigos, Anna los miraba con recelo.

—¿Qué tal tu día?— le pregunte dulcemente.

—Muy bien, te quiero presentar a alguien— Anna se fue y cuando, regreso traía a un joven que se asemejaba bastante aún niño pequeño, este tenía el cabello naranja y ojos igualmente del mismo color —Él es Nemo su papá es el Doctor de la academia—

—Mucho gusto— dijimos todos al unísono.

El chico nos miro algo tímido, Anna se despidió y se fue a comer con sus compañeros de clase, claro no sin antes prometerle que mañana comería con ella, cuando el descanso término, no llevaron a todos al auditorio, al parecer nos darían un anuncio.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por tardar demasiado es sólo que la escuela me ha estado absorbiendo demasiado.<strong>

**Jacken: Jajajaja si Elsa será muy exigente, yo también he visto todas las películas de Disney y Dreamworks la adoro :3**

**Nora: Perdón la tardanza, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste y me alegra que te interese.**

**Sakura Gremory: perdón por tardar aquí esta un capítulo nuevo enero que te guste.**

**Fátima: que bueno que te pareció interesante y entretenido.**

**Marina: Jajajaja lemon sólo será cuestión de que le pregunté a los demás y con guste te regaló un capítulo de lemon.**

**mary-animeangel: perdón la tardanza espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**Blue Atom09974: gracias por el cumplido espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**laidyx: jajaja si lo se tal vez me apresure bastante pero era la inspiración del momento.**

**Annonym00se: jajaja que bueno que te guste, créeme ya estoy en la de ¿cómo ser un caballero? , este fin de semana tratare de subir el primer capítulo o también durante la semana.**

**Zakuro Hatsune: muchísimas gracias por el cumplido, me alegro que te guste y gracias por el consejo.**

**Bueno duda, comentarios y preguntas son siempre buen recibidas, los invito a leer mi otra historia también es Jelsa, para aquellos que no la hayan leído, por favor dejen reviews, no saben como me gusta leer si la historia ha sido de sus agrado, es algo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo Y me gustaría que me dieran la opinión de el nuevo personaje que agregue, gracias por leer esta historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por leer esta humilde historia, la letras de canciones, los personajes que apareces (excepto Ivonne) no me pertenecen, espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Ya en el auditorio, el cual era parecido a un gran teatro, todos tomamos asiento; Un hombre de bajá estatura se paró en medio del gran escenario, su cabello era blanco y tenía unos largos bigotes del mismo color.<p>

—Yo soy el director Shifu, le doy la bienvenida a este nuevo ciclo escolar, ahora la les dirá las reglas del colegio.—

Una Sri. Joven de unos 25, con cabello naranja con unos mechones blancos y negros, ojos felinos, una expresión severa nos miraba a todos, llevaba unos pantalones negros de oficina y una blusa roja sin mangas.

—Soy tigresa, la jefa de disciplina del colegio las reglas son sencillas:  
>•No se permiten la bebidas alcohólicas y los cigarrillos.<br>•Las fiestas dentro del campus están prohibidas.  
>•Se prohíben las relaciones sexuales dentro del campus.<br>•Están prohibidas las peleas fuera de las clases, en la que están asignadas.  
>•Se prohíbe que los chicos estén en los dormitorios de las chicas, después de las nueve y también viceversa.<br>•Los fines de semana son días libre ustedes pueden salir del campus, pero tienen que estar aquí entes de las diez del día domingo.  
>•No se permitirá por ningún motivo las muestras de afecto subidas de tono en el campus.<br>•No pueden faltar a sus clases, después de la tercera falta sin justificación no tendrán derecho a examen.  
>•Se prohíben las faltas de respeto hacia los profesores.<br>•No tienen permitido usar sus habilidades mágicas para herir a los demás— juro que la profesora, volteo a ver a Ivonne con ojos severo, ella se enconguen en su asiento —Cualquiera de estas reglas que sean quebrantadas ameritaran suspensión y en el peor de los casos la expulsión del colegio, eso es todo jóvenes váyanse a sus clases— nos dijo con frialdad.

Todos empezamos a salir del auditorio.

—¿Qué clase nos toca ahora?— pregunto con aburrimiento Jack mientras doblaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—Tenemos corte y confección— con testo con nervios Rapunzel.

No podía dejar de pensar que la había visto en algún lado, sólo que no lograba recordar, vi a Ivonne con curiosidad, tenía su mirada decaída.

—¿Estas bien?— le pregunte con suavidad.

—Si, sólo que Tigresa me tiene en la mira— imito la mirada de la decana.

—Jajajaja, tienes la misma mirada que ella— Mérida se comenzó a carcajear.

—Si no, nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde— nos dijo Hipo, Miro el reloj que tenía n su muñeca —Tenemos diez minutos para llegar—

—¡Que!— dijimos al unísono todos, ya que esa clase nos tocaba del otro lado del campus.

Empezamos a correr con todas nuestras fuerzas, cuando entramos al edificio y empezamos a correr por los pasillos nos resbalamos, terminamos chocando con la pared, yo encima de Jack, debajo de Jack estaba Mérida, luego Hipo y al final Ivonne.

—Siento que un jabalí esta encima de mi, quítense— nos grito Ivonne,

Nos levantamos rápidamente, vi como Ivonne se movía con dificultad.

—¿Necesita ir a ver al doctor del campus?— pregunto con nervios hipo

—!No¡— el grito de Ivonne nos asusto —estoy bien además tenemos que llegar a clase—

Y así empezamos a correr nuevamente, cuando llegamos al salón aún no llegaba el profesor, tomamos asiento, Una joven chica de cabellos naranjas largos, grandes ojos azules, con un vestido rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, entro al salón alegremente.

—Soy Giselle, seré su profesora de corte y confección, lo que necesito es que se formen en grupos de 6 y luego me sigan— nos dijo con alegría.

Nos juntamos Jack, Hipo, Rapunzel, Mérida, Ivonne y yo, los demás también se formaron en equipos y luego seguimos a la profeso, no llevo hasta un salón con grandes escritorios, maniquis, telas, hilos y todo tipo de cosas se encontraban encima de estos escritorios.

—El proyecto de final de año será un desfile de modas, tendrán que confeccionar doce atuendos, dos para cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo, a los que no sepan cocer, no se preocupen yo les enseñare, por el momento les enseñare a tomar medidas, por favor acérquense en equipo a cualquier escritorio, esa será su área de trabajo, en la mesa se debe encontrar una cinta métrica por favor uno de ustedes tómela— su voz de la profesora era armoniosa.

No acercamos al escritorio, Hipo tomó la cinta.

—¿A quién le vamos a tomar las medidas?— Hipo nos miro.

—Yo creo que será mejor que empecemos con alguna de las chicas, ¿Quien se ofrece?— dijo con diversión Jack, me miro con una sonrisa picara, le quitó la cinta a Hipo y se acercó a mi, me envolvió con la cinta —Que tal tu Elsa, te apetece ser mi modelo— me dijo en un tono pícaro he impregnado de deseo, yo estaba roja a más no poder.

—No creen que esta haciendo frío aquí— dijo Mérida mientras se abrazaba así misma.

Me tenía que controlar, pero Jack no me quitaba los ojos de encima, Ivonne le quitó la cinta a Jack, lo aparto de mi y ella empezó a tomarme las medidas, en esos momentos le agradecí de corazón, ya que estaba apunto de salir de control.

—Oye, yo le quería tomar las medidas a Elsa— dijo con un puchero infantil Jack a Ivonne.

—No creo que hayas prestado atención a las indicaciones de la profesor— le dijo con frialdad a Jack.

Todos no sorprendimos ya que al cabo de unos minutos Ivonne había tomo las medidas de todos nosotros, incluso la profesora la felicito, luego nos explico que teníamos que hacer los bocetos, luego los patrones para empezar a cortar la tela; Nos explico que también los diseños que hiciéramos en equipo tenía que decir quienes somos y así pasó la hora.

Luego nos toco la clase de música, en cuanto llegamos al salón, el cual era un salón circula en donde las sillas se encontraban alrededor de un bello piano negro de cola y varios instrumentos más; Una mujer de cabellos rubios corto, ojos cafés, un bello collar de diamantes alrededor de su cuello y un vestido azul claro recto, tenía presencia y parecía una mujer muy fina.

—Mi nombre es Duquesa seré su profesora de música, les aviso que esta clase de primero de preparatoria será impartida junto con los decímetro de secundaria, espero que todos se lleven bien— la profesora abrió la puerta y varios alumnos entraron entre ellos Anna la cual me saludo y se acercó a mi. —Bien tomen asiento los iré llamando ya sea de manera individual o en parejas, la dinámica que haremos es que yo les daré una canción y ustedes la tienen que interpretar con sentimiento y presencia.—

Todos nos sentamos, la profesora se sentó frente al piano, sacó dos listas de su bolso, se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien la primera será, Rigons Ivonne—

Vi como Ivonne articulaba una maldición con su boca, se levantó y se acercó al piano, empezó a hablar con ella le entregó una letra, la profesora empezó a tocar el piano, Ivonne exhalo y fijó su mirada al frente.

Ahora tu- Malu  
>Antes de ti, no,<br>yo no creía en Romeos, Julietas, muriendo de amor.  
>Esos dramas no me robaban la calma, pero la historia cambió,<br>pero esta historia me cambió...

Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,  
>cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.<br>Dicen que lo nuestro es tan solo pasajero,  
>pero qué sabe la gente lo que siento cuando callan.<p>

Y ahora tú,  
>llegaste a mí, amor,<br>y sin mas cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma.  
>Ahora tú,<br>llegaste a mí, oh, no,  
>sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada.<br>Ahora tú...

Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,  
>cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.<br>Dicen que lo nuestro es tan solo pasajero,  
>pero qué sabe la gente lo que siento cuando callan.<p>

Y ahora tú,  
>llegaste a mí, amor,<br>y sin mas cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma.  
>Ahora tú,<br>llegaste a mí, oh, no,  
>sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada.<br>Ahora tú,  
>llegaste a mí...<p>

Y ahora tú,  
>llegaste a mí, amor,<br>y sin mas cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma.  
>Ahora tú,<br>llegaste a mí, oh, no,  
>sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada.<p>

Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,  
>cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.<p>

Me quede anonadada la voz de Ivonne era muy bonita y la manera en que expresó sus sentimientos mediante la canción fue sublime.

—Muy bien puede tomar asiento— Ivonne asintió, estaba muy roja de seguro fue por los nervios, le sonreí y ella me sonrió de vuelta —Los siguientes son Hans de las islas del sur y Anna de Arendelle—

Anna se levantó con emoción se acercó con la profesora y junto el joven, la profesora le entrego la letra, la repasaron un momento y luego ambos se levantaron, se pusieron en el centro y la música empezó a sonar.

La puerta es el amor- Frozen  
>Anna<br>Oye, ¿te digo algo un poco loco?

Hans  
>¡La locura me encanta!<p>

Anna  
>Siempre había una puerta cerrada ante mi<br>y de pronto yo te descubro a ti

Hans  
>¡Estaba pensando eso mismo! Porque...<br>Siempre he buscado un lugar para mi.  
>Tal vez lo digo por la fiesta o esta mancha de aquí.<p>

Junto a ti  
>Junto a ti<p>

Hans  
>Tal vez al fin<p>

Anna  
>Así te vi<p>

Anna y Hans  
>Y algo que no es como lo anterior<br>La puerta es el amor  
>La puerta es el amor<br>La puerta es el amor, por ti, por ti, por ti, por ti.  
>La puerta es el amor<p>

Hans  
>¿Sabes que es raro?<p>

Anna  
>¿Qué?<p>

Hans  
>Completos estan mis...<p>

Anna  
>¡Sandwiches!<p>

Hans  
>¡Eso quería decir!<p>

Anna y Hans  
>Nadie he encontrado quien pensara como yo<br>Si, ¡Igual que yo!  
>Estamos sincronizados y algo puede explicarlo<br>Que así debía pasar  
>Digo adiós (Digo adiós) al dolor que sentí<br>Ya no hay que sufrirlo, se acabó.  
>La puerta es el amor<br>La puerta es el amor  
>La vida es mucho más por ti, por ti, por ti, por ti.<br>La puerta es el amor

Hans  
>¿Te digo algo un poco loco? Serías mi esposa?<p>

Anna  
>¿Te digo algo un poco más loco? ¡Si!<p>

Me paralice ante lo último, la profesora los felicito y Anna regresó a sentarse a mi lado.

—Tranquila Elsa, la profesora nos pidió que actuáramos lo último— me dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras me abrazaba.

—Eso espero hermanita— le dije algo nerviosa

La clase pasó, Jack, Mérida, Rapunzel, Hipo y yo nos salvamos de no cantar, me despedí de Anna, mientras nosotros nos fuimos la siguientes clase era matemáticas, yo era muy buena en matemáticas, después de todo había estudiado con los mejores profesores de matemáticas; llegamos al salón el cual era idéntico a unos salones de universidad, con varios escritorios largos, bajando como si fueran escaleras y un gran pizarrón verde, nosotros seis nos sentamos en un solo escritorio.

Un hombre alto, con cabello castaño, un pequeño bigote estaba en su rostro.

—Soy su profesor de matemáticas, yo soy el , por favor no pregunten por el nombre; su examen vale el 50% de su calificación, las tareas son el otro 50%, el primer tema que vamos a ver van a ser binomios cuadrados perfectos—

El profesor empezó a explicarnos, escribió algunos ejemplos; Hipo, Mérida y Jack, apuntaban todo como locos ya que el profesor explicaba muy rápido, Ivonne miraba fijamente el pizarrón, creo que ella entendía muy rápido y así es como término la última clase del día.

—¿Quieren ir a tomar un café?— Ivonne nos preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

—Claro— contestamos todos.

Llegamos a una pequeña pero pintoresca cafetería, adentro un chico con cabellos naranjas y un loco sombrero tomaba las órdenes, Ivonne nos preguntó que queríamos, le dimos el dinero y fue a pedir los cafés, cuando fue a al caja y ordeno, un chico de cabello rosa con franjas moradas y una gran sonrisa blanca, se acercó a ella, al parecer discutieron y luego el chico desapareció, pero puedo jurar que lo último que desapareció fue su gran sonrisa.

Hipo fue a ayudar a Ivonne con los pedidos, ambos llegaron a la mesa y nos entregaron nuestros frappuccinos de caramelo y se sentaron.

—Alguien le entendió a matemáticas— pregunto Rapunzel.

—Nop, no entendí absolutamente nada— contesto Mérida.

—Esperen que vimos en matemáticas— pregunto curiosa Ivonne.

—Es encerró brujita, tu estabas ahí— le dijo burlonamente Jack.

—Si pero, el profesor empezó a hablar y me acorde de alguna cosas que el profesor Merlin me dijo, Lugo me acordé de los hechizos que tengo que practicar, luego me acorde que le tengo que llamar a mi hermana y tengo que comprar algunas cosas en el supermercado y cuando me di cuenta ya había acabado la clase— nos dijo con inocencia.

Todos nos reímos, como era posible que pensara en todo eso.

—No te preocupes yo te explico—

—Gracias Elsa— me dijo con mucho ánimo.

Pasamos horas platicando, hasta que llego la hora de irnos cada quien a casa, Mérida, Rapunzel e hipo vivían en el mismo edifico, Ivonne vivía en uno más apartado; Jack y yo caminamos juntos.

—Sabes Elsa ya pensé cual será mi venganza— me dijo burlonamente, lo mire con enojo lo cual hizo que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande. —Haré que te enamores perdidamente de mi—

—Mucha suerte con eso, yo no me enamoraría de un ególatra como tú— le dije molesta.

—No me dejaste terminar, te haré sentir cosas que ningún otro te ha hecho sentir, hará que te vuelvas adicta a mi, tanto que no vas a poder vivir sin mi— la determinación en la mirada de Jack era enorme, lo cual hizo que me preocupara.

Cuando llegamos a nuestras respectivas casas, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta Jack me tomó de la cintura y me beso, pero el beso era lleno de una pasión y lujuria , se separó de mi de golpe y entro a su habitación, mientras yo estaba afuera de la puerta de la mía, con la respiración agitada, completamente sonrojada y mi mente en pensamientos acerca de Jack.

Tomó una respiración para relajarme y entré a la habitación, Anna estaba viendo la tele con cara de embobada.

—¿Qué tienes Anna?— le pregunte con suavidad.

—Tengo novio—

—!Que¡— le dije exaltada.

—Recuerdas el chico con el que cante, el es mi novio—

—Anna no puedes salir con un hombre al cual acabas de conocer—

—Claro que si, cuando es amor de verdad—

—Anna que sabes del amor— Anna me miro molesta, me acerque a ella —No te prohibo que tengas novio, solamente te pido que trates de conocerlo primero, podrías hacer eso—

—Esta bien— me dijo con un puchero de niña pequeña.

—Gracias, ahora si me permite me retiró el día de hoy fue agotador, dulces sueños Anna—

—Dulces sueños Elsa—

Ya en mi alcoba me deje caer en la cama, tratando de comprender que es lo que ese chico estaba tratando de hacer conmigo, era obvio que era alguna jugarreta, pero por que tenía que pensar en el, aún sentía el calor de sus labios y sus manos en mi cintura, mi mente solo pensaba en el _**Jack Frost**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza la escuela me ha estado absorbiendo mucho, con exámenes proyectos, tareas, etc.<strong>

**Blue Atom09974: jajaja aquí está la idea de Jack sólo hay que ver como la implementa espero que te gustara la idea de venganza que puse.**

**Blanche Grandchester Andley: jajaja si lo se Jack es sexy, que bueno que te parezca graciosa es lo que trató de darle, un yo que de humor y algo romántico.**

**laidyx jajaja Ivonne es un personaje que yo invente, es que siempre hace falta ese alguien que es un poco tonto, espero que te guste la idea de venganza de Jack.**

**Annonym00se: jajaja si había pensado en describirlos más pero hay veces que me emocione describiendo y me voy del punto importante de la historia, pero prometo hacerlo eso es muy importante, claro falta lo mejor como se enamora Elsa de Jack y me gusta responderte, enserio perdón por lo del capítulo de como ser un caballero.**

**Zakuro Hatsune: he mejorado gracias a todas sus recomendaciones.**

**Dragons119: tal vez las cambie pero no del todo ya que es necesario para que avancé la historia que bueno que te este gustando la trama.**

**Guest: Ivonne es un personaje de mi creación ya que sentí que faltaba aquel factor de torpeza y que trajera algo de humor a la historia.**

**Bloss Frost: No te preocupes, el báculo es un cetro, que bueno que te gustó la Dory humana y a Ivonne yo la inventé.**

**PauLocaConGatos: muchas gracias por leer la historia y darle una oportunidad, si me preocupaba lo de la integración de los personajes.**

**EdenCorpse: perdona la tardanza espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**Jacken: Jajajaja pienso hacer que aparezcan más personaje y también pretendo hacer que Mike y Sulley sean amigos de alguien importante en la historia.**

**Marina: perdón por demorar es culpa de la escuela, y lo de el lemon aún no se cuándo lo pondré ya que no soy muy buena describiendo esas escenas pero pediré ayuda.**

**Sakura Gremory: sería un honor que recomendaras mi historia, no sabes lo feliz que me haría que más personas la leyera.**

**Bueno quiero decir que Ivonne es un personaje de mi invención y el cual será parte fundamental de la historia al igual que el grupo de seis que se formó, me disculpó nuevamente por la tardanza y también por las faltas de ortografía.**

**Por favor dejen reviews es algo que me anima a escribir, cualquier duda comentario, sugerencia, critica son bien aceptadas.**

****Igual me gustaría comentarles que últimamente ha habido gente que esta clonando historia, para que todos los que escriben y lean por favor nos ayuden a evitar esto.****


	4. Adición

(**se inca de rodillas) perdóneme por la tardanza es la culpa de la escuela, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, los personajes que se presentan en la historia pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Disney y Dreamworks, lo único que me pertenece es la historia por favor disfruten este capitulo los cuales siempre hago con cariño para ustedes.**

* * *

><p>Del latín addictĭo, la adicción es el hábito que domina la voluntad de una persona. Se trata de la dependencia a una sustancia, una actividad o una relación.<p>

Cerré el diccionario y lo deje en el estante; el día de hoy tenia las dos primeras horas libres, pero me había levantado temprano, porque realmente no me quería encontrar con Jack; Había decidido venir a la biblioteca y buscar un diccionario, para reiterar la definición que yo sabía de la adición, era imposible que Frost me hiciera adicta a él, él no era una bebida o alguna sustancia y mucho menos estábamos en una relación.

No tenía nada de qué preocuparme, además no creo ser la chica que Jack busca, si no tengo de que preocuparme; toda preocupación se había esfumado, decidí buscar algo para leer mientras esperaba que mis clases iniciaran, estaba recorriendo los estantes, un libro capto mi atención, la cobertura era azul y en la parte del tomo tenía un copo de nieve, estaba por tomarlo pero alguien toco mi hombro, volteé a ver y me encontré con la cara sonriente de Rapunzel, ella llevaba varios libros en las manos.

—Hola Elsa—

—Hola, ¿te gusta leer?—le pregunté con dulzura.

—Si es algo que me encanta, normalmente no salga mucho de casa y ahí solo tengo tres libros, pero esta biblioteca es inmensa y tiene tantos libros interesantes, a ti ¿Te gusta leer? — me pregunto cautelosa.

—Sí, es algo que disfruto mucho, al igual que tu yo no solía salir nunca de mi habitación, pero eso está en el pasado— conteste con algo de tristeza.

—Elsa, me gustaría pregúntate algo—

Lo que me dijo me tomo por sorpresa, sola mente le sonreí.

—Claro que sí, eres libre de preguntarme lo que quieras—

— ¿Quieres ser amiga? — la voz de Rapunzel fue fuerte, estaba toda roja.

Me reí suavemente.

—Creí que desde ayer ya nos podíamos empezara considerar amigas—

Rapunzel me sonrió, aun pensaba que su cara era muy familiar pero por más que tratara de saber de dónde no podía recordarlo; Rapunzel se disculpó un momento, ya que tenía que dejar los libros, cuando me di la vuelta para tomar el libro que había llamado mi atención, este desapareció, era algo demasiado raro, pero que podía esperar de una academia mágica.

Rapunzel regreso en unos pocos minutos, ambas salimos de la biblioteca, en la puerta nos encontramos con Mérida, ella traía una manzana roja en la boca, por la manera en la que caminaba y sus modales me era difícil creer que era un princesa, cuando nos vio saco la manzana de su boca y limpio su boca con su manga.

—Hola chicas, vienen conmigo a apoyar a Hippo y a Jack, hoy es su prueba para entrar en el equipo de fútbol americano— nos dijo animada la pelirroja.

—Yo creí que Jack entraría al equipo de Hockey, ya sabes el controla la nieve y cosas así— nos dijo Rapunzel mientras imitaba estar jugando hockey, su lógica era buena.

—Él quería entrar al equipo de hockey, pero Hippo le dijo que para él sería demasiado fácil así que sería mejor que pensara en un deporte con mucha más dificultad, al final ambos decidieron americano— nos contó Mérida con una gran sonrisa.

No quería ver a Jack pero Hippo era mi amigo asi que tendría que ocultar mis nervios y apoyar a ambos; Merida nos tomo a cada una de un brazo y nos jalo hasta que llegamos a una gran cancha de fútbol americano, había grandes gradas a todo lo largo de esta; las tres nos fuimos a sentar, en la cancha ya se encontraba un grupo de chicos debidamente vestidos con el uniforme de futbol americano de la escuela, los pantalocillos eran blancos y las playeras eran negras con detalles dorados; entre el grupo pude distinguir a Hippo y a Jack; Hippo nos vio y nos saludo con emoción, Jack mira hacia nosotros y me sonrió pero era una sonrisa con una intención oculta, en cuanto lo vi me sonroje.

Por qué tenía que acordarme de aquel beso y de la manera en que me tomó de la cintura, nunca nadie me había besado con tanta pasión, me sentía rara de tan sólo pensar en tenerlo cerca.

Los tres profesores dividieron el grupo en dos e hicieron un partido de prueba para ver las fortalezas y debilidades de los jugadores para luego desechar a los que no eran buenos, dicho partido duro una hora; Me sorprendió como Mérida gritaba y alentaba a los chicos, ademas de que aveces se quejaba de que jugaban como niñas o que ella jugaría mejor; Al final del juego tres hombres, uno con el cabello azul en la parte de arriba luego se iba degradando hasta quedar gris, esta llevaba una playera de tira de color café dejando expuestos sus musculosos brazos en uno de ellos tenía tatuado un tiburón y algunas cosas similares a dientes alrededor de su brazo justo arriba del tiburón, el era el más alto; el otro tenía el cabello color púrpura oscuro, tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos y llevaba una sudadera morada, era más bajó de estatura que los otros dos; el tercer profesor era rubio, el llevaba una gorra café y una playera de vestir color verde pálido, el tenía una estatura promedio; los tres profesores tenían los dientes en manera de colmillos; era muy raro.

Los profesores llamaron por apellidos a algunos chicos, cuando sólo quedaban dos lugares nombraron a Hippo y a Jack, nosotras nos emocionamos muchísimo por ellos; bajamos de las gradas, entramos al campo, Mérida corrió a abrazar a Hippo y Rapunzel abrazo a Jack, cuando Mérida dejo a Hippo yo me acerque a el y lo abrace, cuando me toco abrazara a Jack lo abrace muy rápido.

—Mi nombre es Bruce, yo soy el entrenador principal.— empezó el hombre del tatuaje — El es Nigel— dijo señalando al chico de la sudadera morada —Y el es Crush— Dijo señalando al rubio — Ustedes como nuevos integrantes del equipo tendrán que seguir al pie de la letra las siguientes reglas.

•No aceptamos que nuestros jugadores se droguen o tomen esteroides.

•No se permite la rivalidad entre sus compañeros.

•Los horarios de entrenamiento se obedecen rigurosamente, si no vienen a un solo entrenamiento, se las verán con Fill — el profesor sonrió maliciosamente— •Tienen que cuidar su peso por lo cual seguirán una dieta estricta.

Y lo más importante recuerden que las chicas son amigas no comida— esto último lo dijeron los tres profesores al unísono —No queremos embarazos no planeados, eso es todo desde mañana sus entrenamientos empiezan a las 5am— los profesores se fueron y los muchacho se empezaron a quejar.

—Te voy a matar Hippo primero me convenses de que entre a jugar esta cosa y ahora por tu culpas tengo que levantar a las 5 de la mañana— dijo molesto Jack.

—Ya no llores nena Frost, chicas nos retiramos, tenemos que ir a las duchas, las vemos aquí en cuanto terminemos— nos dijo Hippo mientras empujaba a Jack.

Los chicos no tardaron mucho en las duchas, llegaron a nuestro lado aseados y perfumados.

—Hoy también tuviste una lucha con el peine Mérida— burlonamente le dijo Jack a Mérida.

—Jajaja, y tu despertaste con esa bella personalidad Frostidiota— Mérida le sacó la lengua a Jack, él también le saco la lengua a Mérida.

—Hablando de desastres donde esta la brujita— dijo Jack con burla.

Era verdad no había señal de Ivonne por ningún lado.

—¿Por qué preguntas Jack?— le dijo Rapunzel.

—Tenía ganas de molestarlos, sólo molestar a Mérida no es nada divertido— dijo Jack mientras le sacaba la lengua a Mérida.

—Eres cruel Frost no creo que Ivonne sea desastrosa simplemente algo torpe— dijo Mérida.

—Torpe es muy poco, pero no importa me muero de hambre, vamos al comedor—dijo Jack con algo de burla.

Todos teníamos hambre así que fuimos al comedor, mientras Hippo platicaba con Mérida y Rapunzel más adelante, dejándonos a mi y a Jack solos.

—Jajajaja, te apuesto a que anoche no dejaste de pensar ni un sólo momento en mi — me dijo burlonamente Jack a lo cual yo me sonroje violentamente —Ves he acertado, poco a poco tu mente, corazón, alma y cuerpo no podrán vivir sin mi— Jack tenía una sonrisa seductora dibujada en sus labios.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, de hecho no pensé para nada en ti— le dije lo más calmada que pude.

—Que mal Elsa por que no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácil, tu vas a ser sólo mía— me dijo con determinación.

Mi corazón se paralizo, el rostro de Jack estaba a escasos centímetros del mío.

—Ya esta funcionando mi plan ahora estas tan nerviosa y no sabes el por que, pero no te atacare por el momento, así que tranquila— al terminar de decirme esto se alejó de mi y se adelantó.

Mi corazón palpitaba como loco, mi mente estaba hecha un caos; tal vez Jack tenía razón estaba logrando que sólo pensara en él; cuando llegue al comedor los chicos ya me esperaban en una mesa, con una charola de comida; El comedor de la escuela era enorme y la decoración era idéntica aún restaurante cinco estrellas, con largas mesas de madera y candelabros de cristal colgados en el techo.

Cuando terminamos la comida aún faltaban treinta minutos para que iniciara nuestra primera clase, así que decidimos dar una vuelta por el patio, vimos al profesor Merlin enterrar algunas semilla, mover su varita y luego salieron unas flores las cuales cantaban.

—Buenos días jóvenes— nos dijo con amabilidad el profesor.

—Buenos días profesor— dijimos todos al unísono.

—Ustedes son los amigos de la , permítanme decirles que por favor la cuiden puede ser algo descuidada y torpe, pero es una buena persona y por lo que deduzco ustedes seis tendrán una gran aventura y lo más importante descubrirán muchas cosas— dicho esto el profesor se retiró.

Pero creo que a todos nos afectaron sus palabras, una gran aventura; el timbre sonó así que nos dirigimos a nuestra clase la cual era de dibujo, el salón de arte era grande, con espaciosos escritorios, lápices, plumas, plumones, acuarelas, pinturas acrílicas y muchas clases de papeles y materiales para dibujar, los cinco tomamos asientos en una sola fila, en cuanto el timbre sonó Ivonne entro corriendo por la puerta algo agitada se sentó detrás de mi.

—Buenos días chicos— nos dijo Ivonne con algo de dificultad, su cabello estaba revuelto, realmente era un desastre.

—Jajajajaja, creo que Mérida no fue la única que tuvo una batalla con el peine, espera, tienes una rama en el cabello— le dijo burlonamente Jack a Ivonne, esta se quitó la rama y algunas hojas que tenía en el cabello.

—Sabes que lo bueno de no poder controlar tus poderes, es que tienes la excusa perfecta para no meterte en problemas por el mal uso de estos, no me molestes Forst por que no respondo—le dijo Ivonne maliciosamente, no sabía que podía terne una voz tan tenebrosa.

La profesora llego, era una joven de cabello castaño el cual estaba amarrado en un moño, llevaba un vestido amarillo largo.

—Yo soy Jane Porter seré su maestra de dibujo y de biología, por el momento les pido que dibujen un autorretrato o algo que expliquen que son, son libres de utilizar cualquier material que les apetezca para hacer su dibujo—

Rapunzel corrió y tomó algunas pinturas acrílicas y pinceles, Hippo tenía un lápiz de carbonzillo, Mérida tenía un lápiz, Jack estaba dibujando con la escarcha en algo que parecías un vidrio, yo decidí usar colores; Jack dibujó varios niños jugando en la nieve, Rapunzel se dibujó sentada en un árbol mientras veía unas linternas flotantes similares a las que mis tíos de corona soltaban en el cumpleaños de mi prima, Mérida se dibujó sobre su caballo mientras tiraba flechas, Hippo se dibujó a sí mismo montando a su dragón y yo dibuje a Anna y a mi haciendo un muñeco de nieve.

—¿Qué dibujaste Ivonne?—le pregunte con una gran sonrisa.

Ella se puso roja y escondió su dibujo, Jack se dio cuenta de esto se levantó y le quitó la hoja en cuanto la vio se comenzó a reír, nos lo enseño y aunque sabía que era cruel me reí levemente, eran puros muñequitos de palitos haciendo no se que cosa, Ivonne se levantó y le arrebató su dibujo a Jack.

—Lo se soy un asco dibujando, por eso lo detestó— nos dijo avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, para eso son las clases de dibujo yo te enseñare a dibujar—le dijo la profesora con dulzura — Eso es todo por hoy la próxima clase nos explicaran su dibujo buen día jóvenes—

Salimos de el aula y comenzamos a caminar por los largos pasillos, los mosaicos del suelo eran blanco y negro parecidos a un tablero de ajedrez, al igual que en el comedor había candelabros de cristal, las paredes eran de la escuela eran de caoba y los casilleros eran color rojo vino.

Jack se acercó a mi yo me aleje y me acerque a Hippo, el me sonrió, vi que Jack no dejaba de mirarme así que hice lo más tonto del mundo, abrace a Hippo, Jack me miro moleste y se fue, me separe de Hippo y este me sonrió con dulzura, lo bueno es que ni Mérida ni Rapunzel y mucho menos Ivonne vieron lo que hice.

—!Mamá¡, ¿qué haces aquí?— escuchamos a Rapunzel.

—Madre se sentía algo cansada, además quería ver como le va a mi valiosa flor— la madre de Rapunzel la cual era una mujer de cabello negro alborotado, llevaba un vestido rojo ajustado; beso la frente de Rapunzel, la tomo de la mano y se fueron.

—Esa mujer me da mala espina— nos dijo Mérida con seguridad.

—Igual a mi, de hecho la escuche hablando con el director acerca de Rapunzel— todos préstamos atención a Ivonne —escuche que ella mando a Rapunzel a esta academia únicamente para que el poder de ella sea explotado y no entendí muy bien pero al parecer el poder de Rapunzel puede rejuvenecerla pero cada tanto tiempo tiene que volver a usar esta magia para mantener este efecto, además al parecer aquí le pueden enseñar a Rapunzel a usar esa magia para dejarla eternamente joven—

—Esa mujer es cruel utilizando a la pobre Rapunzel— dijo Hippo

—Creen que punzie la sepa—dijo Jack con tristeza.

—No lo sé pero ella adora a su mamá, si vamos a decirle la verdad tenemos que ser sutiles— les dije con mi tono más maternal.

—Elsa tiene razón de bes de ser cuidadosos—contesto Mérida.

Nos quedamos quietos un rato en el pasillo mientras intercambiábamos miradas.

—No ganamos nada si nos quedamos aquí por que no mejor armamos un plan— nos dijo Hippo, todo estuvimos de acuerdo.

Fuimos al patio, nos sentamos debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo, los patios del campus eran inmensos era como vivir en un gran bosque, Jack me miraba enojado, no sabía el porque.

—Entonces que vamos a hacer, no podemos atacar a la mamá de Rapunzel así como así, necesitamos pruebas de que sólo la esta utilizando—dijo Mérida con decisión.

—Yo opino igual, Rapunzel no nos va a creer sin pruebas, después de todo es su mamá es la mujer que la ha estado cuidando toda su vida—conteste.

Todos estábamos pensando como obtener pruebas, hasta que un grupo de chicos se nos acercó.

—Oigan ustedes, tomen esto— un chico nos entrego lo que parecían una invitaciones y luego él y sus amigos se fueron.

Abrimos las invitaciones.

_**Gran fiesta este sábado **_

_**A las 10:00 pm**_

_**En el subterráneo de la escuela**_

_**Si le dicen a algún profesor**_

_**Están muertos.**_

Wow, incluso tenía una amenaza en ella.

—Yo creo que no deberíamos ir, esta prohibido—dije con preocupación.

Jack se acercó a mi como un León a su presa y me susurro al oído.

—Las reglas están hechas para romperse, imagínate que regla me gustaría romperlo contigo— me dijo seductoramente.

Jack se alejó de mi y se sentó, a pesar de que me sentía nerviosa, logre controlar mi sonrojo.

—Entonces, si vamos a ir a la fiesta, además si uno no arriesga no gana—dijo Mérida con una gran sonrisa.

No me iban a dar opción así que acepte, el timbre sonó anunciando el final del descansó, salimos corriendo hacia el salón, pero antes de llegar, Jack me jalo y me acorralo entre dos casilleros y me beso, era el mismo beso de anoche se separó de mi, en sus ojos claramente se veía el deseo, Jack tenía mis manos sostenidas con una de las de él arriba de mi cabeza, nuevamente me beso, yo trataba de zafarme pero era inútil Jack era más fuerte que yo.

Cuando se separó de mi tenía una sonrisa lasciva, mi respiración estaba entrecortad y mi cara ardía a más no poder, gracias a la vergüenza, Jack me soltó y se fue, yo caí de rodillas al suelo, que me estaba haciendo Jack, no podía dejar de sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los míos, pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer a mi alrededor, me sentía confundida, pero tenía que controlarme, recordé lo que solía decir mi padre, no has de abrir tu corazón;No le abriría mi corazón a Jack jamás.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que nada les quiero pedir una disculpa por la larga espera del capítulo, por favor discúlpeme por la tardanza la escuela me ha absorbido demasiado, he tenido proyectos, exámenes, tareas, en serio les pido una enorme disculpo.<strong>

**Blue Atom09974:jajaja de aquí en adelante no le irá muy bien a Jack jajaja**

**Digi1399 ligth: si pienso sacar a Edna moda pero será más adelante.**

**laidyx: Jajajaja si Jack es un pervertido de los pero, espero que en este capítulo haya podido mejorar la narración y los escenarios.**

**Annonym00se: gracias y perdóname por la larga espera.**

**Zakuro Hatsune: Jajajaja tranquila pueden estar las reglas pero Jack nunca las sigue Jajajaja.**

**Sakura Gremory: poco a poco ambos se van a enamorar.**

**Bloss Frost: también es una de mis canciones favoritas.**

**The stardreaer: me alegra que te guste el Jack de mi historia disculpa por la tardanza.**

**Marina: jajaja claro si me quieres ayudar con el lemon estoy abierta a sugerencia, lamento la demora.**

**blossomxbrick: espero que este capítulo te guste y perdona por la tardanza.**

**Jacken: no tu discúlpame a mi por la tardanza al igual que tu la escuela me absorbe demasiado.**

**Marina: Jajajaja hay perdóname te juro que tratare no tardar con el próximo capítulo, me alegra que te guste a ti y a tu hermana mi historia.**

**NanaCaballero: jajaja me alegra que sea divertido y que te gustara.**

**mimose sempai: gracias por el cumplido, al igual que tu soy gran fan de Jack y Elsa, lamento que Ivonne tomara mucha participación y claro que aparecerá alguien que le de celos a Jack pero un poco más adelante.**

**Reina Elsa de Arendelle: Rapunzel no sabe que es la princesa de corona por que aún esta bajó el cuidado de madre gothel, eugene si va a aparecer pero más adelante al igual que Kristoff, perdón por la tardanza.**

**IIyasvel: si se enamoraran pero poco a poco.**

**Guest: perdona por la tardanza.**

**eReneeMo: espero que este capítulo te agrade.**

**De antemano me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza y me disculpo por la ortografía, por favor dejen reviews que como siempre digo es algo que me motiva a continuar escribiendo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Les quiero pedir una disculpa por la larga espera, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado al leer esta historia y gracias por entenderme, estos últimos días la escuela me ha estado exigiendo demasiado, como siempre los personajes exceptuando a Ivonne no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Estaba en el suelo tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido, Frost se estaba tomando muy en serio su venganza, no sientas, no sientas, me repetía esa mantra; me abrace, no sabía el por que pero sentía la ausencia de algo.<p>

—Elsa, ¿te encuentras bien?—me pregunto Rapunzel —Estas cubierta de nieve, no me digas que Jack te hizo una mala broma, ven levántate— Rapunzel me extendió su mano, la tomé me levanté del suelo y sacudió mi uniforme.

—Gracias, será mejor que vayamos al salón— le dije apenada.

Cuando llegamos al salón el cual no tenía ninguna silla, solamente tenía un pizarrón, por lo cual todo el mundo estaba de pie.

—¿qué esta pasando?— pregunto Rapunzel.

—Tenemos una hora libre, la profesora se volvió una rana y no la pueden encontrar— contesto Hippo.

Todos volteamos a ver a Ivonne.

—Yo no soy culpable, lo juro, no he convertido a nadie en rana en dos semanas— nos dijo en defensa Ivonne.

Jack me miro con una gran sonrisa en los labios, me acerque a Hippo.

—Entonces que haremos, no pienso quedarme encerrada en un salón de clases durante una hora— dijo Mérida.

—Por que no vamos a la cafetería— nos dijo Ivonne animada.

Todos quedemos de acuerdo en ir, cuando llegamos Ivonne se disculpo y fue a buscar un sándwich.

—Hippo sin ofender pero por que entraste al equipo de fútbol americano, es que eres tan pero tan—

—Lo se Mérida no soy precisamente un atleta, mi padre ayudo a los entrenadores en un asunto y como favor especial les pidió que me dejaran entrar al equipo, tan siquiera como aguador del equipo— contesto Hippo.

—Yo creí que elegirías algo como pintura o arte que se yo—le dijo Mérida.

—Es que es obligatorio tener una actividad deportiva, es para fomentar el trabajo en equipo y todas esas tonterías— nos dijo Ivonne, mientras tomaba un sorbo de limonada.

—Eso significa que nosotras tenemos que buscar un deporte— dijo algo asustada Rapunzel.

—Ivonne acaba de decir que es obligatorio punzie— contesto Jack.

Deportes era algo en lo que no quería pensar, a veces se mezclaban varios sentimientos, enojo, estrés, etc., no era bueno que me enfrentara a tantas emociones.

—chicos supuestamente en esta escuela asisten humanos y criaturas mágicas— dijo Mérida, todos asentimos — Bueno yo no he visto a ninguna criatura mágica—

—Eso se debe a que todos tienen una apariencia humana gracias a un hechizo del profesor Merlin, ya que así nadie se sentirá fuera de lugar— contesto Ivonne comiendo su último bocado de sándwich.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso Ivonne?— pregunto Hippo.

Ivonne se puso nerviosa.

—Se todo eso por que yo vine a la escuela antes de que iniciara el nuevo ciclo escolar— contesto.

—Bueno pasando a lo importante, todos iremos a la fiesta del sábado verdad—

—Si— dijeron todos al unísono yo estaba algo indecisa pero dije si.

—Entonces nos vemos afuera de la cafetería— dijo Frost.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, salimos de la cafetería y fuimos a dar una vuelta por el campus, era inmenso había enormes jardines, todos coloridos y llenos de vida; Jack no había intentado acercarse a mi, además de que yo no lo quería cerca por el momento, no has de abrir tu corazón, esas fueron las palabras que mi padre me dijo una vez y tenía razón no abriría mi corazón.

El timbre sonó y todos corrimos hacia el salón, ya se nos había hecho costumbre correr a todos lados; llegamos a un estudio de baile en donde dos hombres uno de una complexión gruesa, de tez morena, cabello negro largo, el cual llevaba amarrado en una cola y otro de tez pálida casi amarilla, complexión delgada, cabello castaño algo largo y una gran sonrisa.

—Hola chicos bienvenidos a su clase de baile mi nombre es Alex y él es el Sr. Moses Puloki, en este colegio nos importa que los alumnos tengan actividades deportivas y culturales, yo les enseñare la danza moderna, mientras que el profesor Puloki les enseñara la danza contemporánea, él se enfoca más en el hula— dijo en profesor de cabello castaño.

—Bueno jóvenes por el momento necesitamos que se vayan a poner ropa las cómoda, los vestidores se encuentran en la parte trasera del aula, ahí encontraran un casillero con su nombre, adentro de estos encontrarán su uniforme— nos dijo el Sr. Puloki.

Salimos del salón, fuimos a los vestidores los cuales estaban divididos, uno para las chicas y otro para los chicos; al entrar ubique mi casillero el cual estaba entre el casillero de Mérida y el de Ivonne; nos pusimos el uniforme el cual consistía en unos shorts negros cortos, una playera blanca con cuello negro, unas calcetas largas con unas franjas negras y unos tenis igualmente negros, Mérida fue la única que se quejó de los shorts pero se las arreglo y consiguió unos shorts de hombre los cuales eran más largos y holgados, cuando salimos Jack e Hippo ya nos esperaban afuera, su uniforme era igual excepto que sus calcetas eran cortas.

Entramos al salón y los profesores nos empezaron a enseñar ejercicios de calentamiento, cuando terminamos nos pusieron en parejas y para mi mala suerte me toco con Frost, a Mérida le toco con Hippo, a Rapunzel le toco con un tal Flynn a Ivonne no pude ver bien quien era su pareja; cuando estuvimos en parejas los profesores decidieron enseñarnos un vals, si fue lo peor cuando Jack puso su mano en mi cintura, pero había decidido algo no le mostraría a Frost cuanto me afectaba.

Cuando la clase estaba por terminar una chica de cabello negro largo y tez morena entro a la clase.

—Sri. Lilo se puede saber por que llega tarde— pregunto el profesor Puloki.

—Es que todos los martes le doy a pato el pez un sándwich de mermelada pero hoy no había mermelada en la casa así que mi hermana me dijo que le diera un sándwich de atún, ¿tu sabes lo que es el atún?— pregunto la chica exaltada.

—¿Pez?— dijo el profesor.

—Exacto es pez si le doy a pato el pez atún sería una abominación, llegue tarde por que fui a la tienda a comprar mermelada por que lo único que había era ese tonto atún— dijo exalta la chica.

—Jóvenes vayan a cambiarse y usted quédese— dijo el profesor Alex.

Nos retiramos, cuando estábamos aseadas y con nuestros uniformes salimos de los vestuarios, nuestra siguiente clase sería herbologia, nuestro salón sería un hibernadero; todos entramos a este.

—Yo soy el Lorax seré su profesor de herbologia este año— nos dijo un pequeño hombre que parecía más un peluche era naranja y tenía un bigote amarillo —Este año le enseñaré a usar la plantas medicinales, su tarea será escoger una planta y criarla hasta que el ciclo escolar acabe, ahora jóvenes busquen alguna planta o flor—

Dicho esto todos nos dispersamos por todo el invernadero, la primera en encontrar una flor fue Rapunzel era una bella violeta que cantaba, Hippo fue el segundo la de él era un pequeño árbol color negro con algunas manchas rojas en las hojas, la segunda fue Mérida la flor que tenía capullos rosas como corazones, luego Jack su planta era un tronco color azul con unas hojas aguamarina, luego yo encontré una hortensia de un color azul frío, Ivonne era la que más tardaba.

—Elige la que sea es una flor—le dijo molesto Jack.

—No, la primera vez que vine aquí una flor carnívora me ataco, no volveré a cometer ese error—dijo Ivonne mientras buscaba.

Hasta qué por fin tomó una flor que era similar a una orquídea excepto que esta era blanca y tenía unas pequeñas marchitas rojas.

—Muy bien jóvenes si su flor se marchita reprueban, algunos de ustedes se llevará una gran sorpresa ya que las flores que eligieron define su personalidad, ahora de tarea necesito que investiguen diez nombres de las flores más exóticas, eso es todo retirense— nos dijo el profesor.

Así que mi calificación dependerá de que cuide una flor, estábamos caminando por los pasillos, Jack se acercó a mi.

—Sabes Elsa te veías muy bien con tu ropa deportiva— me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Frost lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti— le dije con un tono muy formal.

—Wow, salió la reina, pero en poco tiempo me desharé de esa fortaleza tuya— Jack beso mis labios y luego se adelantó.

Ese tonto que se creía para besarme cuando el quisiera, me hacia enojar demasiado.

—Elsa, ¿Por qué hay copos de nieve callando a tu alrededor?— me pregunto Ivonne.

Maldición había perdido el control y ahora tendría que hablar de mis poderes todos me miraban con sorpresa, Frost fue el más sorprendido, que haría ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>MyobiXHitachiin: jajajaja no Frost no quiero embarazar a Elsa, bueno tal vez si, jajaja.<strong>

**The stardreamer: gracias jajaja si a Frost siempre me lo imagina como un mujeriego.**

**Zakuro Hatsue: ya se son muchas reglas pero ya vez eso no impide que Frost rompa las reglas.**

**MaJoPlz: me alegro que mi fic sea tu favorito gracias por leer, el lemon lo dejare a su elección ya que no se si a todos les agrade.**

**eReneemo: jajajaja si el libro será importante mas adelante y espera la fiesta ahí te aseguro que habrá muchos celos y una que otra situación.**

**laidyx: jajajaja si ya se que tarde sniff… perdona, si ya estoy pensando poco a poco en la fiesta y en la aparición de mas personajes, (Kristoff).**

**Blue Atom09974: wow me encantaría conocer el trabajo de Shot.**

**Marina: Perdóname por tardar lo siento y claro que me puedes ayudar con el lemon solo le tengo que preguntar a los demás si están de acuerdo o no gracias por el cumplido.**

**Annonym00se:jajajaja ese es el chiste que Jack sea un seductor.**

**Azura grandchester potter: bienvenida y gracias por elegir mi fic para leer, jajajaja pero que tierno tener un novio como Hippo , exacto que ruegue Jack por el amor de Elsa.**

**Sakura Gremory: espero que este capitulo también valga la pena.**

**Jacken:jajajaja exacto si se rindiera a sus encantos no habría historia, muchas gracias por entenderme.**

**SilverKaiba: jajaja aquí esta la actualización perdón por la tardanza.**

**fanny3lol: jajajaja claro que continuar falta mucho por escribir acerca de estos dos.**

**Jelsashipper: muchas gracias por tu cumplido, y si la seguiré por un largo rato.**

**MoonstoneIce31585:jajaja nunca he sido buena en ortografía pero me esmerare mas, y si tomare en cuenta tus opiniones.**

**Orkidea16: que bueno que te gusten la interacción de tantos personajes y faltan mas.**

**ABI DE BROWER: si yo se que hippo no es un atleta pero ya lo explique en la historia.**

**valasuperchic: si saldrán ambos pero un poco mas adelante.**

**Samara Sanchez: bienvenida y gracias por elegir mi fic, y gracias por el apoyo.**

**Se que talvez este capitulo no hubo mucha interacción entre Jack y Elsa pero esperen la fiesta prometo que habrá muchas cosas y situaciones entre estos dos; cualquier duda, cometario y critica será bien aceptado, por favor dejen reviews eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo esta historia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí nana reportándose, les traigo nuevo capitulo , me disculpo por la tardanza y muchas gracias por escoger este FICI para leer, los personajes de la historia exceptuando a Ivonne no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Maldición, maldición, que pasaría ahora, trague pesadamente y mire a mis amigos fijamente.<p>

—Pues...— me aclare garganta —El aire acondicionada esta descompuesto y por eso hay nieve a mi alrededor, jajaja— me reí nerviosamente.

—Elsa, estamos en el exterior aquí no hay airé acondicionado— me dijo Hippo

Trague pesadamente, que podía inventar ahora; exhale con pesadez y mire a mis amigos.

—La verdad es que...—

—croack—

—Elsa no te muevas, hay una rana en tu cabeza y por el maquillaje que trae puede deducir que es la profesora— me dijo Ivonne.

Necesitaba una manera de salir de la situación acerca de mis poderes y la profesora rana había llegado en buen momento; me quede quieta, Ivonne se acercó a mi y tomó a la rana entre sus manos.

—Rigons será mejor que nos entregues esa rana— le dijo un chico delgado de tez morena y cabello negro, el cual venía acompañado de Flynn.

—Estoy casi de acuerdo con ello pero nos la tienes que entregar a nosotros— esta vez era un chico de cabello rubio largó con una barba, el estaba acompañado igualmente por un chico delgado de tez morena cabello negro largó el cual llevaba amarrado en una cola de caballo.

—Y por que les tendría que entregar la rana a ustedes Tulio y Miguel o a ustedes Aladdin y Flynn— les dijo Ivonne.

—No escuchaste la persona que le lleve la rana al profesor Merlín exentara el examen de matemáticas— contesto Flynn.

Los ojos de Ivonne brillaron.

—En ese caso YO seré la que le entregue la rana al profesor Merlín— Ivonne salió corriendo.

Pero Jack le puso el pie provocando que cayera el suelo de manera violenta, Jack tomó la rana.

—Lo siento brujita pero él único que va a entregarle la rana al profesor seré yo— Jack empezó a correr y detrás de él fueron Mérida, Rapunzel, Ivonne, Hippo, Flynn, y los demás chicos.

Y de un momento a otro me quede sola, suspire con alivio; logre salir de esta pero no creo podría deshacerme de la curiosidad de mis amigos, decide ir a mi habitación a dejar mi planta, cuando llegue encontré a Anna cantando alegremente.

—¿No deberías estar en clase?— le pregunte con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo hermanita, pero tengo una hora libre mi profesora se volvió rana— Anna se acercó a mi y me abrazo —No me gusta tener que compartirte con tus amigos, al fin después de tantos años en soledad puedo estar con mi hermana y ella esta ocupada con sus tontos amigos— me dijo con tristeza Anna.

—Anna siempre voy a ser tu hermana, siempre vas a ser lo más importante para mi, pero es bueno que ambas tengamos amigos— le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Anna se separó de mi y me dedico una gran sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, además te quería pedir permiso para ir a una fiesta el sábado Hans me invito, di que siiiii— Anna me miro con ojos de cachorro.

—Esta bien puedes ir— conteste derrotada.

—Entonces el sábado tendremos que salir de compras— me dijo con emoción.

—Anna no creo que...— la campana sonó.

—Me voy— Anna beso mi mejilla y salió por la puerta —Te quiero— me grito antes de que la puerta se cerrará.

Exhale y sale de la habitación, camine por los pasillos hasta que llegue al laboratorio de ciencias, los alumnos ya estaban acomodado en sus mesas de trabajo, sólo quedaba una libre, me senté en esta, en esta había una licuadora, gasas, agua, un vaso de precipitado, un embudo, jabón líquido, una probeta graduada, alcohol, una cuchara, jugo de papaya y un hígado; cuando lo observe me sentí asqueada.

La profesora aún no llegaba, los que llegaron corriendo fueron Hippo, Ivonne, Mérida, Rapunzel y Frost, se acercaron a la mesa y me saludaron.

—Y bien, ¿Quien fue el que exento?—pregunte con diversión.

—Antes de que pudiera llegar a la oficina del profesor Merlín, esta tonta bruja me lanzo un hechizo el cual no me dejo moverme, me quitó la rana de las manos y se la entrego al profesor— dijo Mérida enojada.

En cambio Ivonne tenía una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

—Buenos días jóvenes, el día de hoy observaremos el ADN, en el pizarrón ya he anotado los pasos a seguir, lo copiarán en sus libretas, anotaron sus observaciones y harán un dibujo al final, yo los estaré observando— nos dijo la profesora Jane —Antes de empezar por favor pónganse sus batas de laboratorio—

Nos pusimos nuestras batas, el primer paso sería lavar el hígado de pollo.

—Yo no quiero lavar esa cosa— dijo Ivonne con una cara de asco.

—Ni yo— dijimos al unísono Rapunzel y yo.

—Ya princesitas, yo lo haré— dijo con emoción Mérida.

Mérida fue al lavabo, cuando regreso el hígado ya no tenía ni grasa, ni sangre.

—Listo, ahora que— dijo Mérida.

—Lo tenemos que licuar con algo de agua— contesto Hippo.

Mérida puso el hígado en la licuadora, Jack puso el agua y tapó esta y lo licuaron.

—Mmmm... Quien quiere malteada de hígado— dijo Frost.

Ivonne puso una mano en su boca, claramente el pensamiento le había provocado náuseas; Rapunzel tomó el embudo, puso una gasa dentro de el y abajo de este puso el baso de precipitado.

—Lo siguiente es que filtremos el líquido— dijo Ivonne.

Hippo tomó la licuadora y vertió el líquido en el embudo el cual tenía la gasa, el líquido cayo en el vaso de precipitado, con ayuda de la cuchara le quite la espuma al líquido, Jack tomó la probeta, midió 25mililitros de jabón líquido y lo vertió en el líquido con hígado; Mérida tomó media cucharada de jugo de papaya y lo revolvió lentamente.

Después de haberlo revuelto un rato, Rapunzel vertió el líquido en la probeta hasta llegar a 45 ml, Ivonne le puso alcohol; lo cual logró que la mezcla se separara y observáramos el ADN el cual parecía pequeños hilos blancos.

—Muy bien jóvenes son el único equipo que hizo todo al pie de la letra, dejen sus libretas en mi escritorio y se pueden retirar—nos dijo con un sonrisa la profesora.

Pusimos nuestras libretas en el escritorio, nos quitamos las batas y salimos del salón; me percate de que de la rodilla de Ivonne escurría sangre.

—¿Qué te paso?— le pregunte preocupada.

Ivonne miró su rodilla.

—Tal vez fue de cuando Frost me puso el pie, pero no es nada— me dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Como que no es nada tenemos que ir a la enfermería— le dijo Hippo.

Ivonne claramente se puso nerviosa.

—NOOOOOOOO—grito Ivonne.

Provocando que todos nos sorprendiéramos; Jack se pasó una mano por su cabello en señal de frustración; todos miramos a Jack con enojo, el gruño y tomó a Ivonne de la cintura y la carga en su hombro como si fuera un costal.

—Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería o todos me van a odiar por tu culpa— le dijo Jack a Ivonne.

Ivonne trataba de deshacerse del agarre de Jack.

—Yo tengo una mejor idea, si Ivonne no quiere ir a la enfermería yo la puedo curar— nos dijo Rapunzel —pero tenemos que ir a un lugar privado—

—Mi habitación queda cerca— nos dijo Hippo.

Los seguimos por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a la habitación de Hippo, la decoración que tenía era rústica idéntica a una habitación vikinga, sillones de cuero, pinturas rústicas; Jack bajó a Ivonne y la sentí en uno de los sillones; Hippo fue al baño y al regresar tenía un botiquín en las manos el cual le entrego a Rapunzel.

—No quiero alcohol— lloriqueo Ivonne.

—No te preocupes— le dije Rapunzel con una sonrisa; Rapunzel tomó su cabello y envolvió la rodilla de Ivonne en este —Sólo no enloquezcas, bueno eso va para todos— nos dijo algo preocupada, tomó aire y exhalo.

—Flor que da fulgor

con tu brillo fiel

mueve el tiempo atrás

volviendo a lo que fue.

Quita enfermedad

y el destino cruel

trae lo que perdí

volviendo a lo que fue

a lo que fue.—

El cabello de Rapunzel había brillado, todos nos mirábamos sin entender bien que había pasado, cuando Rapunzel retiró su cabello de la rodilla de Ivonne esta estaba curada.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso?— grito Mérida —como es que tu cabello brillo y ocurrió toda esa cosa mágica, cantaste y...y...— dijo exasperada Mérida.

—Por favor no le digan a nadie, desde que soy pequeña puedo hacer esto, mi madre no me dejaba salir de la torre por que hay gente mala que haría lo que fuera por obtener el poder de mi cabello; ustedes son mis amigos y por esa razón estoy confiando en ustedes— nos dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa.

—Esta bien Rapunzel no le diremos a nadie — le dijo Hippo.

Rapunzel fue a abrazarnos.

—Gracias chicos los adoro—

—Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos— dijo Frost con aburrimiento.

Salimos de la habitación de Hippo; Ivonne veía su rodilla con curiosidad.

—¿Qué clase nos toca ahora?— pregunto Mérida.

—!Hora libre¡— gritaron unos compañeros nuestros.

—Creo que es hora libre—dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa.

—Bueno ya que es hora libre les quiere presentar a alguien—nos dijo Hippo.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y acompañamos a Hippo a las establos.

—Chicos el es chimuelo— nos dijo con una gran sonrisa y del establo salió un dragón color negro, en cuanto nos vio gruño —Tranquilo ellos son mis amigos—

—Están lindo — grito Rapunzel con emoción.

—¿Qué tan rápido vuela?— pregunto Mérida con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—No sabría decirte Mérida pero si quieres algún día podría llevarte de paseo— dijo con algo de vergüenza Hippo.

—Me encantaría— le contesto Mérida con un leve sonrojó en las mejillas.

—Ya tórtolos tanta miel me va a empalagar— dijo Jack molesto.

—Mira Frost que seas el hombre más frío del mundo no es mi problema no vengas a amargarnos a los demás— le dijo Mérida molesta.

—Oigan, ¿donde esta Ivonne?— pregunto Rapunzel.

Ivonne estaba cerca de chimuelo, estaba viendo sus alas.

—No te vaya a cocinar brujita mejor aléjate de él, que con la suerte que tienes— dijo Jack sarcásticamente.

Ivonne le sacó la lengua, me acerque un poco al dragón era muy lindo y cuando me sonrió pude entender el por que del nombre; chimuelo se acercó a Jack y lamió su rostro.

—Que asco— dijo Jack molesto.

Todos nos empezamos a carcajear.

—Bien hecho chimuelo— le dijo Mérida y el dragón sorpresivamente se empezó a reír.

Jack se fue a lavar y nosotras nos quedamos con Hippo y chimuelo.

—Hippo te enseño un truco para que puedas tener a chimuelo dentro de tu habitación— le dijo Ivonne emocionada a Hippo.

—Sería asombroso— contesto con la misma emoción.

Ivonne pidió que nos alejáramos de chimuelo con un movimiento de sus manos el gran dragón se volvió un gatito negro.

—Wow ahora vas a poder entrar en la habitación— dijo Hippo mientras cargaba a chimuelo —Pero si lo puedes volver a su forma original verdad— digo Hippo preocupado.

—Si no te preocupes es algo sencillo— le dijo Ivonne con una sonrisa.

—Bueno me acompañarían a dejarlo en mi habitación— nos pregunto Hippo

—Claro— dijimos al unísono todas.

Mientras las chicas e Hippo se adelantaban dejándome atrás, Jack salió de la nada y me jalo hacia adentro de un establo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa Frost?— le dije molesta.

—Nada solamente tenía ganas de pasar tiempo de calidad contigo— me dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

—No me interesa pasar tiempo de calidad contigo, gracias— trate de salir del establo pero Jack me tomó del brazo y me obligo a verlo.

—Me molesta que pases tanto tiempo cerca de Hippo, no se sí está interesado en Mérida o en ti, así que aléjate de él— me dijo con una mirada sombría; quite mi brazo de su agarre y lo mire con diversión.

—No me digas que estas celoso— le dije con altanería

—No te confundas Elsie yo soy el único que te va a monopolizar— dicho esto me tomó de la cintura y me beso con pasión.

Lo alejé pero el nuevamente retomo el beso, cada vez intensificándolo más; lo empuje con fuerza.

—Aléjate de mi— le dije molesta y gracias a eso lance un rayo de hielo, el cual por desgracia golpeó a Ivonne, la cual me estaba buscando y por esa razón había entrado al establo.

Ivonne estaba en el suelo inconsciente; era la misma escena que con Anna no sabía que hacer, el miedo me invadió por completo.

* * *

><p><strong>MyobiXHitachiin: si perdón por el capitulo corto espero que este capitulo sea mas largo y claro en la fiesta habrá mucho jelsa.<strong>

**Blue Atomm09974: si ya se quien mejor maestro de herbologia que el lorax el protector del bosque, si tengo pensado que aparezcan tanto guy como eep.**

**Azura grandchester potter: Kristoff tengo pensado que salga en el próximo capitulo o en la fiesta, jajaja te entiendo cuando me ha tocado leer lemon me pongo mas roja que un tomate.**

**eeReneeMo: jajaja si perdón por la espera y es un honor que mi historia sea tu favorita gracias por leerla.**

**MaJoPlz: perdona la tardanza y gracias por esperar ansiosa mis capítulos y espero que continúes leyendo mi pequeña historia.**

**Sakura Gewmory: si ya se me imagine aun Jack todo pervertido pero con un lado tierno y si a pesar del enojo que le provoca Jack a Elsa del odio al amor solo hay un paso.**

**Laidyx: ESTOY VIVAAAAA, jajaja si perdón por perderme ya no lo vuelvo a hacer, sip ya casi aparece Kristoff, y claro era justo que pato tuviera su sándwich.**

**Orkidea16: si perdón por la tardanza en la actualización, la escuela me absorbe demasiado, jajaja si ya se les toca ser pareja en todo, y tomare en cuenta mucho lo de detallar gracias por el consejo.**

**Marianixlove13: me encanta volver ala gente loca jajaja no te creas., seria bueno pero Elsa siempre a vivido en soledad, pero te adelanto que abra alguien que coquetee mucho con ella.**

**ambar51chick: gracias por el cumplido, si yo igual amo todas las películas de Disney y de dreamworks, ya estoy esperando con ansias la de cómo entrenar a tu dragon 2.**

**AliceRomanovaHolmes: gracias por decir que mi fic es genial y gracias por leerlo.**

**Samara Sanchez: entre mas difícil se haga elsa mas loco va a volver a jack.**

**Marina: jajajaja tambien te adoro marina no sabes como me dan risa tus reviews, jajaja si jack debe de tener su guia de cómo conquistar chicas y si en la fiesta ya tengo pensado poner varios juego y situaciones, y calro si me quieres tener en Facebook esta bien solo dime como te llamas en Factbook y te agrego :3**

**MoonstoneIce31585: si estoy tratando con eso, jajaja ya se todos contra jack no escierto sin jack no hay historia.**

**SandyRys: gracias por leer esta historia y que te agrade tanto, no pienso poner el lemon enseguida ya que también seria algo muy apresurado y sobre si saldrá Astrid aun no se por que quiero un mericupp, pero es buena sugerencia.**

**Mailing: jajaja ya se Ivonne es algo torpe, y bienvenida gracias por leer mi fic.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo y sus reviews que me han dado no saben como me animan continuar escribiendo esta historia, ya saben cualquier duda comentario, critica y pregunta será bien aceptada y muchas gracias a todos los que le dieron favorito a mi historia.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Les pido una gran disculpa por la inmensa tardanza, en el colegio ya estamos por terminar y este mes es uno de los mas cargados tanto en tareas como en proyectos y exámenes, lamento demasiado la larga espera.**

**Pase a actualizar de manera rápida, prometo no tardar en subir los capítulos en el próximo ya será la fiesta, prometo contestar reviews en el próximo capitulo y lamento que el capitulo sea algo corto.**

**Los adoro por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia son bien aceptadas, por favor dejen reviews.**

**Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia a excepción de Ivonne no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Ivonne estaba tirada en el suelo inmóvil, su cabello se torno rápidamente de un color blanco como la nieve, Jack se acerco a ella.<p>

—Esta helada—me dijo asustado.

No sabia que hacer simplemente estaba inmóvil; repitiendo en mi mente la escena de mi niñez la vez que herí a Anna, yo no quería herir a nadie; las lagrimas empezaran a caer por mis mejillas

—Elsa sabes como podemos solucionar esto— me dijo Jack mientras se acercaba a mi.

—No lo se — le respondí con la voz temblorosa.

—Elsa tranquilízate ya veras que lo solucionaremos, quédate aquí — me dijo Jack dicho esto él salio del establo.

Que había hecho, que tal si Ivonne no despertaba jamás; sentía que me faltaba la respiración; me acerque a Ivonne con cautela, puse mi mano temblorosa en su frente y si Jack tenia razón Ivonne estaba completamente helada.

—Perdóname no era mi intención herirte, lo siento— le dije mientras lloraba y la abrazaba.

Jack entro corriendo junto con Merida Hippo y Rapunzel.

—¿Qué paso aquí?— pregunto Hippo espantado.

—Eso lo hablaremos después, Rapunzel crees poder ayudar a Ivonne— le dijo Jack alterado a Rapunzel.

—No lo se Jack por lo poco que nos dijiste, no creo poder derretir el hielo que hay en Ivonne — dijo triste Rapunzel —Pero lo intentare— dijo con decisión.

Me aleje de Ivonne, Rapunzel la envolvió con su cabello y canto; pero no ocurrió absolutamente nada, Ivonne continuaba con su cabello blanco y completamente helada.

—Ahora que vamos a hacer — dijo Hippo preocupado.

—Que tal si la llevamos a la enfermería— sugirió Rapunzel.

—No creo que una enfermera pueda derretir un hielo que no puede ver— dijo alterado Jack.

—Tengo una idea llevémosla con el profesor Merlín es el único que podría ayudarla en estos asuntos raros de magia— nos dijo Merida.

—Muy bien, Hippo toma las piernas de Ivonne— dijo Jack mientras el tomaba los hombros de Ivonne, Hippo tomo sus piernas y así salieron del establo; Merida me sonrío y me tomo del brazo.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina del profesor Rapunzel toco la puerta con desesperación, cuando la puerta se abrió vimos l profesor merlín con una cara de enojo.

—¿Qué sucede jóvenes?— nos dijo con un largo suspiro.

—Es…Es Ivonne— le dijo Rapunzel con dificultad.

—¿Ahora que hizo la Sri. Rigons?— dijo con algo de fastidio en su voz.

—Fue mi culpa—admití con tristeza —Estábamos en el establo y Jack me hizo enojar y por culpa de esto perdí el control de mis poderes e Ivonne fue la única perjudicada— le dije alterada.

—Muy bien jóvenes entren, dejen a la Sri. Rigons en el sofá— Jack e Hippo dejaron a Ivonne en el mullido sillón color rojo vino.

El profesor Merlín subió las escaleras y escuchamos como frascos eran vaciados y algunos caían al suelo, cuando el profesor Merlín bajo nuevamente nos pidió que no alejáramos de Ivonne.

El profesor tenia una taza en su mano, hizo que Ivonne se sentara y la obligo a beberse el liquido; en el rostro de Ivonne se dibujo una mueca de asco.

—Por favor jóvenes tomen asiento— nos dijo con tranquilidad el profesor.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa de caoba, el profesor nos sirvió té.

—Sri. Arendelle, tengo entendido que usted ya había pasado por una situaron similar a esta en el pasado y que por esa razón usted decidió alejarse de su hermana— me dijo el profesor yo solo asentí sin nada de ganas —No tiene por que sentirse mal, lo que le paso a la Sri. Rigons fue un accidente —

—Pero a causa de ese accidente la herí, que tal si la próxima vez que me descontrole lastime a alguien mas— le dije molesta el profesor.

—Sri. Arendelle usted ha venido a esta escuela para aprender a controlar sus poderes, si piensa que la solución a todo esta es esconderse nunca lograra nada, usted no esta sola todos sus amigos están para apoyarla— me contesto el profesor.

Yo mire a los chicos y me sonrieron.

—¿Qué tal si los próximos en salir heridos son ello?¿Qué tal si Ivonne no despierta jamás?— le dije con tristeza.

—En primer lugar no sabe lo que pueda ocurrir el tiempo y la casualidad funcionan de manera muy curiosa y en segunda la Sri. Rigons es una bruja, si el rayo hubiera golpeado a las Sri. Merida y Rapunzel o al Sr. Hippo, los resultados hubieran sido catastróficos; pero como la Sri. Rigons posee magia el hielo que es igualmente mágico va a ser absorbido por su cuerpo, lo cual facilitara el uso de magia de hielo y nieve— nos explico el profesor.

—Esta seguro que Ivonne esta bien— le pregunte.

—Usted misma lo podrá comprobar en 5…4…3…2…1 —

—Estoy viva— grito Ivonne — Y tengo mucho frío— dijo mientras castañeaban sus dientes.

No voy a mentir en ese momento llore de alivio, Ivonne se encontraba perfectamente, todos nos acercamos a ella, Ivonne nos miro y nos dio una calida sonrisa.

—Nos diste un susto de muerte— le dijo Hippo

Rapunzel abrazo a Ivonne con fuerza, luego Merida, Hippo, Jack y yo nos unimos al abrazo Ivonne estaba bien completamente bien.

—Pero que es lo que paso— pregunto con duda Ivonne.

—No te acuerdas de nada— le dijo Jack.

—Solo recuerdo que fui a buscar a Elsa y escuche su voz en el establo luego entre y pum, sentía mucho frío. — nos dijo Ivonne. —Oigan porque mi cabello es blanco— pregunto Ivonne asustada.

—Jóvenes será mejor que se retiren yo llevare a la Sri. Rigons a la enfermería para que descanse — nos dijo el profesor.

—No quiero ir a la enfermería— protesto Ivonne.

Nosotros salimos de la oficina del profesor, dejando a Ivonne discutiendo con el profesor Merlín.

—Así que al final no había sido el aire acondicionado— me dijo Hippo.

—Lamento no haberles dicho nada, es solo que no quería que me tuvieran miedo y no quería herirlos— les dije apenada.

—Pues que tonta Elsa, somos tus amigos y sabemos que nunca nos harías daño además ya escuchaste al Sr. Merlín nosotros te ayudaremos a controlar tus poderes— me dijo Merida con una sonrisa.

—Si nosotros te ayudaremos— dijeron los demás al unísono.

—Muchas gracias chicos— les dije con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos.

Todos se acercaron a mi y me abrazaron.

—Noooooo— escuche un grito muy familiar y luego observe como Anna corría hacia mi, empujo a todos y me abraso con fuerza —Es MI hermana— les dijo Anna con una mirada de miedo.

—No te preocupes Anna no pensamos quitártela— le dijo Rapunzel.

—Más les vale— les dijo mientras con sus dedos les hacía una señal de los vigilo.

—¿Qué haces aquí Anna?— le dije con una sonrisa.

—Estoy buscando a un chico alto de cabello rubio, creo que se llama Kristoforo, Christopher o algo así—

—¿Para qué lo busca?—le pregunte.

—Es que necesito su ayuda para algo, perdóname Elsa se me hace tarde te dejo—Anna beso mi mejilla y salio corriendo.

¿kristforo?, algo en el nombre se me hacia conocido; ya le preguntaría bien a Anna después; las clases trascurrieron lentamente aun me sentía culpable por haber herido a Ivonne pero mis amigos lograron que me olvidara de todo eso, el profesor Merlín tenia razón ya no me encontraba sola para nada de ahora en adelante tenia el apoyo de todos ellos; claro haría que Frost pagara por lo que había logrado sacándome de quicio pero eso ya lo vería después.

Cuando llegue al apartamento estaba completamente solo, no había rastro de Anna por ningún lado, pero me sentía agitada tal vez no física mente si no mentalmente después de el gran susto que viví.

Así que fui a mi habitación me deshice de mi ropa y me di una ducha helada; cuando salí me puse mi pijama y me dormí, a pesar de que aun no era de noche.

cuando abrí los ojos el cielo ya estaba teñido de negro, el reloj que estaba en mi cómoda indicaba que eran las dos de la mañana; tenia la boca seca a si que fui a la cocina y tomo un vaso con agua.

Tocaron la puerta, algo que era demasiado raro; me acerque a la puerta con miedo y cuando abrí la puerta no había nada, solté el aire que retenía en mis pulmones, cerré la puerta y me di la media vuelta; pero no había nada, no estaba en mi apartamento simplemente había oscuridad.

Unas sombras se pusieron frente a mi mientras adoptaban formas raras, eran…eran Merida, Hippo, Rapunzel, Jack e Ivonne, me acerque a ellos tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, donde estaba y que era lo que estaba frente a mi, ¿una ilusión?.

Cuando trate de acercarme a Ivonne esta se alejo de mi y ,e grito monstruo, eso paso igualmente cuando trate de acercar me a Merida, Rapunzel e Hippo; cuando me acerque a Jack este me miro con una cara de superioridad y luego me empujo al suelo.

-Pobre y pequeña Elsa en serio creías que tus amigos no temerían de ti, después de lo que le hiciste a la bruja, en serio crees que a alguien le importas, seamos realistas si tu no existieras la vida de tus padres habría sido mas tranquila, Anna no habría vivido tanto tiempo de soledad— me dijo una voz masculina que estaba entre la sombras —Dime Elsa ¿A que le tienes miedo?—

me levante exaltada de la cama, un sudor frío recorría mi espalda, mi habitación estaba congelada; una pesadilla una muy horrible pesadilla; por mas que trate de recuperar el sueño esa noche no lo conseguí, no quería que mis amigos me miraran con desprecio ni siquiera en sueños.

Al día siguiente Anna me dejo una nota en la mesa diciendo que se disculpaba por no poder desayunar conmigo ya que se tenia que levantar temprano para resolver unos asuntos.

Tome mi uniforme y me vestí, fui al gran comedor en donde sorprendentemente se encontraba Merida e Hippo comiendo, solamente en pensar la mirada gélida que me mostraban en mi sueño me hacia sentir temor; lo primero que hice fue ir a buscar mi desayuno, luego me senté en la mesa, Merida e Hippo estaban pálidos.

—¿Se encuentran bien chicos?— les pregunte con preocupación.

—Si solamente tuvimos pesadillas, muy malas pesadillas— dijo Merida con cansancio.

—¿Ustedes igual? — les dije sorprendida.

—Entonces tu también tuviste pesadillas, eso es raro solamente falta que Frost y Rapunzel también hayan tenido pesadillas— dijo Hippo alterado.

—Tranquilo Hippo, debe de ser una coincidencia, una muy rara pero al final una coincidencia— le dijo Merida con una sonrisa, por la cual Hippo se sonrojo.

Jack y Rapunzel venían entrando al comedor bromeando el uno con el otro, Rapunzel tenia agarrado a Jack del brazo; eso seria bueno para mi tan siquiera ya me había salido del radar atrapa chicas de Jack.

—Buenos días chicos ¿que tal su mañana?— nos dijo con su usual alegría Rapunzel.

—Del asco, no dormimos bien gracias a las entupidas pesadillas— le contesto Merida.

—Es lo que le estaba contando a Jack anoche también nosotros tuvimos pesadillas— nos dijo Rapunzel.

—Ves Merida es raro que un grupo de personas tengan pesadillas la misma noche, es ilógico y muy escalofriante— dijo Hippo alterado.

—Olvidémoslo de eso lo podemos hablar con Merlín después, vayamos a ver como se encuentra Ivonne de segura la enfermería es escalofriante— nos dijo Jack haciendo una cara de miedo cuando dijo escalofriante.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y fuimos a la enfermería cuando llegamos había enfermeras curando a algunos estudiantes y profesores; Ivonne (la cual aun tenia su cabello blanco) estaba en la cama de una esquina leyendo un libro, me daba tanta risa ver todos los gestos que hacia mientras leía, incluso maldijo en voz alta un par de veces por lo cual fue regañada por las enfermeras.

—Hola Ivonne ¿cómo te sientes? —le dije apenada.

—Muy bien, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, solamente siento algo de frío aun— me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba su libro a un lado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras aquí? — le pregunto Merida, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

—Me voy a quedar cuatro días— dijo con tristeza.

—¡Que bien!, una semana de descanso de los desastres de la brujita— le dijo Jack en tono burlón.

—No te preocupes Frost todos los desastres que no pueda hacer en estos días te los regresare el doble la siguiente—

La campana sonó y nos tuvimos que retirar, Ivonne nos rogó que no nos fuéramos, al parecer detestaba estar ahí; Al final la convencimos diciéndole que cuando la volviéramos a ir a visitar le llevaríamos una gran caja de dulces y con alegría infantil accedió a dejarnos ir.

En esos cuatro días que Ivonne estuvo en la enfermería iba a diario a visitarla, ya fuera yo sola o con los demás; A Ivonne le agradaba tener visitas y me confeso que le tenia fobia a todo aquello relacionado con el hospital; Jack había estado a lado de Rapunzel durante esos cuatro días.

No era que me importara pero como podía decir que primero me quería hacer adicta a él, me besaba, me acosaba, por su culpa Ivonne salio herida y luego iba tras Rapunzel; estupidos hombres quien los entiende; Pero que rayos pasaba conmigo ¿acaso no era eso lo que quería?, que Jack dejara de molestarme y se enfocara en alguien más.

¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?, no pensaría en Jack así de simple, estaría bien calmada y centrada que él y Rapunzel tuvieran una vida amorosa plena y feliz; Pero no me sentía así, me sentía molesta por alguna loca razón, ¿Por qué me tendría que importar Jack y las chicas con las que saliera?.

Centrada Elsa todo va a estar bien, no pienses en el solo concéntrate, no sientas, no pienses en él y todo va a salir bien.

Me encontraba doblando una esquina cuando vi a Jack coqueteándole a una chica de cabello negro, ojos azules y tez blanca; Mavis Drácula la chica del salón de alado; Ese tipo no podía controlar su testosterona; Cuando termino de hablar con Mavis se fijo en un grupo de chicas, rubias que venían juntas.

Bien Elsa no te debe de importar, ¿por qué te importaría?, solo compartiste con Frost tu primer beso y ya; En vez de levantarme los ánimos los estaba tirando al suelo; Frost no es nada, Frost no es nada, no sientes nada por él; Me repetí esto uno y otra vez, hasta que simplemente me lo creí. Al final yo tampoco significaba nada para Jack, para él cualquier chica es igual.

Pero ¿por qué? Mi corazón latía con fuerza y ¿por qué me dolía tanto pensar en Jack con otras chicas?


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes que nada les debo a todos ustedes mis lectores una enorme disculpa por el inmenso tiempo que me tomo subir el capitulo, verán me enferme de gravedad y estuve internada en el hospital por un largo tiempo lo primero que hice el dia de hoy al regresar a mi casa (además de bañarme ya que detesto el olor a hospital) fue tomar la computadora y empezar a escribir, mi padre por poco y me mato por que dice que tengo que descansar ya le dije que descansare cuando muera jaja (se enojo), además ya tenia adelantado el capitulo en mi celular pero mi hermana decidió llevar a nadar a mi pequeño celular así que murió.**

**Bueno sin mas excusas aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo el cual espero de todo corazón sea de su agrado y les guste ya que todos los capítulos los escribo para ustedes con cariño.**

**Como siempre los personaje de la historia exceptuando a Ivonne no me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

><p>Continúe caminado por los pasillos mientras seguían haciéndome preguntas acerca de Frost al final decidí que no me importaba con que chica Jack coqueteara o dejara de hacerlo al final a mi ya no me molestaría, o eso esperaba.<p>

Estaba doblando por un pasillo cuando choqué con alguien, antes de que cayera al suelo este alguien tomó mi cintura evitando que me cayera.

—Lo siento mucho y gracias por evitar que me cayera— dije apenada mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia la persona que me había brindado su ayuda.

Mis ojos se cruzaron con un par de ojos color verde, una sonrisa blanca deslumbrante, cabellos rojo y unas facciones finas pero fuertes, era un chico muy apuesto.

—Valió la pena venir hoy a la escuela si eso me permitió chocar con una chica tan linda como tu— el chico tomó mi mano y depósito un beso en ella —Se me permite conocer el nombre de esta bella chica, la cual tiene rostro de ángel—

Me sonroje violentamente, retire mi mano de la del muchacho y aclare mi garganta.

—Mi nombre es Elsa—

—Un lindo nombre para una linda chica, mi nombre es Kyle, que te parece si en modo de disculpa me acompañas a almorzar— me dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento mucho pero resulta que a la hora del almuerzo voy a visitar a una amiga a la enfermería—

—Entonces si esa no es una excusa para no salir conmigo, iré a la hora del almuerzo a ver a tu amiga y espero verte ahí— el chico beso mi mejilla y se fue.

Toque mi mejilla y sonreí inconscientemente, mi corazón latía incluso más fuerte que cuando Jack me besaba; tenía clase de dibujo, cuando llegue al salón Rapunzel y Jack estaban sentados lado a lado mientras reían, Mérida estaba jugando con el lápiz e Hippo llego a mi lado.

Me senté en medio de Mérida e Hippo, la profesora Jane entro al salón y lo primero en preguntar fue por Ivonne le respondí que se encontraba en la enfermería, ella se decepciono ya que llevaba mucho material para que Ivonne practicara su técnica de dibujo.

En clase la profesora nos permitió hacer cartas de mejórate para Ivonne, al terminar la clase, la profesora me entrego una carpeta y me dijo que se la entregara a Ivonne, aproveche el espacio de la carpeta y puse todas las cartas de mejórate dentro de ella.

Mi próxima clase era literatura la cual era impartida por la profesora Bella ella era muy buena en su materia realmente amaba los libros, mis padres me habían contado que ella se casó con un hombre el cual antes era una bestia y gracias al amor que tenía por el pudo romper el hechizo, creo que esa era la clave para cualquier maleficio el amor; la profesora Bella tenía un hijo el cual era nuestro compañero de clase.

Al terminar la clase, ya era la hora del almuerzo, deje mis libros en mi casillero y junto con los demás fuimos a la enfermería con Ivonne, cuando llegamos Ivonne continuaba leyendo su libro el cual ya están por terminar.

—Hola— nos saludo con un tono molesto Ivonne, mientras dejaba el libro de lado.

—¿Por qué estás molesta?— le pregunto Rapunzel.

—Es que hay... Estúpido los interrumpió—dijo molesta Ivonne mientras golpeaba el libro.

—La profesora Jane te envió esta carpeta, son ejercicios para que practiques tu dibujo— le dije con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy?— le pregunto Mérida.

—Mejorando aunque realmente odió estar en el hospital—

—¿Por qué odias tanto el hospital?— le pregunto Hippo.

—Es que en las películas de terror siempre asesinan a las personas en el hospital o pasan las cosas raras en el—respondió con miedo Ivonne

—Eres una tonta brujita— le dijo burlón Jack.

—Así que después de todo no me mentías mi bella Elsa— voltee a ver a Kyle el cual se encontraba parado detrás de nosotros.

Kyle se acercó a nosotros.

—Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kyle— le dijo a todos con una gran sonrisa.

Kyle le entrego una cesta de mimbreé a Ivonne con varios caramelos, Ivonne la agarro con alegría saco unos cuantos dulces y se los metió en la boca.

—Gracias por el regalo nuevo amigo de Elsa el cual quiere algo más que una amistad con Elsa— le dijo Ivonne con una gran sonrisa.

Kyle y yo nos sonrojamos a más no poder, Jack miro a Kyle con enojo lo cual me tenia sin cuidado.

—Bueno mi nombre es Rapunzel, él es Hippo, ella es Mérida, él chico de cabello blanco que te mira con ojos de pistola se llama Jack y la chica enferma que tiene la cara embarrada de caramelo es Ivonne— término diciendo con una de sus dulces sonrisa —Es un gusto para todos el poder conocerte—

—Claramente no para todos— dijo Kyle con un nudo en la garganta mientras le daba una rápida mirada a Jack.

—Si, claramente no para todos— le dijo sarcásticamente Jack.

—No le hagas caso a Frostidiota es así de encantador con casi todos los que conoce, verdad copito de nieve— le dijo burlonamente Mérida.

Jack y Mérida empezaron a lanzarse una miradas, las cuales hicieron que a todos sentir incómodos, Kyle se acercó a Ivonne.

—Me permites que te robe a Elsa, es que me gustaría llevarla a comer— le dijo apenado Kyle.

—Esta bien pero la quiero de regreso en una sola pieza si le haces algo me las pagas entendido puberto— le dijo Ivonne con un aire de madurez.

Kyle me tomo del brazo y me llevo al comedor, Alejo la silla del comedor galantemente para dejar que me sentara.

—¿Qué le gustaría comer a mi bella princesa?— me dijo Kyle galantemente.

—Me gustaría comer una pasta de cuatro quesos— le conteste con una sonrisa.

—¿Y de postre?—

—Un mousse de chocolate—

—Entonces será un mousse de chocolate para mi bella princesa— Kyle fue a donde servían la comida.

Cuando llego en la charola había un ramo de rosas blancas.

—¿De dónde las sacaste?— le pregunto sorprendida.

—Es un pequeño secreto, ahora a comer—

La comida era deliciosa, mientras comía Kyle no dejaba de mirarme con sus intensos ojos verdes.

—¿Tengo comida en la cara?—le pregunte mientras limpiaba mi mejilla con la servilleta

—No— me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Entonces ¿por qué me miras?—

—No lo se—

—¿Cómo, que no sabes?—

—Pues verás Elsa cuando un hombre se encuentra mirando el rostro de un ángel, este se puede quedar embobado admirando la belleza de este sin darse cuenta, eso es lo que me pasa a mi, me gustaría no mirarte fijamente pero eres tan bella que se me hace imposible—

me sonroje inmediatamente, mi corazón latía con fuerza, Kyle era tan lindo.

—Pues...Gracias— le termine contestando

Kyle se acercó a mi, con su pulgar limpio algo que había en mi mejilla acto seguido lamió su pulgar.

—Tenías algo de chocolate en tu mejilla—

Trague pesadamente, me sentía rara cuando estaba con Kyle.

* * *

><p>Mientras que Elsa trataba de descifrar que sentía por Kyle, Jack se quedo a solas con Ivonne en la enfermería.<p>

—Entonces ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?— le dijo Ivonne a Jack con un tono de cansancio.

—Va a sonar extraño pero no se por que siento que te puedo contar lo que me pasa—

—Pues por lo que se supuestamente todos tuvimos una vida antes de la que tenemos ahora, tal vez en alguna de tus vidas pasadas era algo como tu amigo, amiga, prima, hermana, alguien a quién le tenías confianza en el pasado—

—O simplemente eres mi perro al cual le hablaba cuando tenía algún problema— le dijo Jack a Ivonne con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

—Eres un idiota Frost ves que me estoy poniendo toda poética y sales con tus tonterías, ve al grano por favor Frost— le dijo algo molesta.

—Creo que me he enamorado de dos personas y no se a quien elegir una es igual a mi ha sufrido la soledad que yo sufrí, pero la otra están tierna y dulce, no se qué hacer, ¿Qué me aconsejas tu?— le dijo Jack con tristeza a Ivonne.

—Así que te enamoraste de Elsa y de Rapunzel—

—Como supiste nunca te dije sus nombres— dijo nervioso Jack.

—Era muy sencillo miras embelesado a Rapunzel y cuando vino Kyle a presentarse lo estabas matando con la mirada, pero por lo que deduzco estas deslumbrado por la belleza y amabilidad de Rapunzel y con Elsa al principio tu plan era que ella cayera en tus garras para luego dejarla, pero el único que cayo ante Elsa fuiste tu—

—Crees que no lo se, adoro todo de Elsa la manera en que se sonroja cuando me acercó a ella, su sonrisa que hace que mi corazón se sienta cálido, sus bellos ojos azules, sus labios suaves y calidos que….—

—Detente ahí Frost no me interesa saber ningún detalle mas, ahora dime que sientes cuando vez a Rapunzel—

—No lo se siento una gran calidez y también adoro su sonrisa y su amabilidad—

—¿Qué tal si lo que sientes por Rapunzel no es nada mas que un cariño de hermanos o amigos? —

—Tal vez sea así—

—Dime como te sentirías si un chico invita a Rapunzel a la fiesta del sábado—

—Normal, claro me preocuparía por ella por saber si el tipo no quiere algo mas de ella—

—Ahora dime como te sentirías si Kyle invita a Elsa al baile—

—Congelo al maldito— Dijo Jack con un aura tenebrosa.

—Ves las respuestas son totalmente distintas, por que los hombres son tan torpes—

—Por que ustedes son tan complicadas, yo se que Elsa siente algo por mi por que no viene ella y se me confiesa. —

—Quien te asegura que ella siente algo por ti, que tal si Kyle es la persona con la que Elsa esta destinada a estar, que tal si por tu ego la pierdes para siempre— le dijo exaltada Ivonne

Jack se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca.

—Me niego a creerlo— le contesto en apenas un susurro.

—Jack tal vez no sea la indicada para aconsejarte sobre el amor, yo nunca me he enamorado, pero se que la manera en que miras a Elsa es única y se que tal vez seas un idiota a veces o casi siempre y aunque la hagas enojar o te burles de ella, se que la quieres y eso es lo importante—

—Pero que pasa si ella no me quiere— le dijo Jack con un semblante de tristeza que hizo que el corazón de Ivonne se conmoviera.

—Entonces tendrás que luchar por ella y demostrarle que la quieres sinceramente— le contesto Ivonne con una calida sonrisa.

—Hay veces en las que puedes ser muy sabia pequeña bruja, ahora si me permites tengo que hacer un plan de conquista—

—Ni que estuvieras jugando Risk Frost—

—Para mi si es así y estoy apunto de conquistar a Elsa— le dijo Jack a Ivonne con una sonrisa, se levanto de la silla pero antes de irse de la enfermería volteo a ver a Ivonne —Brujita cuidado detrás de ti el asesino con motosierra— le grito Jack asustado a Ivonne.

Esta se espanto tanto que se cayo de la cama; Jack salio de la enfermería riéndose de Ivonne.

—Eres un idiota, pero no hay nada verdad— le grito Ivonne, la cual miro con a su alrededor en busca del asesino de la motosierra.

El sábado llego y ya era le doceava tienda de ropa que recorría con Anna, Merida y Rapunzel; Ivonne nos había dicho que había un autobús que pasaba frente a la escuela el cual te dejaba en el mall y también te podía llevar de regreso a la escuela, Anna pensó que seria mejor tener un vestido para estrenar en la fiesta que ponerse uno de los que tenia, Rapunzel no tenia que ponerse así que junto algunos de sus ahorros.

Anna y Rapunzel se parecían ambas eran activas y alegres, incansables sobretodo incansables; Merida y yo nos sentamos en un banco mientras ellas entraban a una tienda a revisar algunos accesorios para sus vestidos.

Una pequeña niña paso frente a nosotras con un cono de helado (yo les digo raspado), pero tenia la agujetas de sus tenis desamarradas provocando que se tropezara y su helado cayera al suelo, me dio pena ver la triste a si que tome su cono de helado e hice una pequeña bola de nieve, le quite su jugo de uva a Merida y le puse el jugo encima la niña me dio las gracias y salio corriendo.

—En verano pondremos un puesto de helados tu y Frost podrían hacer la nieve y gratis, nos haríamos millonarios— me dijo Merida con diversión.

—Será mejor que ya regresemos a la escuela aun nos tenemos que arreglar— nos dijo Rapunzel mientras salía de la tienda corriendo, con todas las bolsas de compras.

—Si compramos unos vestidos especiales para las dos— nos dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

Las chicas se adelantaron dejándome atrás, mi celular sonó y lo saque de mi bolsa.

**_Te estaré esperando en la puerta del edificio_**

**_Me muero de ganas de volver a verte_**

**_De seguro serás la mas bonita de la fiesta_**

Era un mensaje de Kyle el me había invitado a la fiesta y no dude de contestar que si, yo iría con los chicos y me encontraría casualmente con el ahí, Kyle era un gran chico, claro a Anna aun no le contaba de Kyle, tenia miedo de que ella lo tomara a mal.

En cuanto llegamos a la escuela fuimos a la habitación de Rapunzel, la cual era espaciosa, iluminada y con muchas pinturas en los muros las cuales había hecho Rapunzel; Nos empezamos a arreglar de in mediato, habíamos pedido comida e incluso pusimos música para entrar en ambiente según Rapunzel.

—Ni loca me pongo eso— protesto Merida.

—Pero te veras encantadora Merida, vamos pruébatelo— le dijo Rapunzel suplicante

Rapunzel sostenía un vestido verde oscuro, de manga algo larga, el vestido era algo corto pero era sencillo y lindo.

—No, No y No, odio los vestidos y mas si estos son cortos, así que lo lamento pero no lo usare, creo que me pondré unos jeans y una playera cualquiera, así que te puedes ir olvidándote de verme en esa cosa— afirmo Merida.

Entonces Rapunzel y Anna se miraron de una manera, la cual me dio miedo, entre las dos tomaron los brazos de Merida y se la llevaron a la habitación de Rapunzel, Cuando Merida salio llevaba puesto el vestido; Me reí de ella un poco.

—Cállate Elsa, este es vergonzoso, me voy a vengar tengan por seguro eso—

—Ya, ya cálmate Merida es hora de los accesorios— dijo con emoción Rapunzel.

La cual le puso un collar a Merida el cual tenia un dije de flecha, era una flecha larga que tenia dos pequeñas atravesando esta, le pudo un cinturón trenzado color café y unos zapatos cerrados color café; Merida se veía bonita, Rapunzel por mas que trato no pudo lograr peinar a Merida.

El vestido de Rapunzel era sin mangas, corto le legaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, era color rosa y tenia un listón en la parte baja del busto; su cabello lo dejo acomodado en su habitual trenza

El vestido de Anna era de color azul oscuro, de tirantes color plateado, Anna se hizo una media cola ala cual le agrego un broche azul.

Y el vestido que estaba usando yo, parecía un top y una falda unidos por tela trasparente, el vestido era color negro y las mangas eran largas las cuales también eran de tela transparente, me cabello lo amarre en una trenza de lado, mis labios estaba pintados de color carmín y créanme con mi tono de piel se notaba el color.

Cuando el reloj marco las diez, las cuatro salimos sigilosamente de la habitación de Rapunzel, los chicos ya nos esperaban afuera del edificio donde se haría la fiesta.

Hippo llevaba una playera verde de cuadros, un chaleco café y unos pantalones negros; Frost llevaba una playera azul con unos detalles blancos y unos jeans oscuros; cuando me miro tenia una sonrisa algo rara en el rostro, Pero cuando Hippo miro a Merida en sus ojos había una chispa.

—Te ves…bien— le dijo con pena Hippo a Merida.

—Tu tampoco te ves mal— le respondió Merida.

—Están listos para la mejor fiesta de sus vidas chicos— nos dijo con una emoción de niño Jack, se acerco discretamente a mi y me susurro— wow, me dejaste sin palabras Elsa te ves hermosa— le agradecí y nos acercamos a los demás

Todos estábamos caminando hacia el edificio, cuando escuchamos un grito muy familiar el voltear a ver de donde provenía el grito Ivonne venia corriendo hacia nosotros.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— le pregunto Rapunzel preocupada.

—Quería venir a la fiesta a si que me escape de la enfermería— nos dijo Ivonne con una sonrisa.

Aun llevaba la bata del hospital y su cabello seguía blanco.

—Y piensas entrar así a la fiesta— le dijo Merida.

—Claro que no, estas tontas batas están abiertas de la parte de atrás, nunca entraría con esto a la fiesta; denme un minuto— Ivonne se oculto detrás del un árbol y al salir, llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes color aguamarina; se veía muy bonita.

—Bueno creo que ahora si podemos entrar— nos dijo Jack.

Al entrar al edificio la música inundaba el ambiente, había luces de colores, gente bailando, bebiendo, cantando, e incluso jugando algunos juegos que no conocía; el ambiente era alegre por así decirlo.

Flynn saco a Rapunzel a bailar, Merida fue la que saco a Hippo a bailar casi por obligación; Jack me miro con una pequeña sonrisa y me extendió su mano, yo lo mire igualmente con una sonrisa.

—Perdona Frost me llevo a mi bella dama—Kyle salio de la nada, me tomo de la cintura y me saco a la pista de baile.

No sabia ni como rayos bailar la música que sonaba a todo volumen por toda la casa, Kyle me había susurrado al oído que me dejara llevar, cosa que hice y poco a poco me fui sintiendo cómoda al bailar ese tipo de música.

Me sentía feliz y tranquila después de muchos años, me sentía como una chica normal, no era Elsa la futura reina de Arendelle, no era el monstruo que tanto temía; simple y sencillamente era Elsa una adolescente normal.

Después de largo tiempo bailando Kyle me fue a buscar algo de beber, me trajo un liquido ambarino en un vaso rojo, al beberlo pude saber con facilidad que se trataba de cerveza, el liquido quemo algo mi garganta, la verdad no me había agradado en nada el sabor pero aun así continúe bebiendo este.

Alguno compañeros de Kyle se lo habían llevado, Jack se acerco a mi con una nueva bebida, le di un sorbo a esta y estaba dulce era deliciosa.

—Asumí que ese tipo no sabría que a ti no te gustan las cosas algo agrias o fuertes, así que te traje algo que te podría gustar mas— me dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

—Muchas gracias me gusto mucho, ¿quieres ir a bailar?— le pregunte con picardía.

—Sería un enorme honor mi bella reina— me dijo Jack con un leve reverencia.

Antes de salir a la pista de baile, busque a Anna con la mirada; cuando la encontré la vi bailando con Hans, lo bueno es que no estaba bebiendo alcohol; Jack me jalo de la mano y me obligo a ir con él a la pista, la música era distinta esta ves el cuerpo de Jack estaba prácticamente pegado el mío.

Rapunzel y Flynn se encontraban bailando en la pista, Merida estaba jugando a los dardos con Hippo, la única que aun no ubicaba era a Ivonne.

—No te preocupes por la brujita, debe de estar bien— me susurro Jack.

—Como supiste que estaba preocupada por ella— Jack me dio la vuelta y me abrazo de espaldas mientras bailábamos.

—Siempre que pones esa mirada en tus ojos es que algo te preocupa, te conozco muy bien Elsa siempre te estoy observando—

—¿Me debería preocupar por ello?— le pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por el momento no mi bella reina—

La música siguió sonando a todo volumen, las manos de Jack vagaron hasta mi cintura y me obligo a acercarme a él, cuando ya me encontraba agotada Jack me saco de la pista y me llevo jugar dardos, le había dicho que era mala en ese juego pero el insistió, me ayudo a tomar una posición adecuada para poder acertar en el blanco; tomo mi mano en la suya y me ayudo a lanzar el dardo casi llegaba al blanco por unos pocos centímetros; Merida se burlo de nosotros durante un largo rato pero no le dimos importancia.

Jack fue a buscarnos mas de esa bebida dulce que me había dado, y luego jugamos a las cartas, si también éramos un asco en eso todo lo que habíamos apostado lo habíamos perdido en menos de cinco minutos; luego Jack se puso a pescar manzanas con su boca, cuando logro atrapar una se acerco a mi con la manzana en la boca, hizo que pusiera mis manos al frente y dejo la manzana ahí.

—Que asco— le dije con una pequeña mueca.

Jack se acerco a mi con intenciones de besarme, pero alguien me tomo de la cintura y me beso en los labios, no me tomo mucho tiempo descubrir que se trataba de Kyle, cuando nos separamos Kyle volteo a ver a Jack.

—Gracias por cuidar de MI chica—le dijo Kyle a Jack, mientras me llevaba a la pista de baile.

Jack lucia completamente molesto cuando Kyle me alejo de su lado.

—Perdóname Elsa los del equipo de futbol me llamaron para hacerle una pequeña broma a una chica rara— me dijo Kyle apenado.

—¿Y se puedes saber que clase de broma? — le pregunte algo picara.

—Eres una persona sumamente curiosa, ¿sabias que la curiosidad mato al gato?— me dijo igualmente pícaro.

—Y tu sabias que el gato tiene nueve vidas—

Kyle me miro con una sonrisa, beso mi frente exhalo y luego empezó a hablar.

—No es gran cosa lo de la broma, únicamente metimos un muñeco con una mascara de monstruo a su casillero—

—Y ¿por qué le hacen bromas? — le pregunte algo desconcertada.

—Al parecer aquella chica tiene algo que no le pertenece y el dueño original desea recuperarlo, pero eso no importa ahora vamos a divertirnos—

Kyle y yo empezamos a bailar y a nuestro lado apareció Jack con Rapunzel; le di una rápida mirada a Flynn el cual estaba molesto o mas bien diría celoso de ver a Jack con Rapunzel, Kyle me acerco mas a él sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos, cuando trato de besarme nuevamente Jack choco con él.

Kyle no le presto la minima atención simplemente me tomo de la cintura y nos alejamos de ahí, Kyle se fue a buscar unas cosas y me dejo sola un momento, una chica choco conmigo la mire bien y era Mavis Drácula, la "amiga" de Jack.

—Hola, tu debes de ser Elsa, Jack no deja de hablarme de ti eres algo linda— me dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

—Mucho gusto ¿tu eres Mavis, la amiga de Jack? —

—Soy mucho mas que una amiga, conozco a Jack desde hace muchísimo tiempo y se que esta interesado en ti de manera especial nunca lo había visto tener interés por ninguna chica hasta que apareciste tu— me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Fue un gusta hablar contigo pero me tengo que ir—le conteste y me aleje raídamente.

Por que sus palabras me habían incomodado un poco, claro yo sabia que Jack solo me veía como su presa no había nada en especial en la manera en que me miraba, pero cuando veía a Rapunzel su mirada se volvía mas calida; Kyle no se pudo quedar el resto de la noche conmigo se disculpo ya que el tenia un compromiso urgente a la mañana siguiente; en cambio yo me que de deambulando por la fiesta sola durante un rato y también continúe bebiendo un poco.

Después de mi quinta bebida veía algo borroso y me costaba caminar; Jack vio esto y a pesar de que el se encontraba en el mismo estado, alejado de mi y hablando con unas chacas, me tomo de la cintura y me saco de la fiesta, mientras tratábamos inútilmente de llegar a nuestros respectivos departamentos en silencio, ya que con cada pequeño tropiezo que hacíamos nos carcajeábamos.

Cuando al fin pudimos llegar a nuestro edificio, Jack me jalo a su habitación y me beso, y por primera vez yo correspondí el beso, sus manos vagaron por mi espalda hasta que encontró la cremallera del vestido, no se que rayos estaba haciendo pero de un momento a otro yo era la que estaba desvistiendo a Frost, llegamos a su cama a duras penas y….

* * *

><p><strong>MyobiXHitachiin: no creas que tan rápido el destino da muchas vueltas jajaja.<strong>

**Sakura Gremory: Gracias por tu comprensión pero ya ves Frost tenia que ser un mujeriego para que Elsa admita que siente algo por el.**

**Orkidea16: Exacto todas son tácticas de Frost para lograr su cometido solo que ahora Jack es el que cayo.**

**Blue Atom09974: Jajaja poco a poco ella lo entenderá, tal vez por las malas pero lo entenderá.**

**Azura grandchester potter: jajajaja ya se la única chica oficial de Frost es Elsa, tratare de mencionar mas seguido a Krsitoff.**

**Samara Sanchez: Igual a mi me encanta Kristoff, perdón por la tardanza y espero que el capitulo te guste.**

**Ambar51chick: jajaja si es amor, todos ya lo sabemos jajaja gracias por el cumplido del capitulo.**

**laidyx: a todos nos toca tomarnos una cucharada de nuestro propio chocolate, ves le toco a Frost, si ya se el hospital es tenebroso.**

**Portgas D. Lidia: perdón por la tardanza espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.**

**Clary17: Muchas gracias, me alegro que mi historia te gustara desde el principio.**

**Adriana: perdóname por la tardanza la escuela me dejaba agotada y se me iba la inspiración.**

**Nnia01: perdóname por la tardanza en la actualización, espero que me perdones y que te guste el capitulo.**

**MarieAliceIsabella: me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia.**

**Jelsanatica(guest):jajaja espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas en este capitulo y lamento poner tus nervios de punta; no me envíes a Samy por favor, lamento muchisiomo la tardanza.**

**InfiniteSky22: hola, aquí tienes la continuación lamento la tardanza y muchas gracias por el cumplido.**

**The stardreamer: si yo también amo el mericcup habrá tanto mericcup como jelsa así que no te preocupes.**

**Yarumi: bendita casualidad que te puso mi historia en tu camino de lectura me alegro mucho de que mi historia te guste y gracias por leerla.**

**Marina04: Yo también te extrañe muchísimo marina, y créeme me gusto tu idea de hacer caer a Jack primero así que la implementare poco a poco, que mal que marina ya estuviera usada créeme te entiendo por eso mi nombre es demasiado largo todos las que quería ya estaban tomando y te pido una enorme disculpa por la tardanza.**

**Valusuperchic: Ivonne es la que se despierta y dice que esta viva.**

**Guest: aquí tienes el capitulo en serio lamento la tardanza.**

**Lin-chan02: muchas gracias por tus cumplidos, no sabes como me alegran el día.**

**Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y si es así por favor dejen sus reviews y si no tambien, cualquier duda, cometario, observación, critica o pregunta seran bien recibida y me gustaria compartir con ustedes est link u/979690/Destiny-Smith-Jones****en el cual subi una pequeña historia la cual escribi para un concurso claro si es que les ha gustado mi forma de escribir, sin mas que decir les agradezco mucho el leer este fic. ****J**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola nana está de vuelta!,y sigo viva, Antes que nada les debo una enorme disculpa por la inmensa tardanza, además de que regrese al hospital esta vez fue por corto tiempo y algo no tan urgente como la primera vez y luego ya empezó un nuevo ciclo escolar en la escuela y he tenido demasiadas tareas, así que les pido una disculpa y paciencia; no planeó dejar de escribir ni esta ni mi otro fic.**

**Los personajes a excepción de Ivonne no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Mi cabeza me dolía a mas no poder, trate de abrir los ojos pero la luz de la mañana me molesto, el ruido de la ducha igualmente era fastidioso; seguramente Anna decidió darse una ducha demasiado temprano para mi gusto, me acurruque en la cama, hoy era domingo así que no tenia que preocuparme por prepararme para las clases.<p>

Estaba por entregarme nuevamente al un relajante y reparador sueño profundo cuando unos labios gélidos besaron mi espalda, inmediatamente abrí mis ojo y voltee a ver al dueño de aquellos labios, Jack Frost.

—Buenos días preciosa—me dijo con una gran sonrisa lasciva, Jack llevaba únicamente una toalla en la cintura. Me sonroje inmediatamente al verlo. —no se por que el sonrojo ayer hicimos muchas mas cosas vergonzosas—

—¿A que te refieres con hicimos? — le dije alterada; pero mi respuesta fue inmediatamente contestada, baje la mirada a las sabanas que me cubrían y efectivamente no tenia nada de ropa.

Además de la inminente jaqueca causada por el alto consumo de alcohol, ahora tenia un gran dolor de cabeza, la noche anterior Jack y yo; trague pesadamente la sola idea me era absurda, además de que no me acordaba de nada.

—Eres una fiera Elsie, quien lo diría— me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Esto no esta para nada bien, soy una princesa y futura reina; se supone que debería de llegar pura y casta al matrimonio o al menos hacer esto con alguien que ame o me guste—

—¿Acaso yo no te gusto? — me dijo Jack mientras se acercaba a mi con una mirada feroz.

—Idiota— lo empuje y de repente otro pensamiento desagradable vino a mi mente— Espera si tu y yo hicimos esto entonces ¿Anna? — me levante rápidamente de la cama cubriendo mi desnudez con la sabana, salí a la sala de Jack en donde encontré mis prendas intimas regadas por así decirlo, me las puse rápidamente y nuevamente me envolví en la sabana.

Busque mi vestido por toda la sala y la cocina y nada, entre nuevamente a la habitación de Jack en donde este e miraba desde la cama.

—¿acaso buscas esto? — me dijo mientras sostenía mi vestido entre sus manos, trate de arrebatárselo pero fue inútil —te lo daré si me besas—

—Esta bien pero cierra los ojos— le dije con una dulce sonrisa, Jack parecía sorprendido por mi respuesta pero cerro los ojos.

Tome una sudadera azul con unas adornos blancos que había en el suelo, me la puse y salí de su departamento, me acerque a la puesta del mío e inmediatamente salio un chico alto de cabello rubio.

—¿Quién eres tu? — le pregunte molesta.

—Mi nombre es Kristoff, en la fiesta de anoche vi a su hermana Anna algo borracha y la traje hasta su apartamento, le juro que no la toque, pero me quede dormido por que la lleve a hasta el sofá y me abrazo del cuello, su hermana tiene un agarre fuerte— me dijo el chico con nervios.

El chico se aparto de la puerta, entre y efectivamente mi hermana se encontraba perfectamente bien aun continuaba dormida en el sofá pero estaba bien.

—Gracias— le dije mas tranquila.

—No hay de que— me dijo el chico y se fue.

Entre a mi habitación y me puse unos shorts cafés, aunque la sudadera me quedaba larga no era para nada cómodo no llevar nada debajo de ella, me puse unos tenis, tomo mi celular, billetera y mi celular; cuando salí de mi departamento me encontré a Jack afuera del suyo perfectamente vestido.

—Esa es mi sudadera—

—Evidentemente es tuya pero dada la situación en la que me pusiste la tuve que tomar, ahora será mejor que busquemos a nuestros amigos—

—Como ordene mi reina—me dijo haciendo una torpe reverencia.

ignore a Jack y nos dirigimos juntos al apartamento de Rapunzel, la luz del sol fue insoportable, Jack me había dado unas pastillas para que se me pasaran los síntomas de la borrachera pero ere evidente que su efecto tardaba algo.

Al llegar al departamento de Rapunzel la puerta se encontraba sin seguro, entramos con precaución, al entrar el cabello de Rapunzel se encontraba, por todo el apartamento, seguimos el cabello hasta que hayamos a Rapunzel en el techo, acostada en una hamaca improvisada con su cabello.

—Ve por un poco de agua yo despertare a Punzie— me ordeno Jack.

Hice lo que me dijo de mala gana, cuando regrese con el tenia a Rapunzel en brazos esta despertaba y le sonreía soñolientamente, Jack la bajo al sofá le entrego la misma medicina para la borrachera que a mi le entregue el vaso con agua para quitarse el amargo sabor de la boca.

—¿Recuerdas como llegaste a tu casa anoche? — le pregunto con preocupación Jack.

—Flynn me trajo— le contesto con una mueca de dolor.

—¿Y luego se fue? — le dijo con duda Jack.

—Si, y en cuanto se fue yo me puse a jugar con mi cabello eso explica por que estaba dormida en el techo—

—Bueno si ya termino el interrogatorio aun tenemos que busca a Hippo, Merida e Ivonne, que es la que mas preocupada me tiene— les dije a ambos.

—Vámonos— nos dijo Jack.

—Los alcanzo en un rato tengo que acomodar mi cabello— nos dijo algo apenada Rapunzel.

Jack y yo salimos de su apartamento.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso anoche entre nosotros? —

—No, Jack no me interesa hablar de ello, es algo que no recuerdo así que para mi es algo que no paso— le dije con frialdad.

—Entonces si lo hubieses hecho con Kyle todo estaría bien, incluso estarías feliz. — me dijo molesto.

—No Jack, Kyle no es nada para mi, el es sólo un amigo, además si lo hubiera hecho con el o con cualquier otro chico que mas te da a ti—le grite igualmente molesta.

—Te lo dije el único del que te puedes enamorar es de mi, no voy a dejar que chico que es algo amable, te deslumbre—

—Tal vez si tu fueras algo igual a Kyle, la historia seria distinta—

—No me compares con ese imbecil, y ni siquiera pienses que seré igual a el solo para darte gusto—

—Tienes razón no hay punto de comparación evidentemente Kyle es mucha mas educado y amable que tu—

—Si y evidentemente Rapunzel es mejor para mi—

—Bien entonces ve tras de ella y ami déjame en paz—

—Bien tu quédate con el idiota de Kyle—

Jack y yo nos mirábamos con furia, nuestra pequeña discusión había logrado una ventisca en los pasillos de el edificio departamental; salimos ambos de ahí molestos y sin dirigirnos palabra alguna, no negaría que me había herido que Jack pensara que Rapunzel era mejor que yo; mi orgullo femenino se encontraba mancillado.

Fuimos a la habitación de Hippo y no había nadie, excepto chimuelo el cual estaba dormido en una esquina; el ir a la habitación de Merida el resultado fue el mismo su departamento completamente vacío.

Continuamos caminado por el campus esperando encontrar a Hippo o Merida o Ivonne, maldición y cada vez sentía mas tensión entre Jack y yo; llegamos a las establos, recuerdo que Merida tiene un caballo así que entramos.

Al entrar nos encontramos a Hippo y Merida dormidos juntos sobre un montón de paja, era lindo verlos así; hasta que Jack le lanzo una bola de nieve a Hippo en la cara arruinando el momento; Merida e Hippo se levantaron de inmediato y se separaron, ambos estaban extremadamente rojos.

—Bueno tortolitos, ¿que hicieron anoche? — les pregunto picadamente Jack.

—Nada Frost, no hicimos absolutamente nada que sea de tu incumbencia— le dijo Merida molesta.

—No creo que le pueda llamar nada a dormir juntos y abrazados Merida—le dijo Jack con sarcasmo.

Hippo se encontraba sonrojado hasta las orejas , salimos del establo y nos encontramos con Rapunzel afuera.

—Veo que ya encontraron a Hippo y Merida que bueno—dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa.

—Siento que alguien falta aquí—nos dijo Hippo mientras se tragaba a duras apenas la medicina contra resaca que tenia Jack.

—Claro que alguien nos hace falta, el factor problema o sea—nos dijo Jack.

—Ivonne—dijimos todos al unísono.

—OK creo que tal vez si vamos a la escuela oí algún lugar en que las cosas sean desastrosas la podremos encontrar—dijo Merida mientras se quitaba la paja del cabello.

—Esa seria una buena idea pero si Ivonne fue a la escuela en estado de ebriedad eso significaría expulsión definitiva para ella.—

—Tienes razón Rapunzel pero si Ivonne ya fue expulsada hablando hipotéticamente significaría que ya no hay nada en su departamento, así que lo mejor es ir a revisar ahí primero—le dije.

Fuimos todos en grupo al apartamento de Ivonne o eso tratábamos ya que ninguno de nosotros sabia en donde se encontraba, tardamos una hora entera en averiguar el lugar en el que se encontraba el departamento de Ivonne , solo le tuvimos que prometer a una chica comprarle durante una semana el almuerzo.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación de Ivonne no pudimos abrir esta, ni con magia, ni fuerza bruta; decidimos salir del edificio y buscar la ventana de Ivonne, el único problema es que la habitación de Ivonne estaba en el tercer piso así que hicimos una escalera humana.

Jack cargo a Hippo, Hippo cargo a Merida, Merida me cargo a mi, y Yo cargue a Rapunzel.

—Mejor apresúrense no son precisamente livianos— se quejo Jack.

—No seas niña Frost— le grito Merida.

—No veo a Ivonne, pero todas sus cosas están ahí — nos dijo Rapunzel.

Cuando Rapunzel estaba bajando he hizo un paso erróneo, provocando que todos cayéramos al suelo; o mejor dicho encima de Jack.

—Siento como si una manada de hipopótamos me cayeran encima— dijo Jack a duras penas.

Solo recibimos raspones, moretones y algunas heridas superficiales.

—Ya sabemos que la bruja sigue en la escuela, el problema es saber ¿en donde esta? — decía Jack mientras se masajeaba su hombro izquierdo.

—No se donde este, pero me muero de hambre, no podemos realizar un trabajo detectivesco con el estomago vacío— se quejo Merida.

—Esta bien vamos a comer— les dije a mis compañeros.

Llegamos a la cafetería de Duques, la cual estaba algo llena de adolescentes con gafas oscuras y bebiendo café, se veían los estragos de la fiesta del día de ayer, caras demacrada y con falta de sueño.

Desayunamos de manera rápida ya que la cafetería se llenaba con el paso de los minutos.

—Estoy demasiado llena— se quejo Merida.

—Que esperabas después de todo te comiste cuatro ordenes de buñuelos, una omelet de queso y un pie de manzana— le contesto Rapunzel mientras enlistaba la comida con sus dedos.

—Pareciera que nunca comiste— le dijo con burla Jack.

—Ya cállense tenemos una bruja problemática que buscar— les grito Merida.

—Si ya terminaron de pelear por que no miran lo que hay en esa rama— nos dijo Hippo.

Todos volteamos a ver a uno de los árboles del patio, y ahí estaba el vestido de Ivonne.

—OK tal vez la bruja este extraviada y desnuda ¿qué bien? — dijo Jack con preocupación.

—No creo que solo este desnuda Frost, también puede que este herida— dijo Merida.

—¿A que te refieres? — le pregunte.

—Si miras con atención el vestido esta manchado de sangre y no es precisamente un poco de sangre. —

Miramos con atención y Merida tenia razón, el vestido estaba desgarrado y tenia sangre; entre todos empezamos a buscar a Ivonne en los alrededores pero nada.

—Será mejor que nos dividamos— nos dijo Hippo.

Rapunzel se fue con Hippo, Merida se fue sola y Jack se quedo conmigo.

—Tranquila la encontraremos— me trato de tranquilizar Jack.

—Pero en que estado Jack, que tal si, si, ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo— le dije algo alterada.

—Entonces no lo hagas, te prometo que la vamos a encontrar—

Buscamos a Ivonne por toda la escuela pero nada absolutamente nada, es como si hubiera desaparecido.

—No la encontramos por ningún lado—

—Elsa tranquilízate—

—No puedo Jack. — le dije alterada.

Jack se acerco ami y me beso; me olvide de todo en ese momento.

—¿Ya estas mejor? — me pregunto.

—Si pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, me quedo claro que la persona que te gusta es Rapunzel— le dije mientras le daba la espalda.

—Maldición Elsa que o lo ves la persona que quiero es…—

—Chicos— llegaron corriendo Hippo, Merida y Rapunzel.

—¿Qué rayos quieren? — les pregunto molesto Jack.

—Solo queríamos saber si ustedes habían tenido suerte encontrando a Ivonne— nos dijo Hippo.

—No nada— les dije con tristeza.

—Que tal si regresamos a su departamento puede que ella este ahí— me animo Rapunzel.

Sabia que eres imposible ya que Ivonne estaba herida pero aun así fuimos a su departamento; cuando llegamos había un chico de cabello negro muy sospechoso frente a la puerta; en cuanto nos vio se fue.

Nos acercamos a la puerta de Ivonne y tocamos.

—Ya voy maldición— grito una voz masculina desde adentro.

Cuando la puerta se abrió un chico de nuestra edad. De cabello Cataño claro, ojos avellana, nos miro de arriba abajo como un buitre a su presa.

—¿Qué desean? — nos pregunto con una pésima actitud.

—Disculpa las molestias ¿esta es la habitación de Ivonne? — le pregunto Merida con sarcasmo.

—Si, linda es la habitación de la bruja esa— le respondió el chico a Merida.

—Y tu, ¿que haces aquí? —le dijo con hostilidad Jack.

—La estoy buscando muñeco de nieve— le respondió igualmente con hostilidad el chico a Jack.

—¿Quién eres tu? ¿y para que la buscas? —Le pregunto Rapunzel.

—Mi nombre no es lo importante y los asuntos que tenga que tratar con aquella bruja no es de su incumbencia—

—Nos interesa por que ella es nuestra amiga, lo único que sabemos es que esta extraviada y herida— le respondí.

—Suerte con su búsqueda, aquí no hay nada que les pueda decir su paradero— dicho esto el chico salio de la habitación de Ivonne azotando la puerta detrás de el.

—Que chico tan insolente— se quejo Merida.

—Eso no importa ahora debemos de continuar con la búsqueda de la bruja extraviada, por que presiento que si este tipo la encuentra primero no le va a ir nada bien—

—Jack tiene razon pero ahora en donde la buscamos— dijo Hippo.

—Bueno no tengo ni la menor idea, que tal si la seguimos buscando por separado, nos veremos dentro de diez minutos en la cafetería— nos dijo Mérida.

Todos se separaron nuevamente sólo que estaba vez Hippo fue con Merida y Rapunzel se fue sola; algo que se me hizo raro ya qué él debería de haber ido con su querida Rapunzel.

Odiaba el hecho de sentirme así, odiaba que Jack jugara así conmigo, ese torpe hacía de mis sentimientos se volvían un completo desastre, mi mente, mis pensamientos todos ellos se volvían un caos.

—Elsa ¿estas bien?— me pregunto Jack.

Lo mire un momento, le di la espalda y exhale.

—Me encuentro de maravilla — le conteste de manera cortante.

—Elsa quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decir por favor— me dijo suplicante Jack.

—Perdóname pero no me interesa escuchar nada que venga de ti— le dije algo molesta.

—Elsa escúchame— me dijo Jack, lo deje hablando sólo mientras salía del edificio de Ivonne, cuando llegue a la puerta Jack tomó mi brazo y me obligo a mirarlo. —Fui un idiota, perdóname—

Jack se acercó a mi y me beso, pero este beso era distinto a los demás, no se pero era como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo, como si mi corazón latiera por primera vez.

—¡Gross mis ojos se quemaron!— escuchamos un grito familiar, Jack y yo nos separado y encontramos a Ivonne parada ahí, algo pálida pero bien —Si se siguen besuqueando en la entrada del edificio van a ganar una expulsión inmediata— nos reprendió.

—A todo esto donde rayos te habías metido, sabes lo preocupados que estábamos— le grito Jack, que al igual que yo se encontraba rojo hasta las orejas.

—No tienes por que gritarme, vivimos en el siglo XXI, hay cosa que se llaman celulares, sabes es esa mágica cajita que comunica a las personas que están en distintos lugares— le dijo con sarcasmo Ivonne.

—¿Estas herida?— le pregunte con preocupación.

—Pues me herí el estómago, tengo un gran rasguño, pero ya fui con la enfermera, la cual me dijo que me daría un cupón para le enfermería ya que al parecer casi vivo ahí pero estoy bien— me respondió con una sonrisa —Pero me gustaría saber si, ¿ya son novios?, saben el encontrar a dos de tus amigos besandose así en la puerta de tu casi casa es algo traumante—

—Yo y Jack...— ni si quiera le puede responder por que ni siquiera yo sabía la respuesta de esa interrogante.

—Bruja ¿conoces a un chicos de cabello castaño?— le dijo Jack.

—Nop, sólo a Hippo, ¿por qué?—

—Un chico estaba en tu apartamento hace un rato y él era castaño— le respondí.

—En mi apartamento, eso es raro tengo un hechizo de protección para que nadie entre sin mi permiso—

Ivonne subió a su departamento dejándonos a Jack y a mi solos.

—le llamaré a Mérida para avisarle que hayamos a la bruja— me dijo algo nervioso Jack.

—Claro yo iré arriba con Ivonne— le respondí, mientras intentaba irme Jack tomó mi mano, lo mire a los ojos y un leve sonrojó se dibujó en sus mejillas.

—Por favor quédate conmigo necesito decirte algo importante— me dijo.

—Cla..claro yo te espero— le respondí igualmente con nervios.

Jack se alejó, sacó su celular y marcó el número de Mérida; Ivonne tenía razón la pudimos haber localizado por medio del celular.

—Mérida le dirá a Rapunzel y luego vendrán todos para acá— me dijo Jack mientras se acercaba a mi y guardaba su celular — verás Elsa antes de ser interrumpido por los chicos quería decirte que lo lamento fui un idiota al decirte que Rapunzel era mejor para mi que tu y lo que realmente quería decir era que la única chica que logra volverme loco, la única chica que es la indicada para mi e...—

—¡ELSA!— el grito familiar de mi pequeña y adorable hermana menor Anna interrumpió a Jack, voltee a ver el lugar del cual provenía el grito y vi a Anna acercarse con paso rápido hacia mi.

—¿Que sucede Anna?— le pregunte con suavidad.

—Estoy molesta contigo, prometiste que hoy iríamos a un paseo de hermanas y cuando desperté aparte de tener un horrible dolor de cabeza estaba sola, aunque el desayuno que dejaste preparado en la mesa estaba rico, pero aún así estaba sola— me reclamo Anna.

—Anna lo siento yo...—

—Nada de pero Elsa todo es culpa de los bobos de tus amigos, tu tonto chico que vive frente a nosotras es el que más culpa tiene, tu eres el que me roba a mi hermana— le dijo de manera amenazante, Anna a Jack.

—Yo lo siento, prometo que no te quitare a tu hermana el próximo fin de semana— le dijo a la defensiva Jack.

—Anna además no se suponía que Hans tenía que cuidar de ti, por esa razón no quería que salieras con el, aún eres pequeña para entender el amor—

—No cambien el tema, ya me voy a comprar helado el cual comprare con tu dinero— me dijo Anna aún molesta, mientras se marchaba.

—Bueno Elsa antes de ser interrumpido por tu hermana, quería decirte que la única chica que me vuelve loco, que hace mi mundo girar, que me hace hacer cosas locas es...—

Escuche un fuerte ruido que provenía de la habitación de Ivonne, Mérida, Hippo y Rapunzel llegaron a tiempo para escucharlo también; los cuatro subimos a la habitación de Ivonne.

* * *

><p>—Maldición hombre de la luna, ¿acaso no quieres que le diga a Elsa como me siento?— grito Jack con mucha furia a los cielos, después de gritar una pequeña roca le cayo a la cabeza —Tomare eso como un no— dijo molesto y luego alcanzo a sus amigos.<p>

* * *

><p>Ruidos de cosas rompiendose, cayéndose y maldiciones de todo tipo dichas por Ivonne, salían de su puerta la cual a pesar de estar cerrado no era aprueba de ruido.<p>

—Te tengo— grito con triunfo Ivonne y salió de su habitación con el pelo desarreglado y una criatura pequeña de piel café y orejas puntiagudas entre sus manos.

—¿Que es eso?— pregunto Hippo con curiosidad.

—Un duende, esta pequeña cosa es la que ayudo a aquel chico raro a entrar a mi habitación— dijo molesta Ivonne.

—¿Qué harás con el?— pregunto curiosa Mérida.

—Es lindo— dijo Rapunzel.

—No se, le quería pedir permiso a Hippo para dárselo de comer a chimuelo— dijo Ivonne con seriedad.

—No por favor— dijo con voz suplicante el duendecillo.

—Entonces me podrías decir por favor (ante todo los modales) quien fue el torpe que entro a mi habitación—le dije Ivonne con una sonrisa dulce pero una voz amenazante.

—No puedo— costesto.

—¿Por qué no puedes?— le pregunte.

—Hice un juramento de sangre de no revelar el nombre de mi amo— dije el pequeño con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Ivonne agacho la cabeza en modo de derrota.

—Tan siquiera podrías decirme que buscaba o para que me buscaba— le pregunte con tranquilidad.

—Mi amos no me ha dado detalles pero no es nada malo, mi amo es bueno— dijo el pequeño con un tono dulce.

Ivonne se agachó y soltó al duende, el cual le agradeció y luego se fue.

—¿Por qué lo soltaste?— le pregunto algo molesto Jack.

—Por que un juramento de sangre es inquebrantable, por más que lo torture u obligue a que revele el nombre de su amo nunca me lo diría y si lo hiciera el juramento lo mataría inmediatamente de una manera dolorosa y lo condenaría a una tortura eterna— nos dijo Ivonne.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿en dónde estabas?— le pregunto Mérida a Ivonne.

—En el cine, cada fin de semana voy al cine y veo todas las películas nuevas que sean estrenada— nos dijo con suma tranquilidad.

—Yo tengo una pregunta— dijo Hippo —¿cómo saliste de la fiesta? ¿Y en que estado?—

—Pues yo diría que salí de la fiesta en estado de suma ebriedad porque no recuerdo nada, yo sólo se que desperté en la enfermería, en donde el doctor Martín juntó con la vieja enfermera Agnes atendieron mis heridas y no pregunten como me herí por que ni siquiera yo lo se.— nos respondió Ivonne.

—Jajajajajajajajajajaja, típico de ti brujita— se empezó a carcajear Mérida, luego todos nos empezamos a reír, Ivonne estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

* * *

><p>Que linda es la amistad, decía a lo lejos una voz lúgubre tal vez masculina o tal vez una voz femenina; que pena que no les durará mucho, mi plan ya está en marcha y pronto obtendré los poderes de Jack y Elsa para controlar, la nieve y hielo y por que no robar también los poderes de esa torpe bruja y la magia curativa del cabello de Rapunzel y tal vez no estaría nada mal hacerme de un nuevo dragón y un nuevo arco y flecha.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yarumi: Muchas gracias y si ya estoy mejor, espero que este capítulo te guste.<strong>

**LittleDragonAmazon:**

**Lamentó la tardanza y que gustó que mi historia te guste eso es lo que motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Dani Lynch**

**Me da mucho gusto que te guste mi historia y perdón por la tardanza.**

**Clary17**

**Si estoy algo loca, pero sólo un poco, a Elsa si se le olvidó XD jaja, espero que tus uñas estén bien, y que bueno que mi fic te hechizara le tuve que pedir ayuda a Ivonne con la magia jaja.**

**jelsanatica**

**Jajaja, no Samy ya no puedes venir jajaja, lo que Jack y Elsa hicieron en la habitación lo deja a su imaginación Jajajaja no te creas planeó explicar que paso exactamente después.**

**Nastinka**

**Como dije puede que esta algo loca, pero sólo poco y no quiero ocasionar la muerte de nadie (bueno aún no Jajajaja broma) no mueras perdona la tardanza.**

**marina04**

***la abraza de vuelta con mucho cariño también* no te preocupes yo también te quiero mucho eres una gran amiga marina (si ya me quedo claro que no se contradice a las madres) y no te preocupes por los mocos; ya estoy bien de salud y con muchas ganas de continuar este fic.**

**Orkidea16**

**Holi, si y nuevamente me tarde :( lo siento pero tratare de no tardar, ya me siento mejor muchas gracias por el apoyo , Kyle es un chico que vi en un dibujo por desgracia ni recuerdo la persona que lo dibujo pero como aclaró arriba de el único personaje que soy dueña es la linda y tonta Ivonne, lamentó la tardanza y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

**eReneeMo**

**No soy una niña mala (tal vez un poco) si Kyle puede que sea un aliado o un enemigo pero necesitaba a alguien que hiciera a Jack darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, igualmente te mandó un beso y un abrazo; el libro lo explicare más adelante ya que será algo con importancia o eso planeo.**

**Samara Sanchez**

**Holis :3**

**Muchas gracias y si ya me encuentro mejor lo único que me absorbe es la escuela, espero que tus uñas estén bien, no lo se puede que Kyle oculte algo importante, Jajajaja y la chica rara, pues se verá más adelante y por favor no muera tratare de no tardar tanto.**

**Fanny3LOL**

**Lo siento no pude poner una escena de sexo por que no soy buena en ello y tengo algo planeado pero más adelante, me alegra que pienses que este fic va bien,espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

**Sakura Gremory**

**Si ya se es como en las caricaturas o el anime te dejan en suspenso y quise intentar eso, ya estoy al cien gracias por sus buenos deseos y planeo no tardar tanto, siempre y cuando en la escuela no dejen tanta tarea.**

**MyobiXHitachiin**

**Jajaja, es la pubertad, si a muchas (os) no les da buena espina Kyle, pero ya me encuentro mejor y con muchas ganas de escribir.**

**Ambar51chick**

**No hubo la hot y ardida noche de sexo por que no se escribir esas escenas pero tal vez más adelante, si ñoños esos no se hace sólo que a Elsa y Jack, el alcohol y las hormonas no los ayudaron.**

**Mixer1927**

**Perdona el suspenso, saludos para ti también y que gustó que me historia te guste espero que este capítulo también sea dé tu agrado.**

**adri**

**Aquie esta el siguiente capítulo lamentó mucho la tardanza.**

**azura grandchester potter**

**Holi Azura**

**Yo también estoy feliz de saber de ti, Jajajaja si Elsa nunca a accedido a salir con Kyle, si Jack y Flynn celoso luego le tocará a Hippo, Jajajaj si Ivonne es una miedosa también**

**Pau**

**Nadie los interrumpió, pero Elsa tampoco se acuerda.**

**AliceRomanovHolmesBorgia**

**Si ya me encuentro mejor, y que alegría que te gustará el capítulo anterior espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

**Bueno Nana está de vuelta y les quiero agradecer a todos su preocupación y sus buenos deseos ya me sientes mucho mejor :), lamentó la tardanza pero como explique a arriba nuevamente enferme pero ya estoy mucho mejor y además ya inició la escuela y es algo pesada en estos momentos ya que tengo demasiada tarea y proyectos pero tratare de esforzarme y no tardar subiendo capítulos.**

**Ya tengo nueva cuenta de Facebook: . ?id=100007748898607, mi anterior cuenta la cerré por motivo de privacidad, y también tengo una cuenta en fictionpress en dónde ya subí una pequeña historia que es ajena de Jack y Elsa los invito a leerla: u/979690/Destiny-Smith-Jones**

**Los quiero mucho y espero recibir sus reviews acerca de este capítulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nana esta de vuelta y lamento mucho la tardanza, mi salud está bien, solo que la escuela me ha tenido demasiado ocupada, exámenes, tareas y proyectos por doquier.**

**Además tuve que salir de viaje a resolver un asunto familiar, muchas gracias por leer este fic, Nuevamente les pido disculpas.**

**Los personajes a excepción de Ivonne no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños en este caso, disney y dreamworks.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Las carcajadas mías y de mis amigos sonaron por todo el pasillo, del edifico departamental en donde vivía Ivonne; ¿y por que las risas?, muy sencillo Ivonne había querido irse a su departamento, luego de que Merida se riera de ella pero se le olvidaron sus llaves adentro, provocando que se golpear violentamente con la puerta.<p>

—Ya cállense con un demonio— grito Ivonne con enojo y con su cara completamente roja.

—Ya no te enojes el que se enoja pierde— le dijo con burla Mérida.

—Ya me voy— grito Ivonne molesta.

Ivonne trató de irse y Jack la tomo del brazo, Ivonne lo miro como un lobo feroz.

—Tranquila brujita, sólo es una broma, te diré como suele decirnos Dory: "ya mal humorada"—le dijo Jack.

Mérida fue a lado de Ivonne y la abrazo.

—Nos tenías muertos de la preocupación— le dije con cariño Mérida.

Ivonne se quejó algo cuando Merida la abrazo, Mérida se separó inmediatamente de Ivonne, la blusa color melón de Ivonne se tiñó de carmín en la parte del abdomen; la mayoría se asusto.

—¿Qué te paso?— le pregunto con preocupación Hippo.

—ni idea sólo se que me duele y que nuevamente estoy sangrando, rayos— dijo molesta Ivonne.

—Yo te curare— le dijo con una sonrisa Rapunzel.

Ivonne se alegró y abrazo a Rapunzel.

—Muchas gracias, a ti y a tu cabello mágico— le dijo Ivonne con alegría infantil.

Ivonne nos obligó a darnos la media vuelta, sólo escuchamos a Rapunzel cantar y al finalizar su canción y de que Ivonne se acomodará su blusa nos dimos la vuelta, Ivonne miro con asco su blusa mancha de carmín.

—¿Qué sucede?—le pregunto Hippo

—Odio la sangre—dijo Ivonne con cara de asco

—Claro eso es lógico, ya que odias los hospitales debes de odiar la sangre o cualquier cosa relacionada a las heridas— dijo Merida

—Si, ahora si me permiten— dijo Ivonne, la cual chasqueó sus dedos y su blusa se limpió

—Si tan solo todos tus hechizos salieran así de bien—Le dijo con ironía Jack.

—No es mi culpa que todos los hechizos sean en extremo complicados— dijo con un puchero Ivonne.

—Y ahora que ya encontramos a Ivonne, ¿qué hacemos?— pregunto Rapunzel.

—Que tal si, vamos a..., no no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer— dijo Merida con aburrimiento.

—Bueno y tengo que descubrir quien se metió a mi apartamento y por que, así que iré a la biblioteca son libres de acompañarme si lo desean— Ivonne nos dio una rápida mirada a Jack y a mi — De hecho por qué no me acompañan solo Rapunzel Merida e Hippo— dijo Ivonne con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia.

—Por que no quieres que Jack y Elsa nos acompañen— pregunto Hippo.

—Estoy molesta con ellos—

—¿Por qué?— pregunto Merida.

—Eso no importa, ya vámonos— Ivonne empujó fuera del edificio a Merida, Rapunzel e Hippo.

—¿Por que se enojaría la bruja?—

—Me imagino que por que nos encontró besándonos en la puerta principal del edificio— le respondí a Jack.

El celular de Jack y el mío sonaron al mismo tiempo, era un mensaje.

**_Mas vale que me tengan una buena explicación al volver,_**

**_Si no, los volveré sapos a ambos._**

**_Con cariño Ivonne._**

Yo y Jack nos reímos al mismo tiempo.

—Que se cree la bruja, ¿nuestra madre?—

—Ya suficiente tengo con mi adorada y pequeña hermana y ahora tengo que lidiar con Ivonne— Dijo con diversión.

—Me encanta cuando ríes— dijo Jack de repente.

Mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, sentí el sonrojo en mis mejillas; Los ojos de Jack estaban fijamente sobre los míos.

—Tu tampoco te ves mal cuando sonríes— respondí con fingida altanería.

—Bueno, mi bella reina de las nieves ¿que desea hacer?, Hoy seré su fiel lacayo— dijo Jack con una exagerada reverencia.

—Me gustaría ir a la biblioteca, tengo que buscar un libro— le respondí con una leve reverencia.

—Entonces a la biblioteca será mi lady— Jack me ofreció su brazo y caminamos juntos.

Aún no podía recordar nada de la noche anterior, mi corazón aún se sentía inquieto cuando pensaba en Jack, pero por qué será que me había enamorado de Jack Frost; mire el rostro de Jack, el cual aún conservaba un aire infantil, aunque no lo podía negar era algo apuesto.

—Ya se que mi belleza es para admirar pero tu mirada me da miedo—

—No admiraba tu belleza Jack, solo creo que tus orejas son muy grandes—

—Eso crees—pregunto asustado, mientras se tocaba sus orejas.

—Si son gigantes, podrías hacer competencia con dumbo— me burle de Jack, este me miro algo molesto, pero era justo el siempre me jugaba bromas.

—La reina tiene sentido del humor, interesante—

Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca encontramos a Ivonne llorado, merida y Rapunzel la trataban de calmar, mientras Hippo buscaba algo en la montaña de libros de la mesa, Jack y yo nos acercamos de manera rápida el escritorio en el que se encontraban.

—¿Que paso?— pregunte preocupada.

—Ivonne leyó algo que no le agrado mucho y se puso a llorar— respondió Merida.

—Pero, ¿que leyó?— pregunto Jack.

—No lo sabemos Hippo esta tratando de buscar el libro que estaba leyendo Ivonne pero desapareció— dijo con nervios rapunzel mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Ivonne.

—Hippo, ¿como rayos era la maldita portada del libro?—pregunto Jack con enojo.

—Era de color marrón y de portada tenía un sombrero de bruja y un gato negro— respondió con nervios Hippo.

Jack y yo tomamos el montón de libros de la mesa y empezamos a buscar el libro, pero nada, al parecer esta biblioteca tiende a hacer desaparecer los libros cuando mas los necesitas; Ivonne se ocultó bajo la mesa, mientras sollozaba, después de unos pocos segundos los sollozos se detuvieron; Jack se agacho para ver debajo de la mesa.

—Genial la torpe bruja se durmió, pero al menos se callo— dijo Jack mientras exhalaba y se sentaba en el suelo.

—Que bueno que ya se callo— dijo Merrida.

—Aunque es raro que...—

—Rapunzel, cuando hablamos de Ivonne la palabra raro es poco— respondió Jack.

—No te mordiste la lengua Frost— dijo con burla Merida —Todos nosotros somos raros, tenemos un chico y una chica que controlan la nieve y el hielo, una chica que tiene cabello mágico que brilla, un chico que es jinete de dragones, una bruja y al final yo que volví a mi madre oso una vez —

—Espera convertiste en oso a tu madre— pregunto asustado Hippo.

—Si larga historia, la acortare diciendo que me quería obligar a casarme, pero ella ya es normal—

—Eso es raro, bueno, ¿que haremos con Ivonne?— pregunto Rapunzel.

—Yo tengo una idea, que tal si le helemos una pequeña broma— dijo Jack con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No creo que eso este bien—

— vamos Rapunzel que tanto daño puede hacer— respondió Jack.

Jack se levanto del suelo, nos obligó a seguirlo, la bibliotecaria no se encontraba y éramos los únicos ahí, Jack apago las luces, cerró las cortinas con ayuda de Merida, el plan era hacer que Ivonne creyera que ya era dé noche y que se quedo en la biblioteca la cual estaba "embrujada", a pesar de estar en contra a Rapunzel, Hippo y a mi nos obligaron a participar, merida se escondió con Hippo y Rapunzel y yo nuevamente me quede con Jack.

El destino estaba tratando de decirme algo, Jack le envió a Ivonne una Gélida brisa lo cual obligó a Ivonne a despertarse esta se levanto y se golpeo violentamente la cabeza.

—típico de la bruja— me susurro Jack al oído.

Ivonne salió de debajo de la mesa y se frotó sus ojos.

—Donde rayos estoy, ya recordé en la biblioteca, pero esta mas oscura que de costumbre, o estoy en un sueño, puede que así sea— se decía Ivonne a si misma —será mejor que me vaya o podría jugar en la biblioteca, ya se podría hacer escaleras con los libros saltar de aqui para haya— decía Ivonne emocionada.

Jack le hizo una señal a Merida y esta soltó unas sabanas blancas, las cuales había amarraron con unos arneses haciendo que parecieran un fantasma, Ivonne se puso seria cuando vio esto y se movió con rapidez a la puerta principal; Jack están aguantando la risa, con ayuda de su celular puso el sonido de una sierra.

—rayos el asesino de la sierra me siguió hasta aquí, yo no he hecho nada malo, excepto esa vez que me comí una galleta antes de la cena, perdóneme no me mate— Ivonne gritaba con desesperación.

Jack prendió las luces y se empezó a carcajear de Ivonne, esta tenía lagrimas en los ojos, los demás salieron de sus escondites.

—Son malos— nos grito Ivonne y salió de la biblioteca rápidamente.

—Vez lo que provocan con sus juegos absurdos Ivonne ahora esta molesta— grito Hippo.

—No tendría por qué estarlo fue solo una broma— respondió Merida.

—A quien le gusta ser asustado— dijo Rapunzel.

—Ya no sean unos aguafiestas— dijo Jack mientras bostezaba.

—Todo esto es por tu culpa— le grito Hippo.

—No tenias por que participar si no querías— le respondió Jack.

—Ya chicos, peleando entre nosotros no solucionaremos nada, todos tuvimos la culpa y ahora tenemos que ir a disculparnos con Ivonne— les dije.

—Elsa tiene razón, vamos tras Ivonne— nos dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>—Son unos tontos, no tenían por que hacerme eso, yo no les he hecho nada malo—<p>

Decía Ivonne mientras se limpiaba sus lagrima con furia.

Una sombra se regocijaba con el sufrimiento de la pobre chica, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en sus labios.

Poco a poco mi plan se va acomodando, la pobre bruja será la primera en caer después de todo es la las débil del grupo.

* * *

><p>Encontramos a Ivonne sentada debajo de un gran árbol mientras abrazaba sus rodillas; habíamos comprado helado para disculparnos con ella, nos acercamos poco a poco con miedo de que Ivonne nos gritara o en el caso más extremo que nos atacara.<p>

Ivonne alzó su mirada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, vi como el rostro de Jack cambiaba drásticamente a uno totalmente herido; estaba arrepentido por haber asustado a Ivonne.

—lo sentimos—dijimos toda al unísono.

—Yo lamento haberles gritado, no debí de comportarme de esa manera, me perdonan— todos abrazamos a Ivonne.

—No tienes que preocuparte, para eso están los amigos, para pelear y perdonarse en segundos— dijo en broma Jack.

Ivonne secó sus lágrimas y nos sonrío.

—Yo tengo una duda, ¿qué leíste en el libro?— pregunto Merida a Ivonne.

—Algo sin importancia, es que corte mi dedo con una hoja del libro por eso me puse a llorar—

—Tonta sabes los preocupados que estábamos por ti— le grito Jack a Ivonne.

—perdónenme—

—Presiento que no, no estas diciendo todo— dijo Merida.

—Eso es absurdo, por que no mejor vamos a comer me muero de hambre— Ivonne se levanto y se fue corriendo por los pasillos, merida, Rapunzel y al final Hippo fueron tras de ella.

Yo estaba apunto de ir pero Jack tomo mi brazo.

—¿Que pasa Jack?—

—La bruja tiene razón en algo me gustaría saber que soy para ti o en que clase de relación estamos?—

Mi corazón latía a más no poder, mis manos temblaban al igual que mis labios, este era el momento para decirle a Jack que creía estar enamorada de él, que me gustaba su compañía, que adoraba su sonría y que el solo pensar en el volvía un lío mi cabeza

—Jack, yo...—

—Elsa que bueno que te encuentro, lamento mucho lo de ayer— dijo Kyle mientras se acercaba a nosotros, Jack me acerco mas a él.

—No te preocupes Kyle, gracias a que dejaste sola a Elsa yo tuve una magnifica noche— le dijo a Jack a Kyle, le di un codazo a Jack.

—No te preocupes Kyle, tenias asuntos que resolver— le dije de manera amable.

—Gracias por la comprensión Elsa, que tal si para recompensártelo te invito un helado—

Jack hizo su agarre aun mas fuerte.

—Lo lamento Kyle pero ya tenía planes para ir a comer con mis amigos, será para la próxima— le dije con amabilidad.

—Crees que seria malo si los acompaño—

—Seria de lo peor— respondió Jack con enojo.

Kyle miro a Jack, este miro a Kyle y empezaron una guerra de mirada de enojo; trague pesadamente , trate de alejarme de Jack para tratar de arreglar las cosas pero este me acerco mas a él.

—¡ELSA!, muévete tengo hambre— era la voz de Ivonne, vi a esta llegar al árbol y se quedo helada el ver la escena —Que rayos sucede aquí—

—Nada, solo el compañero aquí presente desea acompañarnos a comer— dijo Jack con resentimiento en su voz.

—Si solo es eso esta bien que venga con nosotros, entre mas seamos la cuenta va ser menos— dijo Ivonne con una pequeña sonrisa —Vamos amigo muévete— Ivonne empujo a Kyle llevándoselo con ella.

—A veces adoro a esa chica—

—Eres un infantil— le dije molesta a Jack.

—Infantil yo, no viste a tu novio de mentira—

—Yo no tengo ningún novio, ni de verdad, ni de mentira, además ambos se comportaron con tontos; además no soy un trozo de carne por el cual dos lobos tendrían que pelear hasta la muerte—

—Yo pelearía por ti hasta la muerte— dijo decidido Jack.

En ese momento sentí como si mi corazón dejara de palpitar por un segundo.

—¿A que te refieres con eso Jack?—pregunte casi sin aliento.

—Me refiero a que tu me...— una bellota cayo del árbol directo a la cabeza de Jack y nuevamente me quede sin saber lo que quería decirme.

—Mejor nos apuramos— le dije y me fui del lugar.

* * *

><p>—Gracias tonto canguro— le grito Jack a alas ramas del árbol.<p>

—Creí que había quedado claro que soy un conejo, él conejo de pascua— dijo el gigantesco conejo color gris que bajaba del árbol.

—¿Que rayos quieres?— el enojo en la voz de Jack era evidente

—Pitch ha vuelto—

Jack no podía crees lo que escuchaba después de años sin saber de el coco, el reaparecía.

* * *

><p>Los chicos ya estaban adentro del pequeño restaurante francés, "ratatouille"; aun no podía creer las palabras de Jack, aunque no fueran claras acerca de sus sentimientos hacia mi me hacia sentir feliz.<p>

—Psss...Elsa— escuche que decía un arbusto, pero los arbustos no hablaban; bueno ahora no podía afirmar o negar nada después de todo estaba en una escuela mágica.

Me acerque al arbusto y vi la cabeza de mi hermana asomarse.

—Anna, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí?—

Anna me sonrió.

—Estoy jugando a las escondidas con Kristoforo, si logra encontrarme no me ayudara, pero si no me encuentra en la próxima media hora yo gano y me tiene que ayudar— me dijo con su sonrisa infantil.

Anna se escondió nuevamente, yo estaba apunto de entrar al restaurante cuando cierta figura masculina capto mi atención, era el mismo chico que había estado en la habitación de Ivonne, ahora miraba por la ventana a Ivonne; me acerque a él sigilosamente.

—¿Que haces tú aquí?— el chico se asusto, me miro con enojo y luego de fue —Que mal educado—

No le di importancia y entre al restaurante, los chicos ya habían ordenado, no precisamente pocos, con lo que ordenaron un batallón podría ser alimentado

* * *

><p>—Cuando podremos comenzar con el plan?— pregunto con desesperación el hombre.<p>

—Pronto querido, no has aprendido nada de la derrota hay que ser audaces— respondió la chica.

El hombre la miro con ojos furiosos.

—Tenias que recordarme la derrota, pero estaba vez no voy a perder—

—Claro que no perderás me tienes a mi— dijo la chica con aires de grandeza.

El hombre trata de tomarla del cuello pero el hombre se detuvo en seguida, mientras se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

—Sigues tratando de escapar cariño, inténtalo una vez mas y prometo acabar tu vida de manera rápida— dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Nunca lo harías, aun me necesitas—

—Tienes razón en eso pero no siempre será así— la joven miro el espejo, en el cual apareció Jack Frost, cenando con sus amigos —Pronto serás mío, al igual que los poderes de tus amiguitos—

* * *

><p>Ya hacía horas que habíamos terminado de cenar, Merida, Hippo y Rapunzel, se encontraban mas adelante, Ivonne se acercó a Jack y a mi y se puso en medio de nosotros.<p>

—Espero que ya tengan su repuesta, ¿En qué relación están?— nos pregunto Ivonne.

—Es complicado—respondimos ambos.

—¿Por qué es complicado?— nos insistió Ivonne.

—Son cosas de adultos pequeña bruja algún día lo entenderás— le dijo con burla Jack.

—Como si tu fueras muy maduro—

Jack trato de golpear a Ivonne pero esta se fue corriendo.

—¿Por qué la sonrisa mi bella reina?— me pregunto Jack.

—Ivonne tiene razón eres un infantil—

—Pero eso es lo que te gusta de mi— me dijo con una sonrisa.

—No, lo que me gusta de ti sin tus grandes orejas de Dumbo—

Jack hizo cara de niño pequeño molesto y no pude evitar reírme.

—Lo que mas me gusta de ti es tu sonrisa— mi sonrisa desapareció de inmediato —Es broma adoro molestarte—

—Torpe—

* * *

><p>No podía negarlo Elsa me volvía completamente loco, pero un buen hombre no acepta la derrota tenía que conseguir que ella admitiera primero que me quería y lo lograría cueste lo que me cueste.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lucero: me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia :D, aqui esta la continuación espero que te guste.<strong>

**Yarumi: me da gusto que te encantara el capítulo, y gracias por la preocupación ya estoy muy bien.**

**Que bueno que estes mejor y el capitulo me encanto**

**ReneeMo: Holi estoy ya muy bien de salud muchas gracias por preocuparte, lo de el libro se explicara mas adelante, espero que este capítulo también te guste, te mando un cálido beso y abrazo a.**

**RuzuChan Poly: lamento prolongar tu sufrimiento, pero a Jack le debe de costar algo conquistar a Elsa, una reina no es tan fácil jajaja.**

**Andrea Frost Queen: muchas gracias por leer mis dos historias y espero continuar pronto hijos del invierno tengo muchas ideas para esa historia, muchas gracias por los buenos comentarios.**

**Samara Sanchez: el destino no quiere que Jack se confiese :( pero ya pronto solo espera.**

**Sakura Gremory: Claro después de todo Elsa es una reían no va a dejar que nadie le gane jajaja, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior espero que este también te guste, gracias por la preocupación, te ando un cálido abrazo.**

**Clary17: ya se la escuela me odia pero hay que esforzarse, me alegra que tus uñas estén bien, si al igual que Ivonne yo odio el hospital, ya aparecerá el enemigo chan, chan chan.**

**Bonne Fille Parfaite: espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado **

** LittleDragonAmazon: fue el alcohol y las hormonas, espero de todo corazón que este capítulo te agrade.**

**azura grandchester potter: hombre de la luna es malo, Jajajaj merida estará celosa pronto lo prometo ya se con quien lo celara a Hippo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews no saben la alegría que me da que el fic sea de sus agrado, nuevamente les pido disculpas y que tal si me ayudan a buscar un nombre para los villanos, me encantaría su ayuda.**

**Ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario, pregunta o critica será bien recibida, por favor dejen sus reviews, eso me motiva mucha a seguir escribiendo, los quiere Nana**.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nana aqui reportándose, les pido millones de disculpasor la tardanza es solo que ya estamos por terminar el primer período del colegio y hay muchas tareas, exámenes y proyecto que por desgracia me dejan sin tiempo para escribir,metal vez algunos se desanimen por la tardanza y dejen de leer pero en serio lo siento, no dejare de escribir ya que es lo que mas me gusta y a veces no es solo la escuela la inspiración se me va y no me gusta dejarlos con capítulos muy cortos, Nuevamente les pido una disculpa.**

**Los personajes presentados en este fic a excepción de Ivonne no me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños disney y dreamworks.**

* * *

><p>En la biblioteca del colegio, ha ya altas horas de la noche, cierta chica se encontraba en busca de un libro, con la ayuda de una linterna.<p>

La chica tomo la escalera, subió a esta, puso entre sus dientes la linterna y con ambas manos tomo unos libros, veía la portada con rapidez y luego los dejaba en su lugar, después de ya varios horas tratando de buscar "ese" libro no aparecía.

Ya había escuchado que los libros de esa biblioteca solo aparecían cuando más los necesitabas.

* * *

><p>Habíamos terminado de desayunar, Ivonne bostezo abriendo demasiado su boca.<p>

—¿No dormiste bien? — le pregunte con suavidad.

—No, no pude dormir—

—¿Hay algo que te moleste o te preocupe? — le pregunto Rapunzel.

Ivonne simplemente negó con la cabeza y nos dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oye brujita no es ese el libo de química— le pregunto burlón Jack Ivonne, esta sintió—Lamento decepcionarte pero la primera clase que tenemos es economía—

Ivonne abrió los ojos de de golpe.

—¿QUE?— grito Ivonne con sorpresa —Rayos, iré a mi casillero por mis cosas, adelántense los veo en el salón— Ivonne salió corriendo dejándonos a todos en el pasillo.

—Esa bruja es todo un caso— dijo Merida exhalando con cansancio.

Al llegar al salón todos tomamos asiento, claro le apartamos una silla a Ivonne y nos quedamos a esperar a la profesora.

—Chicos les tengo una pregunta— nos dijo Rapunzel, todos la miramos atentamente —No se si a ustedes les ha pasado pero últimamente he tenido pesadillas—

Todos nos miramos entre si, desde la pesadilla luego de herir a Ivonne no había tenido alguna otra, pero no sabia si Merida e Hippo habían estado bien.

—Yo tengo pesadillas cada dos noches— respondió Merida —Pero debe de ser algo normal ya sabes después de todo estamos en una escuela a kilómetros y hasta dimensiones de nuestro hogar, puede que tengamos miedo de estar solos o algo por el estilo—

—Merida tiene razón punzie no te preocupes por ello— le dijo Jack a Rapunzel mientras la abrazaba.

—Bueno que tal si hacemos una pijamada, estaría más tranquila teniendo cerca a mis amigos— nos dijo Rapunzel.

—Suena genial, pero solo seremos las chicas— dijo Merida mirando de reojo a Jack y a Hippo.

—Por que nos excluyen, saben seria divertido saber de que hablan las mujeres cuando no hay hombres cerca, ¿no lo crees Hippo?— le dijo Jack a Hippo, soltando a Rapunzel y sentándose en cuanto lugar nuevamente.

—Nunca has escuchado el dicho que dice que cuando las mujeres se sientan a platicar el diablo se acerca toma asiento y aprende, prefiero no meterme en problemas— le respondió Hippo.

—chicos ya pasaron 15 minutos desde que inició la clase y la profesora aun no llega, ella siempre es puntual— dijo Merida mientras miraba el reloj de la pared.

El jefe de grupo entro en el salón con su grupo de amigos, se paro frente a todos e informo.

—tenemos hora libre la profesora no vendrá ya que tiene un asunto académico que atender—dicho esto todos los alumnos salieron del salón.

—Creo que todo se lo debemos a su pequeña amiga bruja— dijo Flynn mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — le pregunte; Flynn sonrió ampliamente.

—Se supone que son sus amigos y no saben que le ocurrió—

—evidentemente no así que te voy a pedir que me digas que le paso a Ivonne— dijo de manera amenazante Merida.

—Bueno lo escucho gracias a una chica vampiro que estaba buscando a Jack, me ha dicho que la bruja fue a buscar algo a su casillero y de este salió una máscara de horror esta se fue para atrás del susto, alguien le metió el pie haciendo que chocara con una columna de la cual cayo una cubeta con pintura de color negro y la cubeta le cayó en la cabeza provocando que se desmayara; la profesora vio la escena, llevo a la bruja a la enfermería y ella fue a la dirección— nos dijo rápidamente Flynn, al terminar de decirnos se fue del salón.

—¿Quién haría esa broma de mal gusto?— pregunto molesta Rapunzel.

—No tengo la menor idea pero seria bueno si fuéramos a ver a Ivonne a la enfermería— nos dijo Hippo.

Todos salimos del salón y fuimos rápidamente a la enfermería, al llegar vimos a Ivonne acostada en la misma cama que cuando la congele, tenia una venda en la cabeza su cabellos ahora era una rara combinación de negro y blanco, su cara al igual que sus labios estaban pálidos.

Me senté a su lado en una silla, la enfermera se acero a nosotros.

—La Sri. estará bien, la daremos de alta mañana a primera hora, solo tiene que pasar la noche en observación, al parecer a esta chica le gusta el hospital— dijo en modo de broma la enfermera, esta se fue ya que tenia que atender a mas pacientes.

Ver a Ivonne ahí inmóvil, sin estar haciendo sus usuales bromas o torpezas era feo, Jack se sentó a mi lado, cautelosamente tomo mi mano para que ninguno de nuestros amigos viera, mire a Jack por un minuto corto, pero gracias a la manera en que me miro me hacia sentir tranquila, estoy aquí, era lo que me decía con su mirada, le agradecí silenciosamente.

—tenemos que encontrar a los desgraciados que le hicieron esto a Ivonne— dijo furioso Hippo.

—Yo creo que el chico que estuvo ayer en su departamento es el principal sospechoso— respondió Merida.

—Elsa, Jack y yo iremos a buscarlo, ustedes quédense con ivonne— dijo Rapunzel.

—¿Por qué nos tenemos que quedar?—preguntaron al unísono hippo y Merida.

—muy sencillo es la primera vez desde que los conozco que los veo así de furiosos así que prefiero no saber de que serían capaces de hacerle al pobre chico si lo llegan a encontrar— respondió Rapunzel.

Jack y yo nos levantamos de las sillas y seguimos a Rapunzel a la salida de la enfermería, dejando a Hippo y Merida a solas con Ivonne.

—Yo iré a buscar a Flynn para preguntarle si sabe algo del chico, si alguno tiene información que nos envíe un mensaje y nos reunimos aquí— dicho esto Rapunzel se alejo de nosotros.

—No creo que el chico que conocimos ayer sea el culpable de la broma— me dijo Jack.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?—

—Yo presiento que ese chico quiere ver a Ivonne no asustarla con bromas absurdas e infantiles— de pronto regreso a mi la imagen de Ivonne en la cama de la enfermería —Hey no te preocupes, ya veras que encontraremos al culpable— Jack me abrazo, y yo lo abrace de vuelta, agradecida de sentir su calidez, algo irónico ya que el era frío pero no me molestaba en absoluto.

* * *

><p>Hipo se encontraba sentado a lado de Ivonne, mirándola fijamente con ternura.<p>

—Acaso la bruja, ¿te gusta?— pregunto con hostilidad Merida, Hippo se sonrojó de inmediato.

—¿Por qué dices eso?— pregunto él con nerviosismo.

—Por la manera en la que la estas mirando—

—No la mire de ninguna manera especial— se defendió hippo.

—No te culparía si te gustara Ivonne, Rapunzel o incluso Elsa; ellas son tan afeminadas, bonitas y perfectas, todo lo contrario a mi, pero que estoy diciendo nadie nunca se fijara en mi— dijo con tristeza Merida.

—No digas eso Merida— dijo Hippo con exasperación, Merida miro a este con atención.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso?—

—Que eres perfecta tal y como era, eres hermosa, graciosa, tienes una linda sonrisa, te gusta ser libre, me agrada tu salvajismo, lo digo en el buen sentido; el chico que no pueda ver todo eso en ti no te merece, de hecho el chico que salga contigo será muy afortunado— al terminar de decir esto, Hippo estaba completamente rojo y agitado.

Merida también se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras del castaño.

—Hippo me gus...— la campaña que anunciaba el final de la primera clase, interrumpiendo a Merida, esta miro rápido a Hippo —Será mejor que nos vayamos a la siguiente clase— dicho esto Merida salió de la enfermería, seguida de un Hippo sonrojado y exaltado.

Ivonne abrió los ojos con cautela, espero a que no hubiera nadie y exhalo.

—Ahora tendré que ayudar a estos dos— dijo con una sonrisa infantil.

Había despertado hace apenas unos pocos minutos y había escuchado todo.

* * *

><p>Mientras buscábamos a el chico misterioso o señales de alguien capaz de hacer esa broma de mal gusto, Jack y yo nunca soltamos nuestras manos, cuando la campana sonó decidimos ir a nuestra próxima clase, antes de entrar solté la mano de Jack.<p>

Hippo y Merida ya se encontraban sentados, algo separado y sonrojados; yo y Jack tomamos asiento.

Rapunzel entro al salón con una cara de enojo, tomó asiento cerca de merida.

—No pude encontrar al chico— dijo con enojo.

—Tranquila, ya veras que lo encontremos— le respondió Jack.

La profesora Jane entro al salón con un semblante de tristeza.

—Jóvenes creo que ustedes ya sabes que la Sri. Rigons fue víctima de una broma de muy mal gusto y no fue la único otros tres estudiantes fueron víctimas de la misma situación, afortunadamente ninguno fue al hospital, los profesores llagamos al acuerdo de que cualquiera que nos pueda decir quienes fueron los culpables obtendrán un punto extra en todos las materias—

Un chico alzo la mano, la profesora le cedió la palabra y este pregunto.

—¿si los culpables se entregas, también obtendrán al punto?—

—No estos serán sancionados, ya que es inaudito que se comporten como alumnos de primaria, cuando son jóvenes de preparatoria, saquen sus hojas de ejercicios—

La clase termino sin contratiempo alguno, la profesora Jane tenía un semblante de tristeza mezclado con decepción, exhale con cansancio.

—¿Que sucede Elsa?— me pregunto Rapunzel con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Solo me puse a pensar en ivonne y en quien se atrevería a hacerle daño a ella y a los demás estudiantes— respondí con tristeza.

—No te preocupes copo de nieve, si todos nosotros trabajamos juntos podemos atrapar a los que hayan hecho esta broma— me dijo Jack con una sonrisa seductora que gracias al cielo solo yo pude notar.

—Hippo por que estas tan rojo— pregunto Rapunzel.

Hippo se puso nerviosos y lo único que había respondido era que tenía calor, lo cual era raro ya que el día era fresco; Merida se encontraba distanciada de Hippo, como si no quisiera estar con el en estos momentos o tratara de ocultar algo.

—NI LOCA DEJARE QUE ME INYECTEN— escuchamos fuerte grito en los pasillos, un grito muy familiar.

Todos volteamos a ver de donde provenía y para nuestra sorpresa vimos a Ivonne corriendo hacia nosotros con el vendaje de su cabeza mal puesto; la vieja enfermera Agnes la cual corría a gran velocidad.

Ivonne llego hasta nosotros y uso a Hippo de escudo, la enfermera trataba de atrapar a Ivonne pero esta era rápida; Ivonne empujo a Hippo para que la enfermera se distrajera, luego empujo a Jack el cual cayo encima de Hippo.

El cual al momento de caer encima de Hippo lo beso, ambos se separaron de manera rápida, Hippo se encontraba sonrojado y la cara de Jack se volvió a una de furia.

—Voy a matar a esa toros bruja— dijo Jack mientras se levantaba rápidamente y corría junto con la enfermera tras Ivonne.

—Jack se suave con Ivonne, después de todo esta herida— le grito Rapunzel, pero Jack ya estaba bastante lejos.

Merida ayudo a Hippo a pararse este lucia desconcertado o mas bien ido, su mirada parecía perdida; Merida miro a Hippo con preocupación y luego de unos minutos esta beso su mejilla, Hippo parpadeo y volteo a ver a Merida.

Esta salió corriendo de manera rápida, dejando a Hippo parado ahí mientras tocaba su mejilla.

—picaron, así que tu y Merida— le dijo Rapunzel a Hippo con una sonrisa —Vamos Hippo la profesora Jane dijo que nos daría información para el taller de dibujo, nos vemos después Elsa— se despidió rápidamente Rapunzel mientras empujaba al consternado Hippo por los pasillos.

Yo fui a buscar a Jack para evitar que Ivonne pasara por otra tragedia, encontré a Jack balbuceando algunas maldiciones en el patio, fui corriendo hasta su lado, al llegar le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, el rostro de Jack aun era el de uno molesto, tomo mi brazo y me acerco a él.

Sus labios estaban sobre los míos de un momento a otro, alejé a Jack y este nuevamente me beso pero era un beso tierno y cálido, cuando Jack se separó de mi su rostro lucia mas tranquilo, mi respiración se encontraba algo agitada, estaba cien por ciento segura de que estaba sonrojada, mi corazón palpitaba alocadamente.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— le pregunte.

Jack exhalo y me miro.

—Para quitarme el mal recuerdo y para que cuando encuentre a la bruja no la mate del todo— me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Tonto no lo vuelvas a hacer y ni se te ocurra heriría a Ivonne— le dije demandante mente.

—¿Eso fue una orden, mi reina?—

—Si es una orden y espero que esta pueda ser acatada a la perfección ahora si me permite me tengo que retirar—

Me aleje del lugar, estar cerca de Jack solo podía confundirme más, aun no tenía definido lo que sentía por él y no era momento de pensar en eso, lo importante ahora era buscar a los culpables de las bromas.

* * *

><p>Tonta, tonta, tonta; se decía así misma Merida mientras se recostaba en le gran árbol, fue absurdo lo que había hecho haber besado a Hippo en la mejilla fue un error, pero no lo podía negar el que Jack hubiera besado a Hippo la hizo enojar.<p>

Merida se levanto del suelo exhalo y se dijo a si misma: "Soy Merida Dumbrog, primogénita del clan Dumbrog y futura reina, tuve una disputa con mi madre por que no quería casarme, por que quería mi libertad" , Merida callo por un momento y luego nuevamente se sentó, doblo sus piernas y se abrazó a ellas.

"Por que tuviste que aparecer en mi vida, escupido Haddok, con tu bella sonrisa y torpeza, por que me tuve que interesar en ti, por que apareciste para cámbialo todo, por que por ti estaría dispuesto a perder mi libertad" se decía con algo de tristeza, "tal vez, solo tal vez pueda que me haya enamorado por primera vez".

* * *

><p>Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de cierta mujer al escuchar esas palabras.<p>

—Así que la pequeña princesa se enamoro, pobrecita no sabe lo que le espera a ella y a sus amigos— dijo con una sonrisa retorcida.

—Enserio crees que tu plan vaya a funcionar Circe— la mujer fulmino al hombre con la mirada.

—Vuelve a tratar de sacarme de quicio Saloth y te lo juro que te vuelvo a encerrar en el calabozo—

—Como ordene mi señora—

—Mi plan marcha mejor de lo que planeaba, el pequeño Jack sea enamorado de una simple humana, ahora la otra princesa también se a enamorado del asustadizo vikingo, la chica del cabello mágico es tan noble que haría lo que fuera por sus amigos y la bruja ella nunca permitiría que le pasara nada a ninguno de ellos pero es su torpeza lo que la vuelve presa fácil; uno por uno irán cayendo en mi pequeña telaraña— una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en los labios de la mujer, mientras esta seguí viendo a través de su espejo.

* * *

><p>—¡BÁJAME FROST!— gritaba la bruja.<p>

Jack la llevaba como si fuera un costal, al llegar a la enfermería este la tiro en la cama con fuerza asiendo que rechinara; la enfermera se encargó de que con un hechizo las manos de Ivonne se ataran con las sabanas.

Este le pidió a Jack que se fuera por un momento; cuando la enfermera le dio permiso de entrar nuevamente, este vio a Ivonne con una cara de enojo acostada boca abajo en la cama.

—Idiota, por tu culpa me duele el trasero—

—Eso se llama karma, te lo ganaste por haber hecho que Hippo y yo nos besáramos— le dijo con enojo Jack.

—Fue un accidente, a nadie le gusta que lo inyecten si estuvieras en mi lugar lo entenderías— le dijo Ivonne con un puchero.

Jack se rió de la bruja y alboroto su cabello.

—No hagas eso no soy un perro, además cuéntame paso algo bueno—

Jack miro a Ivonne con sorpresa ante la pregunta.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—

—Tu semblante se ve mucho mas alegre y tranquilo—

—Tal vez paso algo— dijo Jack con mi na gran sonrisa.

—¿Ya te le declaraste a Elsa?— le pregunto con sorpresa Ivonne.

—No pero ya estamos mejor que antes, además ella se tiene que declarar primero—

—En que clase de mundo tonto las mujeres nos tenemos que declarar primero— dijo Ivonne con seriedad.

—En mi mundo, soy un hombre difícil, así que si Elsa me quiere va a tener que esforzarse—

—Pues si a ti te gusta Elsa tendrás que esforzarte al máximo y al triple, por que ella es una chica muy linda y dulce y no vas a ser el único chico tras de ella—

—Torpe bruja, por que siempre me haces dudar de mis planes—

—Para eso estoy aquí— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me tengo que ir, para evitar que algún imbécil me robe a mi bella reina— dicho esto Jack salió de la enfermería.

* * *

><p>—Muchas gracias, por la información profesora— decía Rapunzel, mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina —¿Te sientes mejor Hippo?—<p>

—Si gracias, solo tenía que distraerme con algo—

—Entonces, ¿Tu y Merida?—

—No, te equivocas yo y Merida, no...nada— respondió Hippo nervioso.

—Entonces, ¿no te agrada Merida?—

—Nunca dije eso, es solo que tengo cosas que resolver en casa antes de que pueda hacer algo con Merida o con cualquier chica, me voy antes Rapunzel, tengo cosas que pensar—

—Adiós Hippo— Rapunzel exhalo y se fue a la cafetería, después de todo Flynn ya la estaba ahí.

* * *

><p>—Cuídese , por favor—<p>

—Claro que si enfermera Ágatha lo prometo—

Ivonne había sido dada de alta ya algo noche pero ella lo prefería así, ya que odiaba dormir en la enfermería; Ivonne estaba cantando por los pasillos cuando cierto chico misterioso apareció frente a ella.

—¿Que es lo que quieres?— pregunto con hostilidad Ivonne.

El chico se acercó a ella y tomo su brazo con fuerza.

—Venganza—

* * *

><p><strong>Mixer1927: me da muchísimo gusto que te guste la trama perdona la tardanza.<strong>

**marina04: Jajajaja si ya se Jack es como Dumbo yo tambien te adoro marina, jajaja lo del bote de mayonesa con yoghurt es de las cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir jajaja.**

**Katy0626: perdón por haberte dejado con la intriga y perdóname por la tardanza.**

**Sakura Gremory: si Jack debería apurarse y ya declararse hay ese tonto, me da mucho gusto de que te parezca interesante, perdón la tardanza.**

**Andrea Frost Queen**

**Esta vez trate de poner mas Mericcup espero que se de tu agrado, lamento mucho la tardanza, y me alegra que te guste mi historia.**

**Clary17:**

**Muchas gracias por las ideas de los nombres, jajaja si Jack debería de tomar toda oportunidad posible para estar con Elsa.**

**RuzuChan Poly: adoro la Macarena Jajajaja yo también te quiamo, puede que Elsa o Jack caiga primero o los dos al mismo tiempo aun lo estoy debatiendo.**

**LittleDragonAmazon: te pido un millón de disculpas por la enorme tardanza, es solo que la escuela exámenes y otras pequeñas cosas me tiene ocupada, si Ivonne es toda una loquita.**

**Lucero: me da mucho gusto que te agrade la historia, lamento la tardanza.**

**Nastinka : muchas gracias por las ideas de los nombres no tienes idea de como hiciste mi imaginación volar buscando cual seria el mejor para ambos villanos, y usare algunos de los nombres que me dieron para otros personajes tal vez.**

**Snow Heaven: perdona la tardanza espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**eReneeMo: yo también los estarle mucho muchote, perdón por dejarte espera con lo del libro, jajaja la tipa macabra es una villana en la que estoy trabajando.**

**Il Cinema Paradiso: espero que te gustaran los celos de Merida, jajaja es lo que estoy debatiendo quien debería declararse primero Jack o Elsa.**

**Espero que le gustara el capítulo y nuevamente les pido una disculpa, por favor de Jaén reviews es lo que mas me motiva a seguir escribiendo, cualquier duda, comentario, pregunta o critica será bien recibida, los quiero❤️**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nana esta de vuelta, nuevamente lamentó la tardanza pero como sabrán son fiestas y me obligan a estar con la familia eso significa menos tiempo para escribir, ya es algo tarde pero feliz Navidad espero que santa le haya traído algo a mi me trajo un oso de peluche y un perfume y a ustedes?, si no les trajo nada no sufran. Bueno les quiero agradecer a todos los que me han apoyado a lolargo de este año con ambos fics aunque a uno lo tengo abandonado prometo tratar de subir un capítulo pronto, les agradesco por el apoyo por leer estas historias las cuales escribo para ustedes con cariños hace un año que decidí comenzar a escribir en fanfic y estoy muy feliz por el cálido recibimiento que he recibido, sin más que decir espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y ninguno de los personajes presentado en esta historia me pertenecen a excepción de Ivonne y los futuros villanos.**

* * *

><p>Ivonne se deshizo del agarre del chico y lo miro con furia.<p>

—¿Que es lo que te hice?— pregunto con algo de tristeza.

El chico tomo a Ivonne de ambos brazos con fuerza, la golpe contra la pared, Ivonne hizo una mueca de dolor; pero era inútil gritar ya que se encontraban en un lugar apartado en donde nadie pasaba menos por las noches.

—No, ¿te acuerdas de mi?— dijo con odio el chico.

—Me lastimas— le dijo Ivonne con lagrimas en los ojos, el chico solo tomo a Ivonne con mas fuerza y nuevamente la golpeo contra la pared —No se quien eres, por favor detente— le grito con suplica.

—Personas como tu son las que me repugnan, después de causar daño actúan como si no hubieran hecho nada, con una sonrisa hipócrita, pero nunca olvidare lo que me hiciste—

—Tu fuiste el que me hizo la broma— dijo Ivonne con lagrimas en los ojos.

—No, princesa, yo no gastaría en bromas inútiles; cuando yo cobre venganza desearas que todo solo sea un mal sueño— dijo el chico con una sonrisa retorcida, soltó a Ivonne y luego se fue.

Ivonne cayo al suelo mientras temblaba y lloraba, se abrazó a si misma tratando de calmarse, "no te conozco" "no te conozco" se repetía así misma.

* * *

><p>Antes de entrar al comedor me encontré con mis amigos todos amontonados en la puerta de este, miraban con cautela, las mesas del comedor.<p>

—¿Que hacen?— pregunte con cautela.

—Shh..Elsa calla y mira— me dijo Merida mientras me jalaba a su lado.

Mire hacia dónde me indico Merida y vi a Rapunzel desayunando con Flynn, ambos se sonreían mutuamente, cuando Flynn le contaba una anécdota a Rapunzel esta le prestaba mucha atención, lo miraba con ojos de cachorro enamorado.

—Entonces...¿entramos, yo me muero de hambre?— pregunto Jack en voz baja.

—No, tonto Frost, si entramos ahora arruinaremos el ambiente, además hoy entramos tarde, ¿por qué no vamos a otro lado?— le reprimió Merida igualmente en voz baja.

—¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Ivonne?— les sugerí en voz baja.

—Por que hablamos en voz baja, Flynn y Rapunzel están lejos no creo que nos puedan escuchar— nos dijo Hippo.

Los tres volteamos a verlo y nos empezamos a reírnos por la observación de Hippo; así cuando nos calmamos fuimos a la enfermería, cuando la enfermera nos vio nos dijo que Ivonne ya se había ido desde anoche, así que decidimos ir a el apartamento de Ivonne a visitarla.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de este todos teníamos miedo de tocar, Merida empujo a Hippo el cual nos volteo a ver con cara de por qué yo, toco la puerta rápidamente y luego se alejo, se escucho la voz de Ivonne y luego la puerta se abrió Ivonne llevaba su falda y calcetas puestas, tenía una blusa de tirantes blanca y su cabello era un desastre aunque ya estaba regresando a su color original por el momento era de un castaño muy claro, sus grandes ojos nos miraron con curiosidad y era la primera vez que notaba el circulo plateado alrededor de su iris, pero como notarlo cuando sus ojos eran morados; Ivonne nos sonrío y nos invito a pasar.

El apartamento de Ivonne tenía una decoración moderna en donde los colores básicos eran el blanco, gris y morado.

—creí que tu casa seria distinta— dijo Hippo mientras miraba a todos lados.

—Creían que mi casa seria rústica, con una gran caldero negro en medio de la sala y frascos de vidrio con toda clase de cosas raras—

—Si— dijimos todos al unísono.

Ivonne nos miro con una cara seria.

—No puedes culparnos después de todo eres una bruja— dijo Jack en defensa.

—Pero no soy una bruja común— se quejó Ivonne.

—Claro que no, las brujas normales no suelen cometer tantos errores, ni ser tan torpes ni...—

—Quedo claro tu punto Frost— dijo con enojo Ivonne —¿A qué debo la visita de mis buenos amigos?— nos dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pues queríamos ver como estabas— respondió Merida.

—Estoy muy bien gracias por preocuparse, ¿ya desayunaron?—

—No, y me muero de hambre— grito Jack.

—¿Que tal si les preparo el desayuno?— nos dijo Ivonne con una sonrisa de alegría.

—No quiero morir intoxicado, gracias—respondió Jack.

—Pues veras que soy una excelente cocinera—

—Si cocinas como haces hechizos, no puedes culparnos por dudar— le dijo Merida en modo de disculpa.

Ivonne nos miro con enojo.

—Pues les voy a hacer el desayuno así que siéntense— nos dijo Ivonne molesta.

Todos nos fuimos a sentar al comedor, Ivonne amarro su cabello en una coleta, pero lo que me desconcertó fueron los moretones que tenía en su espalda y brazos; Ivonne fue a la cocina y después de un rato salió con platos para cada uno, el desayuno consistía de una omelette de jamón y queso, con una ensalada de frutas aun lado en inclusive nos dio jugo de naranja y café.

—Se ve bien espero que sepa bien— dijo Jack mientras cortaba un trozo del omelette, cuando lo metió a su boca sus ojos brillaron —Esta delicioso—

Esa fue luz verde para que todos empezáramos a desayunar, era verdad la comida estaba deliciosa.

—¿Por qué tienes moretones en tus brazos y espalda?— le pregunto Jack a Ivonne, todos la volteamos a ver esta bajo su tenedor y nos sonrío.

—Me caí de las escalera ayer en la noche—

—Típico de ti— le dijo Merida en modo de burla —Sabes, creo que me tendrás todas las mañanas aquí para desayunar—

—No me molestaría, lo prefiero a comer sola— respondió Ivonne con un semblante de tristeza.

—Entonces vendremos todas las mañanas— le dijo Hippo con alegría.

—Aunque no confíes en nosotros— le dijo Jack con enojo.

—Claro que confío en ustedes, confío en un 1000%—

—Entonces dime quien fue el que te hizo daño— le exigió Jack.

—Ya te dije que me caí, ayer estaba todo muy oscuro y pise mal la escalera—

Merida se levanto de la mesa, se acercó a Ivonne tomo su brazo y lo inspeccionó, inclusive uso su mano para verificar si encajaban con las marcas que tenía Ivonne.

—Alguien te agarro de manera muy fuerte, ¿quién fue?— le dijo Merida con enojo, mientras este si darse cuenta apretaba su brazo.

Ivonne quito la mano de Merida con suavidad.

—Nadie, me hizo nada, así que olvídenlo por favor, iré a terminar de arreglarme y después nos vamos— nos dijo con una sonrisa.

Ivonne se levanto de la mesa y se fue a lo que supuse seria su habitación.

—Ustedes le creen— nos dijo Merida.

—Es un asco mintiendo, es obvio que alguien la hirió— dijo Jack.

—Que haremos para que nos diga quien la daño— pregunto Hippo.

—Nada— dije yo.

—¡¿QUE?!— me dijeron tres al unísono.

—Si Ivonne no quiere decirnos es para no preocuparnos, así que hay que actuar como si no nos importara y naturalmente ella nos lo tendrá que decir—

—La idea de Elsa es buena solo que en vez de dejar que ella nos diga, por que no mejor la seguimos y después atrapamos al que la hirió— dijo Merida con animo.

—Seria malo si Ivonne se enterara de lo que planean—

—Si seria muy malo— respondió Hippo.

—Si lo malo es que están en su casa y ella lo escucha todo—dijo Ivonne, con su uniforme completo ya puesto y su cabello recogido en una cola alta.

Todos volteamos a ver a Ivonne la cual estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

—Era broma— le dijo Merida con nervios.

—Chicos en serio no me paso nada, por favor solo olvídenlo— nos dijo en modo de suplica.

—Bien pero la próxima vez que te encontremos con heridas similares no vas a líbrate tan fácil— le advirtió Jack.

Salimos del departamento y encontré a mi pequeña hermana con un chico rubio, el mismo que la llevo a la casa cuando fue la fiesta come era que se llamaba, ¿Kristoforo?; bueno eso no era lo importante Anna tenía la manga del chico entre su manos y le suplicaba algo, ya hablaría con ella después.

* * *

><p>—Vamos, Kristoforo, ayúdame— le suplicaba Anna al chico, este la miro con enojo.<p>

—Es Kristoff y ya te dije que no te puedo ayudar, lo siento—

—Lo único que te pido es que le entregues esta carta a Hans, ya que ambos están en el equipo de hockey creí que serían amigos y seria mas fácil entregarle la carta—

—Yo nunca seria amigo de un tipo como el, sabes lo que le hace a niñas ingenuas como tu— le dio con enojo Kristoff.

—Quien te ha dado el derecho de hablar de él de esa manera, para tu información el es un PRÍNCIPE—

—Eso no quita el hecho de que siga siendo un hombre y para que sepas princesa hay hombres malos, yo no quiero que el te haga daño—

—Soy una chica grande se cuidarme sola, por favor solo entrégale la carta— le dijo con suplica Anna.

Kristoff exhalo abatido y extendió su mano, Anna dio un brinco de alegría, le entrego la carta y se fue corriendo.

—Por que no entiendes tonta, no quiero que nadie te haga daño— se decía así mismo, mientras miraba con tristeza el lugar por el que se había ido Anna.

* * *

><p>—¿Que paso Jack?— Pregunte con preocupación ya que Jack me había llevado a un pasillo alejado.<p>

—No paso nada, sólo quería hacer esto— Jack se acercó a mi y me dio un beso.

Lo aleje inmediatamente, el solo me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla.

—Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso— le dije con fingido enojo.

—Por que no habría de hacerlo— me respondió burlón.

—Por que habrías de hacerlo—

—Muy sencillo copó de nieve, tengo que lograr que te enamores de mi— me dijo con su mirada de conquista.

—Por que habría de enamorarme de ti, después de todo tu solo quieres jugar con mis sentimientos—

—Tal vez ya no es así— me dijo Jack mientras se alejaba.

Cuando me encontré sola, acaricie mis labios los cuales seguían algo fríos, siempre que Jack me abrazaba, besaba o incluso tomaba mi mano dejaba un frío agradable , ese frío que me hacia sentir viva.

El me hacia sentir viva, como si después de tanto tiempo podría ser completamente yo misma, al fin podía decir que me sentía completamente en casa.

Me encontraba vengando por los pasillos con pensamientos acerca de Jack, cuando vi a Kyle acercarse a mi con un gran ramo de rosas blancas, se detuvo justo frente a mi y se hinco.

—Nuevamente me gustaría darte una disculpa por haberte dejado sola el día de la fiesta, me gustaría que aceptaras estas flores y mi invitación para ir a comer— me dijo con caballerosidad y una pequeña sonrisa.

Tome una de sus manos e hice que se pusiera de pie, tome el ramo de flores.

—Me encantaría salir a comer contigo— respondí; mis padre siempre me dijeron que tenía que ser cordial con los demás y el detalle de Kyle me había conmovido.

—Entonces vamos— me ofreció su brazo y nos fuimos a un pequeño restaurante dentro del campus.

* * *

><p>—Perdóname por favor— le dijo con suplica Ivonne a Hippo.<p>

—Ese era mi primer beso, sabes lo traumante que fue que Jack me besara— le dijo con enojo Hippo.

—No se de que te quejas Hippo, si Merida te consoló al instante, si mal no recuerdo ella te beso—respondió Rapunzel con una sonrisa.

—Merida te beso— gritaron al unísono Jack e Ivonne.

—No fue un beso...solo fue un beso en la mejilla no es la gran cosa— dijo con nervios Merida.

—Así que no fue nada— dijo Hippo con tristeza y luego se fue.

—Hippo espera—dijo Merida mientras iba tras de el.

—Que se traen esos dos, uno va al hospital unos cuantos días y pasa todo esto— dijo Ivonne con un puchero.

—Entonces debes de ser mas cuidadosa si no quieres regresar al hospital y perderte mas cosas— le dijo Jack a Ivonne mientras esté acariciaba su cabeza.

Rapunzel se rió con suavidad y ambos voltearon a verla.

—Que tiernos son—

—¿a que te refieres punzie?— le pregunto Jack.

—Ambos serían una linda pareja— les dijo con dulzura.

Jack e Ivonne se voltearon a ver con sorpresa.

—Lamento informarte que esta chica es como mi pequeña mascota—

—Si y Jack es solo un dolor en el trasero—

—Ya saben que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, yo me retiro ya que tengo cosas que hacer no se maten— dijo Rapunzel despidiéndose de ambos.

Ivonne miro fijamente a Jack.

—Deja de hacer eso bruja no queremos que te enamores de mi— le dijo Jack con altanería.

Ivonne se rió de Jack con fuerza.

—Antes de que yo me enamore de ti prefiero salir con el dragón de Hippo, es más agradable que tu—

—No se de que hablas yo soy la persona mas agradable del mundo—

—Uy si, tan agradable que molestas a medio mundo—

—Soy la amabilidad y la galanura en persona— dijo con aires de grandeza Jack.

—Si como digas Jack—

Jack le sonrió a Ivonne, esta rodó los ojos y miro a otro lado son una sonrisa en los labios, hasta que su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Sabes que Jack, me acompañarías a la biblioteca tengo que ir a buscar algo— dijo Ivonne con una cara rara.

—Estas actuando extraño brujita, pero eres tu todo acerca de ti es extraño, vamos—

—Pero vamos de este lado—

—Es más rápido que vayamos de este lado— Jack aparto a Ivonne del camino y fue entonces cuando entendió por que Ivonne se quería ir del lugar y por que se quería ir por el camino largo.

Elsa estaba platicando amenamente con Kyle, ambos se reían y se sonreían con complicidad; Jack sintió como su sangre empezó a hervir por la ira, hizo una bola de nieve y la tiro con fuerza a la cabeza de Kyle, antes de que volteara a ver el culpable Jack se escondió junto con Ivonne.

Pero eso solo hizo que Elsa se preocupara por Kyle y se acercara mas a él, Kyle le sonrió a Elsa afirmando que se encontraba bien, pero Elsa insistió y llevo a Kyle a la enfermería.

—¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso idiota?, pudiste haberlo herido— le reclamo Ivonne con enojo a Jack.

—De eso se trataba, que ese imbecil se alejara de Elsa— respondió con enojo Jack.

—Solo provocaste que ella se preocupara y se acercara mas a él, si sigues comportándote como un niño no vas a solucionar nada—

—Entonces dime que hago para que Elsa me quiera—

—Deja de ser tan torpe, crees que Elsa va a estar esperando toda su vida a que definas tus sentimientos o seas lo suficientemente valiente para declararte, lo único que vas a lograr con tu indecisión es perderla— le dijo exaltada Ivonne.

—No es tan fácil decirlo, es la primera vez en mi vida que me enamoro de alguien de esta manera, no están sencillo ir y decirle sabes creo que me he enamorado de ti y cada día que pasa me enamora mas y mas de ti, de tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser, se que soy un imbecil pero por favor dame una oportunidad, me esforzare por ser el hombre que necesitas— respondió igualmente exaltado.

—Vez no están difícil—

Ivonne miro a Jack con algo de enojo, ambos respiraban con algo de dificultad.

—Por que están sencillo hablar contigo— le dijo con tranquilidad Jack a Ivonne con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por que están fácil enojarse contigo, ah ya se, eres un tonto—

* * *

><p>—Me alegra que no te pasara nada grave— le dije a Kyle mientras salíamos de la enfermería.<p>

—Te dije que estaba bien, aunque si te preocupas por mi es por que te agrado— me dijo Kyle con una sonrisa picara.

—Nunca dije que me desagradaras— le respondí con suavidad.

Kyle me sonrió y antes de que pudiera hacer decir o hacer algo, Kyle me abrazo.

—Sabes Elsa, no voy a rendirme eres la mujer para mi y no dejare que el torpe Sr. hombre de nieve te aleje de mi— Kyle se aleje mi, beso mi frente y luego se fue.

Sonreí inconscientemente ante esta acción, era raro que algún chico se fijara en mi y no lo podía negar la determinación en los ojos de Kyle había hecho que mi corazón palpitara, tal vez por que le miró con la misma intensidad que Jack cuando se propuso a lograr que yo me enamorara de él.

Me encontré a Mérida balbuceando palabras sin sentido con enojo; me acerque a ella con cuidado.

—¿te encuentras bien?—

—No, tengo asuntos que arreglar con Hippo y lo único que hace es huir como un cobarde— dijo Merida con enojo.

—Ya lo buscaste en su habitación—

—Fue el primer lugar al que fui, ya fui a la biblioteca, los establos, la cafetería; fui a todos los lugares posibles pero no lo encuentro— me respondió Merida con frustración.

—Tal vez solo necesita estar sólo—

—De seguro ya me odia— me dijo Merida con un semblante de tristeza.

—Hippo no puede odiar a nadie, mucho menos a ti, solo dale algo de tiempo te prometo que si no quiere hablar contigo yo te ayudare a que te vuelva a hablar—

—Gracias Elsa— Merida me abrazo, cosa que aunque me tomo por sorpresa correspondí el abrazo con gusto, Merida podía parecer una chica fuerte pero tenía un lado tierno y dulce, como cualquier adolescente.

* * *

><p>—¿Donde rayos estará?— se preguntó Hippo con enojo— ya llevo dos horas esperándola, ella fue la que me dijo que le enseñara a montar dragones y luego no se presenta—<p>

—Maldición, nunca me vuelvo a ofrecer para nada— se quejó del otro lado del establo Merida.

Hippo se acercó y se encontró con la pelirroja que ponía la silla de montar en su caballo, cuando volteo para ver si cierta persona aparecía, se encontró con el castaño mirándola fijamente.

—¿Que haces tu aquí?— pregunto Merida con cautela mientras continuaba cepillando a Angus.

—Ivonne me pidió que la enseñara a montar dragones, ¿y tu?—

—El otro día vi a Ivonne tratando de montar a caballo, fue patético por lo que me ofrecí a ayudarla, pero se supone que desde hace horas ella debería de estar aquí— Merida exhalo y volteo a ver a Hippo —Te debo una disculpa por lo que dije en la mañana, el beso que te di significó mucho para mi era la primera vez que hacia algo así, hable sin pensar y herí tus sentimientos—

—No te preocupes yo exagere, no te puedo mentir no me disgusto que me besara ni nada por el estilo; que tal si para arreglar las cosas definitivamente te llevo a volar en chimuelo— le dijo Hippo con una sonrisa.

—Me parece perfecto— Merida termino de cepillar a Angus y lo guardo en los establos.

Hippo ayudo a Merida a subir a chimuelo; Hippo le dio la orden a chimuelo y este comenzó a volar; en la copa de un árbol cierta brujita veía la escena con una sonrisa en los labios, su plan había funcionado.

Ivonne bajaba del árbol con precaución hasta que cierta voz masculina le grito y provocó que cayera con fuerza, Ivonne se paro del suelo mientras se quitaba las ramas y hojas de su cabello.

—¿Que rayos te pasa Frost?, pude haber muerto— le dijo furiosa Ivonne.

Jack se acercó a ella con una sonrisa burlona.

—No creo que te puedas morir hierba mala nunca muere, además aun necesito de tu ayuda—

—¿Para que me necesitas?— pregunto con una puchero.

—Necesito que me ayudes a conquistar a Elsa— le dijo Jack con cara de seriedad.

Ivonne trato de contener la risa pero fue inútil.

—El gran Jack Frost conquistador de mujeres necesita mi humilde ayuda— dijo a carcajadas —lo lamento pero ese es un barco al cual no me quiero subir—

—No te estoy preguntado si quieres ayudarme te estoy diciendo que me vas a ayudar—

—Así que es un trabajo por obligación—

—No, piensa que estás ayudando a un buen amigo— dijo Jack con una sonrisa amigable.

—Si mal no lo recuerdo no soy considerada tu amiga, solo soy una mascota—

—El rencor no es bueno—

—No soy rencorosa, además la única manera en que Elsa salga contigo es que le digas lo que realmente sientes—

—Primero quiero remendar mis errores y lograr que Elsa se enamore por completo de mi, entonces le diré lo que realmente siento—

—Bien como desees, pero por el momento trata de ser menos idiota, aunque en tu caso eso es algo casi imposible— Ivonne se empezó a alegar de los establos.

—¿A dónde vas?— pregunto Jack mientras comenzaba a caminar con ella.

—Iré a ver al profesor Merlin para mis clases particulares de magia—

—Te acompaño, me muero de ganas por ver que torpeza harás ahora—

—Tonto—

Ivonne y Jack comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, mientras caminaban Jack le decía a Ivonne sus planes o ideas para conquistar a Elsa las cuales Ivonne descartaba al momento, ambos estaban tan sumidos en la platica que ninguno de ellos miraba por donde iba, lo cual provocó que Ivonne chocará con un chico.

Ivonne recogió los libros que había hecho que el chico tirara.

—Lo siento mucho— se disculpó de inmediato mientras entregaba los libros al muchacho.

—No te preocupes— le dijo el joven.

Jack miro a este con enojo.

—Acaso no eres tu él tipo que entro a casa de Ivonne—

—No se de que me hablas muñeco de nieve— contesto con hostilidad el joven.

—Vámonos Jack el profesor Merlin odia la impuntualidad— dijo Ivonne mientras empujaba a Jack lejos de el pequeño altercado.

Ya cuando estaban alejados del muchacho Jack miro a Ivonne con enojo.

—No me veas así; si estas molesto es mejor que yo vaya sola a las clases con Merlin— dijo Ivonne mientras se alejaba del lugar con rapidez.

Cuando estuvo completamente sola se sentó en el suelo, sus manos temblaban al igual que ella, sentía como el aire le faltaba; aquel era el mismo tipo que la había amenazado la noche anterior y ella no podía evitar sentirse sola e insegura, mas cuando ese tipo la veía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

><p>Encontré a Jack haciendo berrinches afuera en los jardines, me acerque con cuidado a él.<p>

—¿Que te sucede?— le pregunte con suavidad.

—No, vete no quiero hablar contigo— me dijo molesto Jack.

—Y se puede saber, el ¿porque?— le dijo con una sonrisa, Jack podía comportarse como niño algunas veces.

—No importa el porque o la razón solo vete—

—El Sr. Frost, acaso esta indignado—

—Si Sri. Elsa, así que le pido que sea tan amable de alejarse de aquí o mas bien dejarme solo—

—¿Y si no quiero?— le dije de una manera desafiante.

—No quiero—

—Ah, no quieres—

—Así que no quieres—

—Nop— le dije infantilmente.

—Entonces atente a las consecuencias— me advirtió Jack.

—Ni que te tuviera miedo—

—Segura princesa—se acercó a mi de manera amenazante.

—Lamento informarte que para ti es reina—

—Bien reina— Jack me tomo del brazo y me jalo así él —Si desea jugar así que sus deseos sean ordenes— Jack me acerco mucho mas a el y me beso con fuerza.

Me beso como si me fuera a perder y nunca me volvería a ver, sentí la necesidad y ansiedad en ese beso, al cual yo también me entregue eran momento así en los que deseaba que el tiempo se paralizara.

* * *

><p><strong> :<br>**

**Pronto se sabrá, espero Jajajaja.**

**eReneeMo:**

**Jajaja no te preocupes yo también aveces tardo en subir los capítulos, que bueno que creas que hay es amor suficiente y muchas gracias por los cumplidos hacia la historia a veces ya no se ni que poner pero siempre encuentro algo al final.**

**Lucero:**

**Aww muchas gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia, me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado.**

**Sakura Gremory:**

**Awww muchas gracias por los cumplidos si Jack tiene un tonto y lindo encanto me alegra que el capítulo te gustara.**

**Ruzu Sinsajo Mellark:**

**Tranquila yo también necesito algo de amors ? ﾟﾒﾔ jajaja ya se supo quien se quiere vengar de Ivonne.**

**vmoon975:**

**Jajaja seria muy buena idea y como no es celoso *cof cof***

**Nastinka:**

**Ya sabemos quien es el chico ahora hay que saber el por que, ya se el amor es algo que sucede sin que te des cuenta.**

**Snow Heaven:**

**Muchas gracias por la paciencia y comprensión me alegra que el capítulo te gustara.**

**Lunna Svetlina Lemmon:**

**Ya sabes el amor adolescente esta en el aire, jajaja si es denigrantes que una mujer se declare primero pero Jack es muy tonto y lento.**

**Bueno a todos les deseo un feliz año nuevo ya que no se hasta cuando publique espero no tardar es uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo, muchas gracias a todos por la ideas de la declaración y quien debería de ser el primero ya estoy maquinando cuando y como será la declaración, ¿les gustaría una pequeña historia para saber de donde viene los villanos?, y algo mas a mi me encanta leer y me gustaría saber mas de ustedes así que por que no me dicen cuales son su libro o libros favoritos; yo por el momento soy fan de trono de cristal.**

**Espero que el capítulo les gustara, cualquier duda, comentario, observación o critica será bien tomada, por favor dejen review es lo que me motiva a continuar escribiendo los quiero. ? ﾟﾘﾘ ️**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, Nana de vueltas le pido millones y si es necesario billones de disculpas en los último meses no la he pasado bien, en diciembre a una tía mi la diagnosticaron cáncer y hace una semana falleció, por eso tarde más en el capítulo, entre ir al hospital a verla y la escuela que les diré que estoy en mi último año de preparatoria, mis profesores se han vuelto más demandante y estoy luchando para pasar calculo y poder graduar, además de que estoy estudiando para mis exámenes de ingreso a la universidad; por esa razón no he podido escribir pero prometo no dejar de hacerlo y espero de todo corazón que no se desanimen con esta historia a pesar de tener una escritora lenta.**

Jack me miro con fiereza mientras yo mordía juguetonamente mi labio.

—Entonces su alteza aun osa a desafiarme—me dijo Jack a manera de reto.

—Siempre—le respondí con una sonrisa coqueta.

Jack me tenya agarrada de la cintura, acerco nuevamente sus labios a los míos pero antes de poder besarme escuche un gran grito y luego alguien tacleo a Jack con fuerza.

Anna miro a Jack con enojo mientras se levantaba del suelo y limpiaba su uniforme.

—No te acerques a mi hermana, ella es sólo Mi hermanas de nadie más— le grito molesta a Jack.

Luego tomo mi mano y me alejó del lugar, cuando nos encontramos las dos solas me miró con enojo y tristeza.

— ¿Qué sucede Anna?— pregunte con preocupación.

—No te quiero perder, no otra vez— me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me acerque a mi pequeña hermana y la abrace con fuerza.

—Tontita nunca me vas a perder, siempre serás mi hermana favorita—

—Soy tu única hermana— me dijo mientras me regresaba el abrazo.

—Lo sé y te quiero mucho—

—Prometes no dejar de quererme, ni siquiera por tus amigos o ese torpe chico con cabello de anciano—

Me reí con suavidad, separe a Anna con cuidado.

—Lo prometo—

Mi hermana me abrazo, me hizo una advertencia de que no podía dejar de quererla prestarle atención o me iría muy mal; como adoraba a mi pequeña Anna.

Regrese al patio con la esperanza de encontrar a Jack, pero el ya no estaba ahí en cambio me encontré con Hippo el cual tenía una gran sonrisa.

—Algo bueno paso— le dije acercándome a él.

Hippo me miro con sorpresa.

—No nada bueno, o tal vez algo muy bueno— dijo con una gran sonrisas.

—Tal vez no tarde mucho en convertirse en algo muy bueno—

—Tal vez, pero antes tengo que resolver ciertos asuntos, ahora si me permites tengo que buscar a Ivonne para agradecerle—

Sin más Hippo se fue dejándome sola, al igual que Jack los cual me pareció extraño ya que creí que me esperaría para continuar molestándome.

Decidí ir a la biblioteca para ver si hoy tendría mejor suerte al encontrar aquel libro extraño, al llegar a la puerta vi como Flynn salía de esta con una montaña de libros y detrás de él venia Rapunzel con una radiante sonrisa al igual que la de Flynn; era tan tierno ver a los dos con esos ojos de cachorro enamorado.

—Elsa, ¿has visto a Ivonne?— pregunto Merida agitada, sus mejillas estaban sonrojada y su cabello estaba mas alborotado de lo normal.

—No, ¿se puede saber para que la buscas?—

—Claro, me ofrecí a enseñarle a montar a caballo pero nunca llego y gracias a que no llego paso algo bueno así que quería regañarla y luego agradecerle—

—Bueno, desgraciadamente no la he visto—

—Gracias de todas formas Elsa, nos vemos después—

Y sin decir mas Merida también me dejo sola; entre a la biblioteca tome un libro al azar y comencé a leerlo.

—Ahora sí, me podría explicar por que se encontraba tan alterada — el profesor Merlin miro a Ivonne mientras esta bebía un sorbo del té tranquilizante.

—Nada con importancia, ya sabe somos adolescentes estamos en la edad de las hormonas y esas cosas, solo me altere por algo sin importancia—

—Siempre ha sido una pésima mentirosa—

—Son solo algunos problemas que tengo que resolver yo sola— dijo con tristeza Ivonne.

— hay problemas en la vida que no podemos resolver por nuestra cuenta, siempre los habrá pero sabe siempre podrá contar con sus amigos—

—No estoy muy segura de ello, primero me dice que me debo de alegarme de ellos para no herirlos y ahora usted me dice que me acerque a ellos, quien entiende a los adultos—dijo con exasperación Ivonne.

—Yo se que lo que leyó la desconcertó y luego lo que le paso solo lo empeoro, pero quiero que sepa que pudimos detener las transformaciones ya que tomo la poción a tiempo, lo que aun no me explico que criatura fue la que la infecto no estoy muy seguro de que fuera un licántropo—

—Lo único que me importa es que ya no podré herir a mis amigos—

—Pero no es lo único que le paso no es así— Ivonne desvío la mirada, ella podía ser muy fácil de leer algunas veces —Bueno si me permite preguntar, ¿que hizo con el libro de la biblioteca?—

—Pues cuando leí el texto del libro entre en shock, luego llore y este desapareció, llevo días tratando de encontrarlo pero nada—

—Espero que tenga precaución con el, sabe que los secretos que contiene no deberán ser revelados ante nadie — Ivonne asintió —Es momento de iniciar la lección, ¿está lista?—

—Aunque no lo este a usted no le va a importar—

Ivonne se levanto con cansancio de la silla y junto con el profesor salió de la oficina.

—Antes de salir, ¿cual será la lección de hoy?— dijo con miedo Ivonne.

—Volver objetos inanimados en animales— decía con una sonrisa malvada.

—Me va a doler—

—Así es —

El libro que me encontraba leyendo era raro, traba acerca de una chica que era cazadora, tenía la sangre combinada con sangre de demonio y algún tipo de bruja, era maleducada, poco femenina y algo cruel con un humano que había llegado a su mundo hace poco, pero a veces sacaba su lado tierno muy rara vez.

—¿Que lees?— sentí los labios gélidos de Jack en mi mejilla.

—Un libro— dije burlonamente.

Jack se sentó frente a mi.

— ¿Qué graciosa mi reina? —dijo sarcásticamente Jack.

—No puedes ser el único gracioso en esta amistad— dije sin apartar la vista del libro.

—Ahora resulta que solo somos amigos—dijo con cierto tono molesto.

—Supongo—

—Sabes Elsie, los amigo no hacen el tipo de cosas que nosotros hacemos—

—Lo sé — respondí rápidamente.

Jack provocó una suave brisa helada, la cual ocasionó que perdiera la página en la cual estaba leyendo; baje el libro y lo mire con cierto enojo, el solo tenía una sonrisa infantil de diversión dibujada en el rostro.

—Sabes solo deberías de prestarme atención a mi cuando estamos los dos solos—

—¿Se puede saber la razón de eso?—

—Que yo soy el único que puede ocupar tu mente durante las 24hrs de los 365 días del año—

—Idiota—

Jack sonrió, tomo mi mano y me obligo a levantarme de mi asiento; me llevo hasta el patio más cercano y me abrazo de la cintura.

—Sabes Elsa, en mi vida había conocido a una mujer que me exasperará tanto, que me retara, que se burlara de mi—

—Debería de sentirme halagada—dije con cierta altanería.

—Si, deberías— Jack se acercó a mi, antes de poder besarme su teléfono sonó, lo saco de su bolsillo, miro la pantalla, maldijo en voz baja —Lo siento mi reina me tengo que ir, te veo luego— beso mi mano y se fue corriendo.

Era la primera vez en mi vida que me sentía augusto con un muchacho e inclusive que me comportaba tan altaneramente con alguien, en mi vida pensé ser así, pero Jack era el único que lograba confundirme y hacer mi corazón latir de esa manera extraña.

—Hoy ya no soy la misma hoy nada es igual ya basta de que digan lo que hago bien o mal lo hecho es pasado y no vuelvo a comenzar hoy sigo mis instintos tengo que volar— tarareaba Ivonne mientras preparaba una poción.

—Así que, es así como se concentra, — dijo el profesor Merlín observando cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Se podría decir que si, entonces esta poción, crema o ungüento ayudará a desaparecer cualquier moretón—

—Exactamente, aunque me sorprendió que quisiera aprender a hacerla—

—Profesor, soy una persona propensa a los golpes, caídas y cualquier herida física y sería bueno poder tener algo que haga desaparecer los golpes en un dos por tres—

—Lo que me sorprende es que decidiera aprenderla ahora, se puede saber ¿porque?—

—Solo...yo sólo creo que sería bueno que este fin de semana que vendrá mi nana de visita no tenga ninguna herida —

—No escuche que Emma fuera a venir— dijo con sorpresa Merlín.

—Hoy me llego una lechuza mensajera, por esa razón no sabia nada—

—Será bueno volver a ver a una de mis más brillantes estudiantes—

Ivonne agacho la mirada con vergüenza.

—Prometo esforzarme mucho para que mi nana y usted se sientan orgullosos de mí—

Era la primera vez desde que conocía a aquella bruja torpe y descuidada, que veía tal determinación en su mirada; el profesor Merlín le sonrió.

—Espero que así sea, —

—Ya vera que lo lograre—

Ivonne continuo preparando la poción con ánimo; algo en ella había cambiado, el profesor no sabía si para bien o para mal, ya que su mirada se veía algo apagada, pero emanaba un pequeño aire de madurez, habría que espera para asegurar si el cambio sería algo bueno.

—Que rayos quieren—pregunto con enojo Jack al llegar a la entrada del colegio.

—No es obvio muchacho, vinimos a ver cómo va todo—hablo un hombre con un grueso acento ruso.

Jack lo miro con una sonrisa en los labios; Norte se acercó a Jack y le dio un gran abrazo.

—Es la primera vez que te veo vestido de esta manera—dijo Jack señalando su impecable traje color negro, con una corbata roja con un pequeño Rodolfo al final de esta.

—Quería verme distinto—

—Si querías lucir como un mafioso lo lograste—dijo burlonamente Jack.

—Si crees eso de Norte, no me imagino que dirás de mi—dijo una mujer de tez morena, cabello corto castaño, unos mechones dorado y morado adornaban su pequeño fleco.

—No lo puedo creer Tooth, te ves increíble- dijo con emoción Jack mientras la abrazaba, a pesar de ser humana aún era baja de estatura.

—En serio me veo bien, no me sentía muy segura de dejar que Merlín me convirtiera en esto, aunque solo sea por poco tiempo, es raro caminar hace siglos que no lo hacía; pero debo admitir que la ropa que usan es bonita y cómoda- decía Tooth mientras le mostraba a Jack su vestido colorido.

— ¿Cómo has estado niño?—dijo un hombre alto, algo musculoso, de cabello azul oscuro y tatuajes en los brazos.

—Debo admitir canguro que no te ves nada mal, casi y logras intimidarme—

—Quieres ver que aun así logra patearte el trasero—

—Creo que se te olvida quien ganó la última vez—

Antes de que ambos iniciaran una pelea en la entrada del colegio, sandman se puso frente a ellos, el decidió conservar su apariencia adorable.

— ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?— pregunto con emoción Jack.

—No podemos venir a verte acaso, eres como nuestro pequeño bebe—dijo Norte abrazándolo, todos los demás se acercaron para un abrazo.

Jack los alejo, con enojo fingido.

—Ya, no ven que me avergüenzan—

—No es por lo único que venimos Jack, Bunny vino hace unos días para informarte que Pitch volvió— dijo con tristeza Tooth.

—No se preocupen pudimos vencerlo una vez—

—No, nos preocupa derrotarlo sino que ahora no trabaja solo hay algo o alguien ayudándolo—

—Si empezamos a pensar así significa que Black gano—

—Wow, que paso contigo, chico—

— ¿Por qué dices eso Bunny?—

—Sencillo Jack te ves más animado, más optimista; inclusive diría que pareces enamorado—

Jack se sonrojo un poco y desvío la mirada, se aclaró la garganta.

—Es absurdo que este enamorado, solo conocí a gente buena e interesante, muy interesante— dijo Jack con una gran sonrisa.

Norte, Tooth, Sandman y Bunny se miraron entre sí, era la primera vez que veían al joven con tal alegría, serenidad y paz en su rostro; ellos eran sus amigos, su familia pero por desgracia había veces en las que se les dificultaba entender las ambiciones y deseos del joven, que a pesar de ser el guardián de la diversión había veces que él se veía triste y aburrido, no obstante ahora se veía distinto, hasta graciosamente se veía más adulto.

—No puedo creer que sea acreedora de la atención, de los queridos guardianes del hombre luna, — se reía con diversión la mujer.

—No creo que eso sea algo bueno Circe, que tal si comienzan a buscarnos—

—No serán capaces de encontrar nada, no lo han hecho durante los últimos siglos no cree que lo logren ahora—

—Circe no subestimes a esos guardianes—

—No lo hago, solo que tú eres tan aburrido— la mujer de larga cabellera rojo, tez blanca como la nieve, ojos color miel y facciones finas, camino con paso lento, hacia el hombre gigantesco, de tez morena, cabello negro algo largo y ojos olivo la miro con cautela; Circe poso su brazos alrededor del cuello de este —Sabes algunas veces eres tan sumiso, eso es bueno en algunas ocasiones pero eres sumiso en todo— la mujer beso la comisura de sus labios.

Ella era endemoniadamente hermosa y sexy, lo peor es que lo sabía y lo utilizaba para conseguir lo que deseara.

—Circe yo...—

Circe se separó de Saloth y miro su gran espejo.

—Dejaremos la diversión para otro momento, ahora tengo que manipular a mi pequeña marioneta— en el espejo se mostró Pitch, lo cual logro que una sonrisa perversa se dibujara en sus labios carmín.

Decidí seguir leyendo el libro en el jardín a pesar de no ser un libro del genero al cual estoy acostumbrada a leer pero me agradaba; por el momento la chica había escapado del consejo el cual la quería asesinar porque era una mestiza demonio; estaba entretenida con mi lectura cuando de repente escuche un fuerte estruendo.

Me levante rápidamente y fui hacia donde el ruido provenía; la sorpresa que me lleve al encontrar a Ivonne junto con el profesor Merlín en un jardín algo oculto, Merlín ponía piedras gigantes frente a Ivonne esta repetía palabras en un orden raro y luego la piedra exploto.

—No, no, no, está haciendo mal se supone que transformaría la piedra en un conejo, —

—Es más difícil si me pide que use ese torpe trabalenguas— dijo con enojo Ivonne.

—Conjuros o hechizos, así es como se llaman y una verdadera bruja los utiliza— le reprendió el profesor Merlín —Sabe mejor vaya a la biblioteca y busque el libro de hechizos avanzados volumen 15—

Ivonne se fue a paso lento a la biblioteca mientras arremedaba al profesor Merlín.

—Sabe es de muy mala educación estar mirando a escondidas— me dijo con exasperación.

—Yo...yo lo lamento mucho no era mi intención—

—No se preocupe— el profesor Merlín volteo a verme ya más tranquilo y presto atención en el libro que llevaba en las manos—¿Que le ha parecido la lectura?—

—Rara e interesante—

—Palabras muy peculiares para describir esa novela, recuerdo que cuando le encargue a la señorita Rigons que la leyera ella la describió con fascinante, emocionante, rara, e intrigante inclusive me pidió los otros tomos—

—Hablando de Ivonne me gustaría hacerle una pregunta—

—Manifieste su duda —

—Ivonne es una bruja de nacimiento, correcto—

—Así es—

—Yo también tengo mis poderes desde que nací, a pesar de que se controlan con las emociones soy capaz de controlarlos algo mejor que ella, pero a Ivonne se le dificulta mucho aprender de magia, ¿Por qué?—

—Al contrario de usted que sabe de la existencia de sus poderes de que nació para la es algo completamente nuevo, ya que hasta hace unos meses ella ignoraba por completo la posibilidad de tener poderes, porque ella los acaba de descubrir es lógico que tendrá muchas dificultades para aprender ya que tienen que aprender desde cero—

— ¿Por qué no sabía de la existencia de sus poderes?—

—Usted me dijo que tenía una sola pregunta, además contar esa parte de la historia no me toca a mí, temo que deberá ser paciente, será mejor que se vaya si la la encuentra aquí solo se avergonzará y ya no querrá practicar—

—Claro, gracias por contestar mi duda—

—No hay de que , cualquier otra cosa que se le ofrezca puede acudir a mí—

—Gracias—

Me fui rápidamente del lugar para que Ivonne no me encontrara; era la primera vez en años que corría de esa manera, llegue a un claro y me encontré con Hippo y chimuelo.

— ¿Encontraste a Ivonne?— le pregunte acercándome a él.

—Elsa, no, ya no puede seguir buscando le prometí a mi amigo que saldría a volar otra vez con el— dijo acariciando a chimuelo.

—Claro un caballero nunca rompe sus promesas y tengo la mala impresión de que chimuelo no te hubiera perdonado nunca—

Chimuelo pareció entenderme ya que se acercó a mí con alegría permitiendo que lo acariciara.

—Parece que le agradas mucho— dijo Hippo con una sonrisa

Yo deje el libro que llevaba en las manos en el suelo y continúe acariciando a chimuelo.

—Elsa tengo una duda— me dijo Hippo

—Manifiesta tu duda— dije con diversión.

—Yo...yo quiero...saber si...si tu...tu...— se veía que era difícil para Hippo decirme su pregunta, trago pesadamente —Alguna vez te has enamorado— soltó de golpe.

Yo me quede atónita unos segundos, cuando dijo amor solo pude pensar en Jack, pero no podía decir que estábamos enamorados, nuestra relación era algo como amor-odio-amistad-bromas etc., inhale.

—Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?—

—Es que me enamore de una chica que es valiente, linda, salvaje, tierna— los ojos de Hippo se iluminaban al describirla; me sentí algo celosa de la chica por la cual Hippo hablaba de esa manera y me pregunte si Jack hablaría alguna vez así de mí.

—Y, ¿cuál es el problema de enamorarse?—

—Que tengo una novia en casa a la cual quiero muchísimo—

—Oh, así que esa es la cuestión, dime, ¿que sientes cuando estas con tu novia?—

—Pues siento como abejas africanas en mi estómago, mi corazón late rápido y su sonrisa me pone nervioso—

—Y, ¿que sientes por esta chica de la cual te has enamorado?—

—Me siento muy nervioso, siento en mi estómago una madriguera de dragones pequeños, mi corazón late como loco como si quisiera salir de mi pecho, el estar con ella me hace sentir como en las nubes—

La manera en que Hippo hablaba de ambas era muy lindo, me hizo preguntar si algún día lograría que Jack hablara de mí de esa manera tan linda.

—La primera es tu primer amor si no me equivoco— Hippo asintió —Bueno te puedo decir que tienes sentimientos muy fuertes por amabas pero si no quieres herir a ninguna será mejor que te alejes y analices lo que sientes por cada una; de lo contrario solo lograras hacerlas sentir usadas, te lo digo por experiencia, si realmente las quieres aléjate y trata de definir qué es lo que realmente sientes por cada una, así no las perderás ni herirás, según mi punto de vista—

—Gracias—

—No hay de que para que crees que están los amigos—

—Como agradecimiento, ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta?— me dijo con una sonrisa.

—No creo que sea buena idea— dije con nervios.

—No seas absurda, además chimuelo no aceptará un no por respuesta— el dragón me miro con entusiasmo al igual que Hippo.

— ¿Acaso son hermanos?— les dije con burla.

—Así es, somos hermanos de corazón, no es así amigo— dijo mientras abrazaba a chimuelo.

Me miraron de manera suplicante, exhale y me acerque a chimuelo, Hippo me ayudo a subir y luego subió el.

—Lista— me dijo con emoción.

—No— dije con miedo.

Hippo se rio y le dio la indicación a chimuelo de emprender el vuelo.

Los guardianes se habían ido dejando al joven Frost solo, este se encontraba jugando con babytooth en el jardín, cuando algo en el cielo capto su atención; era el dragón de Hippo surcando los cielos con majestuosidad; Jack decidió acercarse para molestar o como diría el hacer una inocente broma de niños; Así que voló hasta la copa de un árbol e hizo una bola de nieve estaba a punto de tirarla pero vio a Elsa con una inmensa sonrisa que él jamás había visto mientras volaba alegremente con Hippo.

Jack quedo desconcertado y bajo del árbol; él también podía llevar a Elsa a volar y no necesitaba de un tonto dragón, pero se sentía mal al no ser el único que lograba hacer sonreír a Elsa de esa manera, él quería que Elsa le sonriera de una manera especial, una manera que solo le perteneciera a él.

Camino con la cabeza baja por varios minutos hasta que un olor peculiar capto su atención, siguió este olor hasta llegar a un jardín, en donde encontró a Ivonne peleando con lo que parecía ser una rosa.

—Cuantas veces te he dicho que solo me riegues con agua de manantial— reprendía está a Ivonne.

—Y cuantas veces te he dicho yo que no me importa— dijo algo molesta Ivonne.

—Eres una grosera, nunca llegaras a ser una buena reina si continúas así— dijo con indignación la flor.

Jack se quedó paralizado por unos minutos tratando de procesar la información que había escuchado recién; era imposible que aquella bruja torpe pudiera ser reina e inclusive era más difícil creer que fuera de la realeza.

—No me interesa en lo más mínimo ser una reina, princesa o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la realeza— dijo Ivonne mientras regaba con cuidado aquella rosa engreída.

—Pues que bien porque no corre nada de sangre de la realeza por tus venas—

—Me alegro— le respondió con una cordial sonrisa Ivonne.

Ahora todo tenía sentido la flor solo le estaba haciendo una broma a Ivonne o eso es lo que esperaba Jack.

Ivonne se alejó del jardín dejando la regadera de metal en una esquina; Jack soltó de repente frente a ella; Ivonne grito y luego lo miro con enojo.

—Hijo de tu chapulín, por oz casi me matas de un infarto— dijo con enojo Ivonne.

—Lo siento brujita pero me sentía triste y el asustarte o hacerte bromas siempre me hace sentir bien— dijo mientras la abrazaba.

—Tonto— le respondió Ivonne mientras se alejaba de él.

—Vamos no te enojes—

Ivonne continúo ignorando a Jack.

Circe se carcajeaba desde su gran y lujosa bañera en su guarida.

—No puedo creer que el guardián de la diversión sea tan inseguro y la bruja están fácil de espantar, ni se diga de la reina de las nieves y él vikingo ambos tiene puntos muy débiles; mientras que la pequeña rubia ha empezado a desarrollar un nueva debilidad; este juego se está volviendo tan sencillo—

Flynn dejo los libros en el comedor de Rapunzel, esta fue a la cocina a buscarle un vaso con agua.

—Gracias por ayudarme a traer los libros a casa—dijo con una sonrisa.

—No hay de que, princesa—dijo este haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Rapunzel se sonrojo ante esta acción, Flynn noto esto y se acercó a ella con precaución.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — pregunto Rapunzel con cautela.

—Nada, solo me gustaría preguntarte si te gustaría salir conmigo el sábado—

Rapunzel se quedó anonadada, miro a Flynn durante un segundo este temblaba un poco.

—Me encantaría— dijo con una sonrisa.

Flynn beso su mejilla y salió de su apartamento con rapidez, cuando se encontraba en el patio dio un gran salto y grito de felicidad.

—Kristoforo— gritaba entusiastamente Anna.

Kristoff salió de los establos con una cara de fastidio; Anna al verlo salió corriendo di un gran salto y lo abrazo.

—Gracias, Gracias, Gracias— decía con emoción Anna.

Kristoff se estabilizo para evitar que ambos cayeran al suelo y le regreso alegremente el abrazo a la pequeña chica.

— ¿Porque es el abrazo? — pregunto Kristoff

—Gracias a ti Hans y yo saldremos en una cita este sábado—

Kristoff alejo a Anna y regreso al establo.

— ¿Hice algo malo? — le pregunto Anna mientras lo seguía a los establos. 

—Nada—respondió de manera cortante; mientras cepillaba a Sven.

—Bueno veo que estas ocupado, me voy y de nuevo gracias— dijo Anna con tristeza y luego salió del establo.

Sven miro con tristeza a Kristoff.

—Lo sé, lo sé, sé que estuvo muy mal la manera en que actué pero no lo pude evitar, Anna me importa y ambos sabemos que cretino puede ser ese tal Hans, lo único que quiero es que no la vaya a lastimar—

—Entonces no hubieras entregado su carta— dijo Kristoff con la voz con la cual el hacía hablar a Sven.

—Tampoco podía tirarla, eso sería de mala educación, solo me quedare apartado pero si le hace algo se las verá conmigo—

—Madre te he dicho que me encuentro bien, si, si he comido de manera apropiada, no madre, mi arco y flecha están en mi habitación todo el tiempo, si madre, claro que he ido a ver a mis hermanos, no, no necesitan venir pero… me colgó—dijo con enojo Merida.

Guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, con frustración toco su cara mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

—Creí que después de que mi madre se volvió oso dejaría de controlarme, pero los viejos hábitos nunca mueren; no puedo creer que vengan el próximo fin de semana—

—Bueno, creo que a ambos nos fue mal con las visitas—

Merida miro a Hippo, este estaba caminando por los pasillos con un libro en la mano.

—Así que también recibirás visitas—

—Me temo que así será, mi padre viene el próximo fin de semana—

—Bueno, me gustara conocer a tu padre—

—Y a mí a los tuyos—dijo Hippo con una sonrisa —Merida si no te parece muy atrevido, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo el sábado? —

Merida miro con sorpresa a Hippo.

—Me encantaría— respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno te veo el sábado, a la 1:00pm en la entrada principal de la escuela— y dicho esto Hippo se fue.

Él sabía que debería alejarse de Merida mientras definía sus sentimientos, pero que mejor forma de saber que sientes por una persona que saliendo con ella, ¿cierto?

En cuanto aterrizamos le di las gracias a Hippo y a chimuelo por el magnífico viaje; su teléfono sono, se disculpo y se fue.

Yo decidí irme a sentar al gran árbol para continuar leyendo; me senté recargándome en el tronco de este, exhale y abrí el libro.

—Sigo sin entender por qué a las personas les parece divertido leer—

Sin alejar los ojos del libro respondí.

—Hay mejores formas de diversión que el solo molestar personas, Jack—

Jack bajo del árbol y se sentó a mi lado, cerré el libro y lo mire.

—Es divertido molestar a los demás, de hecho deberías intentarlo— me dijo con emoción infantil

—No gracias, prefiero mis libros— dije alzando el libro que llevaba en las manos.

—Eso no es bueno, sabes qué tal si te hago ver lo divertido que puede ser salir conmigo—

—No gracias—

—Prometo regalarte un libro y chocolates, si tú sales conmigo el sábado— me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Touche, Sr. Frost, no es justo jugar con las debilidades de los demás, pero ya que lo ha puesto así tendré que aceptar—

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Jack.

—Bien pasaré a buscarte a las 2:00pm— beso mi mejilla y salió corriendo.

** :**

**"Se acerca a la cama del hospital" — por favor dime que sigues viva, lamento mucho la tardanza— dice sollozando.**

**Toybonnie:**

**No me había dado cuanta que no aparecía la identidad del profesor de matemática, es el Dr. Cucaracha de monstruos vs aliens **

**vmoon975****:**

**Es que quiere mucho a Elsa por eso, es un "poquito" celoso.**

**jaqui****: puse a los guardianes por el momento y estoy pensando quien podría salir.**

**Mixer1927:**

**Gracias por decir que me quedo bien, me esfuerzo mucho porque así sea y sea de su agrado.**

**alice kullen **

**Perdona la tardanza aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

**report review for abusealice kulle****n: Me da gusto que mi historia te guste, Ivonne es un personaje de mi creación, salió de mi pequeña mente, ¿te agrada?**

**Kathita the hedgehog loonatic****: que gusta que a pesar de no ser fanática de jelsa te guste mi fic y claro que pasare a leer tu fic.**

**Pao Maddox Frost De Curtís: de casualidad te gusta maravilloso desastre?, contestando tus dudas 1 Kyle es solo un personaje que apareció para hacerle ver a Jack que es lo que realmente siente por Elsa, e igual gusta de ella; 2 por que hago a Jack un completo idiota, simple ya que Jack se volvió guardián cuando estaba en la transición de niño a adulto, es como un niño y le cuesta aceptar las cosas; 3 eso se aclarara más adelante y 4 igualmente los planes de Pitch y Circe serán revelados poco a poco; que honor que sea una de tus historias favoritas.**

**paola frost;**

**Me alegra que mi historia te guste, perdona la tardanza, jajá ya estaba pensando algo así para que Jack abra los ojos y diga que ama a Elsa. Igualmente saludos.**

**Nastinka:**

**Jajaj si amo trono de cristal ya estoy esperando con ansias el cuarto libro, si, Kyle es persistente por que le gusta Elsa y como dice el dicho el que quiera azul celeste que le cueste.**

**Sakura Gremory: **

**Gracias por los ánimos, jajaja igual a mí me gusta que se reten todo el tiempo para probar quien carera al final.**

**Snow Heaven:**

**Quise hacer algo como me lo recomendaste espero que te guste y aún estoy pensando en él nombre del chico y su historia pasada con Ivonne.**

**La Bruja Grimm:**

**Perdón por recordarte el beso ya no lo haré, quiero evitar ataques, el chico que ataca a Ivonne es un personaje de mi creación y aún estoy pesando en un nombre para él.**

**A51C:**

**Un nuevo enemigo de ****Ivonn****e, si ya se ya le he dicho a Jack que deje de ser arrogante pero no quiere.**

**Nuevamente les pido una disculpa y me gustaría que me ayudaran a buscar un nombre para el chico que acoso a Ivonne por así decirlo y me preguntaba si, ¿les gustaría saber la historia se Circe?, ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario, pregunto y critica siempre serán bien recibida.**

**También si desean leer mi historia en wattpad se llama que es el amor y, e pueden encontrar como DestinySmithJones y si les gusta recomiéndenla, gracias por apoyar mi historia leyéndola y darme los ánimos para** continuar escribiendo los quiero.


	14. Chapter 14

**Feliz navidad y año nuevo, les agradesco por leer esta historia y por su apoyo hacia la misma, lamento no haber podido subir capitulo en tanto tiempo, por lo ultimo que les dije me encontraba en mi ultimo año de escuela y me bombardearon con proyectos y examen, ademas de estar buscando universidad, y de dos de mis opciones haber sido rechazada en una y luego la mudanza a mi nueva casa ha sido todo un caos espero que me puedan entender y de nuevo les pido una enorme disculpa y espero de todo corroan de que sigan leyendo esta historia.**

**Los personajes presentados en este fic son de las compañías de disney y dreamworks el único personaje que me pertenece es Ivonne, disfruten.**

**dejen su review y como siempre cualquier observación, duda o comentario es bien recibido.**

* * *

><p>—Elsa tan siquiera me estas escuchando— dijo con un puchero o de enojo la pequeña Anna llevaba una hora intentando que su hermana le prestara atención pero nada, Elsa se encontraba mirando hacía la ventana.<p>

Anna se paro frente a su hermana la tomó de los hombros y la comenzó a sacudir.

—¿Que sucede Anna?— dijo asustada Elsa.

—Pasa que no me prestado atención—

—Lo siento mucho Anna sólo estaba pérdida en mis pensamientos,pero prometí prestarte atención ahora, así que, que querías decirme—

—Que el sábado no podremos ir a comer helado ya que voy a salir—

—Y se puede saber, ¿con quien?—

—Recuerdas a hans—

—Si, por desgracia—

—Bueno el me invitó a salir este sábado y como tu me dijiste que antes de ser novios debíamos conocernos mejor por esa razón le dije que si—

—Anna no creó que sea buena idea que salgas con ese chico, no me da confianza—

—Elsa ya no soy ningún bebé se cuidarme sólo al igual que se esconde a la gente a la que me le acerco, tus amigos no me agradan pero no te prohibo salir con ellos—

—Anna, es diferente, eres joven e inexperta en ciertas cosas y no sabes como me sentiría si no fuera capas, de cuidarte y verte sufrir por algún chico—

—Tu que vas a saber de esas cosas pasaste casi toda tu vida encerrada en tu habitación, en todo ese tiempo que no estuviste a mi lado aprendí a cuidarme sola—

Elsa sintió como si le hubieran roto el corazón y pisoteado el mismo varias veces.

—Lo lamento Anna, ni era mi intensión el hacerte enojar, tienes razón estuve casi toda mi vida pero eso fue para protegerte, eres mi hermana y te adora si alguien incluyéndome te hiciera algo me mataría, para mi siempre será mi pequeña hermana, para mi sigues siendo un bebé y tengo que guiarte y enseñarte por que soy mayor que tu y para evitar que te hagas daño—

—Lo siento Elsa— dijo Anna con lágrimas en los ojos —yo también te quiero mucho y no sabría que hacer si ti, yo se que me quieres cuidar pero tengo que aprender ciertas cosas por mi cuenta, y nunca debate de ser tu hermana menor—

Ambas se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

><p>—Creo que tanta dulzura me dio náuseas, sabes Saloth sería muy interesante el poner a elegir a la pequeña reina de las nieves con quien crees que se quedaría su pequeña hermana o el apuesto guardián— decía con malicia Circe mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios<p>

—No te metas con la pequeña princesa—

—No me digas que la chica te recuerda a tu hija— Saloth desvío su mirada de Circe, esta se acercó a el, puso ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Saloth, beso la comisura de sus labios, su mejilla, su cuello, acercó su labios a su oído —ella esta muerta y sabes a la perfección que y quien la mato— Circe se separó de Saloth y lo miró fijamente por unos pocos segundos; con un ademán de la mano asfixió a Saloth —la próxima vez que me digas que hacer y que no hacer te mataré y no dejare que tu alma se reúna con la de tu hija; entendiste — Saloth asintió levemente y Circe lo soltó. —Bien es momento de reunirme con mi marioneta—

* * *

><p>—No sabía que te gustaba leer revistas de chicas Frost— Merida lo miraba desde la copa del árbol.<p>

—No me gustan estoy haciendo investigación—dijiste mientras escondía las revistas.

Merida salto y cayó a su lado con la gracia de un águila al acecho de su presa.

—Investigación de que—

—Como controlar el cabello rebelde de una mujer— dijo Jack mientras revolvía el cabello de Mérida.

—Que gracioso Jack, ya dime enserio, por que estas leyendo los 10 mejores lugares para una primera cita o los 5 mejores regalos para una chica— dijo burlonamente Mérida.

Jack no sabía en que momento le había quitado las revistas.

—No sabes que el cumpleaños de Ivonne es la semana que viene y quería disculparme por haberle dado un buen susto regalándole algo bonito—

—Es su cumpleaños y por que no nos has dicho nada tenemos que hacerle una fiesta sorpresa , iré a decirle a los demás— sin más que decir Mérida salió corriendo del lugar.

—Me salve pero ahora que haré con el asunto del falso cumpleaños de Ivonne; eso lo veré después lo importante es preparar todo para la cita con Elsa—

* * *

><p>Nos encontrábamos en el patio del la escuela en el cual se encontraba una muy bien elaborada pista de obstáculos había de todo; teníamos puesto nuestro uniforme de deporte y frente a nosotros se encontraba un hombre-satiro de baja estatura y una mujer de cabello rubio corto y facciones duras.<p>

—Soy la casa entrenadora Calhoun y el es Phil, nosotros nos encargáremos de ponerlos en forma inútiles señoritas, a los que entraron al equipo de fútbol americano y crees que su entrenamiento es un infierno aún no nos conocen a nosotros los haremos desear el no haber nacido— dijo con voz fuerte.

Todos nosotros la mirábamos con cara de susto era una mujer demasiado estricta a simple vista.

—Bien ahora las reglas, no pueden herido intencionalmente a sus compañero como sabrán esto es una escuela mágica así que si intentan algo lo sabremos y el castigo que les daremos es mucho peor que la expulsión; cualquiera al que vemos hacer trampa tendrá que hacer la pista de obstáculos 10 veces, ambos estaremos supervisándolos en busca de algún talento útil dicho esto empiecen trotando por 10 minutos— dicho esto Phil soplo su silbato.

Todos corrimos a la cancha que no tenía nada y empezamos a correr después de tan solo un minuto Hippo e Ivonne estaban casi muriendo; Rapunzel y yo después de dos y medio ya no podíamos, los que aguantaron más fueron Merida, Jack, nuestro compañeros, Flynn, Aladdin, Mulan, Hércules, Robin Jimm y Shang; fueron los únicos que corrieron los 10 minutos sin flaquear.

—Que decepción no hay mucho que rescatar en este grupo— le dijo la entrenadora a Phil.

—Lo más patético son eso dos— dijo Phil señalando a Ivonne e Hippo.

—Bueno formen grupos de 6 y elijan bien quienes serán sus compañero por que estarán con ustedes durante 3 años—

Nos juntamos, Jack Merida, Hippo, Rapunzel, Ivonne y yo.

—Será mejor que ustedes dos den su mayor esfuerzo, ya que no me gusta perder — dijo Merida.

Ivonne e Hippo se miraron.

—Miren si desean ganar no me importa irme a otro equipo lo que menos quiero es perjudicarlos— nos dijo Ivonne con una sonrisa.

—Yo opinó lo mismo que Ivonne, no quiero perjudicarlos así que mejor buscamos otro equipo—

—No digan tonterías, claro que es importante ganar, pero es más importante divertirnos y con ustedes dos cerca dudó que nos aburramos— dijo Jack mientras rodeaba a ambos con cada uno de sus brazos

—Jack tiene razón en algo chicos somos amigos y antes de ganar es más importante nuestra amistad— nos dijo Rapunzel.

—Genial ya me siento como una mala persona—

—Tu no eres mala Merida, sólo tienes tus objetivos claros—

—Gracias Elsa— me dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Bien señoritas es hora de sufrir— con una mirada maliciosa nos miró la entrenadora.

—Todos los equipos a la marca de salida, en sus marcas listos fuera— un ruido como de disparo sonó y —todos salimos corriendo.

* * *

><p>—mejor suerte para la próxima chicos — nos dijo Mulan mientras regresaba con su equipo.<p>

—Maldicion no puedo creer que perdimos— nos dijo con enojo Merida.

Rapunzel tenía en su cabello enredado toda clases de cosas que acumulo de la pista, Merida tenía raspones por casi todo su cuerpo ya que se enredo con el cabello de Rapunzel y callo en la pista de grava; Jack y yo habíamos perdido nuestros poderos por 24 hrs ya que en un obstáculo tardamos demasiado en pasar y nos tiraron unos dardos e Hippo e Ivonne eran los más lastimados tenían moretones, cortes e inclusive estaban paralizados por un hechizo que les habían lanzado a la mitad de el recorrido.

Lo más curioso de Jack sin poderes era que su cabello se había vuelto castaño y sus ojos de un intenso color avellana se veía lindo.

—Tengo roto todo hasta partes que creí que no se podía romper — Se quejaba Ivonne la cual estaba tirada boca arriba en el pasto y alado de ella estaba Hippo.

—Yo creí que en berk sufría pero ahora parece en paraíso—

—Yo creí que bruce y su pandilla nos explotaban pero ahora prefiero 10 entrenamientos de americano a uno sólo de la entrenadora — dijo Jack que se recostó en el pasto a lado de Ivonne.

—Yo no sirvo para esto; vieron como para Hércules, Mulan, Shang, Aladdin, Flynn y Robin fue pan comido— dijo Rapunzel mientras se recostaba al lado de Hippo.

—Pareciera que lo hubieran hecho cientos de veces—dije yo mientras me recostaba al lado de Jack.

—Nunca me había sentido tan humillada— dijo Merida mientras se tiraba entre Rapunzel y yo. —tengo una duda, Ivonne como sabes que tienes todos tus huesos rotos si tu estas paralizada—

—Sencillo antes de estar paralizada ya sentía mis huesos hechos polvo—

—No hay algún hechizo para reparar huesos—preguntó Rapunzel.

—La última vez que lo intente fracture aún más mi hueso, otra vez lo hice desaparecer y la tercera vez hice mi hueso más largo, así que ya no hago más ese hechizo está en mi lista negra —

—Supuse que sería un hechizo desastroso más para ti— se burló Jack.

—todo lo que ella hace es desastroso — secundó Hippo.

—Que bueno que son mis amigos, por que de enemigos — dijo sarcásticamente Ivonne.

—Sabes que te queremos— dijo Jack mientras abrazaba a Ivonne.

No se por que cuando Jack se comportaba de manera cercana a Ivonne no me sentía celoso como cuando lo hacia con Rapunzel.

—Ya se pueden mover— pregunte.

—No aún no— dijeron al unísono, Hippo e Ivonne.

—Yo cargo a Hippo y Merida carga a Ivonne— Jack se levantó del suelo, se sacudió y subió a Hippo a su espalda; este se sonrojo ante tal acción.

—Esto es vergonzoso — dijo Hippo mientras ocultaba su cara en la espalda de Jack.

Merida se levantó y jalo con cuidado a Ivonne de su brazo con ayuda de Rapunzel y mía la subió a su espalda.

—Wiii, arre caballito— dijo con emoción Ivonne.

—Tonta— le dijo con una sonrisa Merida.

* * *

><p>Dejamos a Hippo e Ivonne en la enfermería para que los ayudaran a desparalizarlos y arreglar sus huesos rotos<p>

Nosotros nos fuimos a lo vestidores a cambiarnos y a buscar los uniformes de Hippo e Ivonne; cuando llegamos a la enfermería encontramos a Hipo e Ivonne casi vomitando.

—¿Que les paso chicos?— pregunto preocupada Rapunzel.

—No les paso nada— contesto la vieja enfermera Agnes—Simplemente el jarabe que les diga para curar sus huesos no tiene un sabor nada agradable—

—No podía habernos dado algún ungüento— se quejo Ivonne.

—Si pero eso le quitaría la poca diversión a mi trabajo— respondo con una sonrisa Agnes.

—La odiaría si no fuera por que es la que cura mis herida y cuida de mi cuando estoy enferma— dijo Ivonne mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Yo si puedo decir que no me agrado para nada, darnos ese asqueroso y viscoso jarabe color moco— dijo Hippo mientras trataba de evitar vomitar.

—Ya dejen de quejarse ustedes dos princesa— dijo Merida —pónganse sus uniformes y vámonos a clase— les habían tiro sus respectivos uniformes a cada uno.

A Hippo le costaba un poco moverse ya que aún se sentía entumido e Ivonne tenía moretones por todas sus piernas; no dude que Hippo estuviera igual la ventaja de el era que usaba pantalón.

—No te sientes a dolorida Ivonne— le pregunte preocupada.

—He tenido peores golpes, no te preocupes— respondió con su usual sonrisa.

* * *

><p>—Odio mi vida— grito Ivonne por los pasillos al salir de la clase de matemáticas Ivonne se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver a Jack— y sobre todo te odio a ti—<p>

—Tranquila brujita, no es mi culpa que no sepas controlar tus emociones— dijo a la defensiva Jack.

—Se controlar a la perfección mis emociones— respondió Ivonne sumamente molesta.

—Si fuera así no hubiera pasado lo que sucedió—

—Fue tu culpa torpe Frost —

—Ya callense— les grito Mérida. A Jack e Ivonne — mejor casense—

—Nunca me casaría con algo como eso— gritaron al unísono Jack e Ivonne

—Bien como digan pero la próxima vez que los escuche peleando los tlaquleare a ambos — advirtió Mérida.

—Bien nos callaremos — dijo Jack; Ivonne hizo un ademán con la mano en señal de que se quedaría callada.

—Bien, ahora si será mejor que vayamos todos a la clase de economía—

Era gracioso el ver como Mérida podía controlar a Ivonne y Jack cuando ambos peleaban y que ambos eran infantiles.

Al llegar al salón de economía la maestra miro con severidad a Ivonne, nosotros fuimos a nuestro asientos.

—Sri. Rigons— le dijo la profesora a Ivonne.

Ivonne trago pesadamente y se acercó a la maestra.

—Si su real majestad—

—Me he enterado del percance que ocasionó en la clase del profesor cucaracha y quiero que sepa que en mi clase no tolerare locuras de tal magnitud, ha quedado claro— ivonne sólo asintió con la cabeza —Por que si usted llega a hacer algo igual en mi clase !PERDERA LA CABEZA¡, HE SIDO CLARA—

—Mas clara que el agua— respondió con miedo Ivonne.

—Bien puede ir a sentarse—

Ivonne llego a sentarse mientras temblaba.

—Ya había dicho que odio mi vida— nos susurro.

—Si, este día han sido ya cuatro veces— respondió Merida.

—Solo para rectificar—

* * *

><p>—Fue de las clases mas aburridas que pudimos tener— se quejo Jack.<p>

—A mi me pareció bastante interesante, ya sabes lo de jugar crocket con puercoespines, me parece divertido— dijo Hippo —Seria muy interesante poder jugarlo—

—Si tanto te interesa ven alguna día a mi casa, mi nana tiene años jugándolo— Le dijo Ivonne a Hipo con una sonrisa.

—Tienes aun a una nana— dijeron en tono burlón Jack y Merida.

—Si, bueno me retiro tengo que ir con Merlin, los veo mas tarde—

—Por que Ivonne aun tiene una nana— pregunto curiosa Rapunzel.

—No es obvio necesita ser observada y cuidada las 24 hora del día, no me sorprende que tenga una cuidadora— dijo Jack.

—En eso tiene razón, Ivonne es algo especial— Dijo Merida.

—Bueno olvidemos de Ivonne y mejor pensemos en que haremos con el proyecto de economía— dijo Hipo con preocupación.

—que tan difícil puede ser desarrollar un casa, si seguimos las instrucciones y las formulas que nos dio deberíamos de salir bien— dijo despreocupado Jack.

—Si pero recuerda que es en equipos de 3 y no podemos ayudarnos entre si— le recordó Rapunzel.

—Eso ya lo se, un detalle a la ves, primero hay que alimentarlos, en mi caso yo no funciono sin combustible— dicho Jack se fue en busca de comida.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con el muñeco de nieve— Merida también se encamino hacia el.

—Ellos si que tienen grandes estomago— dejo burlona Rapunzel.

—Ellos comen los que nosotros mas lo suyo— le secundo Hipo.

—Será mejor que nos apuremos, si no queremos que arrasen con el restaurante sin nosotros— les dije y empezamos a caminar.

* * *

><p>—Estas segura de que el plan va a funcionar—<p>

—La paciencia es una virtud, veras que todo saldrá como lo tengo planeado pero tienes que ser paciente y seguir atormentando a mis pequeños conejillos de indias—

—Yo puedo hacer mas que atormentar niños, vamos circe déjame atormentar a Jack y a sus amigos—-

—No te acabo de decir que paciencia Pitch, si no harás que yo pierda la mía, como te explico que tienes que sacar el mayor potencial de tu poder y para ello tienes que practicar; ahora vete que ya no tengo humor para tratar contigo— con un ademan de la mano de Circe, Pitch desapareció.

—¿Estas segura de que ese imbecil nos servirá?— pregunto salto saliendo de entre las sombras.

—Tu también osas a cuestionarme— dijo con algo de enojo Circe.

—Nunca me atrevería—

—Bien, claro que nos servirá, recuerda Saloth este es un gran tablero de ajedrez y pitch es el primero de mis peones, aun tengo muchos mas si es que este llegara a no funcionar este—

—Pero, si nos descubren seremos castigados—

—Por que crees que es pitch al que estoy utilizando, es para despistarlos—

* * *

><p>—Hola chicos— Ivonne llego a sentarse a nuestra mesa con una cara de tristeza.<p>

—Que hiciste ahora— dijo con cansancio Jack mientras le dio una gran mordida a su hamburguesa monstruo.

—Yo no hice nada, fue tu culpa— dijo apuntando a Jack.

—¿Por que es mi culpa?— pregunto con la boca llena.

—Por tu culpa el profesor, doctor Cucaracha, esta furioso conmigo por el incidente—

—Gracias al incidente su apellido tiene mas sentido— dijo burlona Merida.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver el chiste es que de castigo tendré que ayudarlo con sus investigaciones todas las tardes después de clase hasta que acabe el semestre o hasta que el lo decida—

—No es tan malo— dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa.

—No tan malo, investiga las mutaciones en las cucarachas para que la gente puede tener su capacidad de supervivencia que tal si de venganza termina convirtiéndome en una cucaracha y me aplasta—

—Tranquila no creo que un profesor tenga permitido hacer eso, ademas es tu culpa por no saber controlar tus emociones—

—Yo se controlar a la perfección mis emociones es solo que tu eres tan molesto— dijo Ivonne con exasperación.

—Tu tampoco te quedas atrás pequeña bruja, ademas te estoy ayudando a entrenar, te estoy enseñando algo llamado paciencia—

—Olvídalo Frost, pelear contigo es como pelear con la pared—

* * *

><p>—Elsa ya voy de salida— me grito Anna desde la puerta.<p>

—Con cuidado y recuerda regresar antes de las nueve— le grite desde mi habitación, me afirmo con un alegre si y luego cerro la puerta.

Me mire al espejo un vez mas no estando tan segura de mi atuendo, llevaba un sencillo vestido color azul pastel de manga tres cuartos con un cinturon blanco, amarre mi cabello en una trenza; respire profundamente, tome mi bolso y sali del apartamento.

Era la 1:55 pm y Jack se encontraba parado frente a su puerta con un ramo de rosas blancas.

—Para mi bella dama— dijo entregándomelas y depositando un beso en mi mano.

—Gracias las iré a dejar espera un momento— entre rápidamente al apartamento tome un florero le puse algo de agua y la coloque en el comedor.

—Estas lista— dijo Jack galantemente mientras me entregaba su brazo.

—Estoy intrigada acerca de donde me llevara —-

—Ya veras, es una sorpresa—

* * *

><p>Merida se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela desde las doce y media, había elegido un atuendo comido un par de jean rasgados y una blusa con un pequeño arco dibujado en ella y una chamarra cafe de cuero, estaba algo arrepentida de haber elegido ese atuendo ya que no sabia la reacción de Hippo; Este llego a las 12:55, a la puerta del colegio.<p>

—Wow Merida te ves espectacular— dijo Hipo algo sonrojado, —Traje esto para ti— dijo entregándole una rosa roja.

—Gracias, nunca nadie me había regalado una flor—

—Me alegra ser el primero—

Ambos se sonrojaron ante las palabras de Hipo.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos—

—Claro, aun no se adonde iremos—

—No te preocupes Merida solo tienes que confiar en mi—

—Ya lo hago— y dicho esto ambos salieron de la escuela.

* * *

><p>—Flynn no tenias por que comprarme el libro— se quejo Rapunzel.<p>

—Claro que tenia, lo mirabas con unos ojos de amor, no puedo negarme a ellos—

Rapunzel oculto su cara detrás de su nuevo libro; Flynn aparto el libro y tomo su mentón.

—Y no sabes cuanto me gustas cuando te sonrojas—

—Yo…, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi—

—No hay de que princesa lo hago por que así lo quiero—

* * *

><p>No puedo creer que este haciendo esto y por una chica; Kristof mira como le sonreía Anna a los estantes de chocolate y su corazón di un brinco; debo de recordar de que es por ella que lo hago.<p>

—Estas lista Anna—

—Claro Hans, que película veremos—

—Es una sorpresa, ahora su mano mi princesa—

Mientras Anna tomaba la mano de Hans. Kristoff destrozaba el arbusto en el que estaba escondido; imbecil no puedo creer que Anna salga con el.

* * *

><p>—No creí que supieras tanto de Arte Jack— dijo sarcásticamente Elsa.<p>

—No me culpes no creí que fuera tan aburrida esa visita guiada—

—Si no te gustan esas cosas no tienes por que forzarte, ademas me dijiste que me enseñaras otra manera de diversión, quiero saber como te diviertes tu—

—Estas segura que mi diversión no te parecerá infantil— pregunto preocupado Jack.

—Nunca me burlaría de alguien por la manera en la que le gusta pasar su tiempo libre—

—Bien entonces tenemos que ir a otro lado— dijo Jack con una sonrisa infantil.

* * *

><p>—¿Que te pareció la película Anna?—<p>

—Me encanto, muchas gracias por llevarme tenia muchas ganas de ver esa película, pero con mi hermana casi nunca salimos de casa?—

—Eso, ¿por que?—

—Es algo complicado— le dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

—Pero que tan complicado puede ser para que no me lo cuentes—

—Demasiado, pero no hablemos de eso que tal si vamos por un helado de chocolate—

—Si es helado de chocolate lo que mi princesa quiere es lo que tendrá— le dijo galantemente.

* * *

><p>—Dragón traidor— dijo Hipo mirando con enojo a Chicuelo.<p>

—Realmente no puedo creer que no pudieras ganarme en tu propio juego— dijo Merida a carcajadas.

—Nunca crei que chimuelo me cambiaria por pescado—

—Ya no seas un llorón Hippo, aunque ese pescado no hubiera salido del estanque igualmente te habría ganado—

—¿Como es que estas tan segura, Merida?—

—Sencillo, siempre gano, exceptuado el maratón de atletismo en equipos pero el 98% de las veces siempre gano—

—Debe de haber algo en lo que no puedas ganar y lo voy a averiguar, para eso nos tenemos que ir e aquí— Hipo tomo la mano de Merida y la jalo hasta el autobús mas cercano.

El corazón de Merida latía con fuerza y no solo era por lo que corrió, si no por la calidad mano de Hipo sobre la suya.

* * *

><p>—No puedo creer que todos hayan salido en citas y nadie me lo informara, son unos desgraciados— decia Ivonne mientras veía a Jack y Elsa patinado en la pista de Hielo, al otro lado del centro comercial estaba Hipo y Merida en el arcade; Flynn y Rapunzel estaban entrado al cine y ella estaba en el comedor.<p>

—Mmm…Señorita ya sabe que va a pedir— dijo el trabajador de la heladería.

—Helado doble de yoghurt con chocolate y galletas oreo— dijo rápidamente sin dejar de mirar a sus amigos.

—Kristoff, ¿Que haces aquí?— pregunto Anna, atrayendo la atención de Ivonne hacia ella y su pareja que miraban a Kristoff el cual estaba en un arbusto detrás de Ivonne.

—Yo…—

—No es obvio Anna el vino a verte— respondió Hans con algo de hostilidad.

—Estabas preocupado por mi que buen amigo eres— respondo con alegría.

Ivonne pudo apreciar en ese momento como el corazón de Kristoff se destrozaba y vio la sonrisa de burla del acompañante de Anna.

—Yo no creo que viniera solo verte como amiga, sino como algo mas—respondió Hans burlonamente.

—Yo no vine a ver a ninguno de los dos—

—En serio entonces a que viniste—

—Yo vine a una cita—

—En serio, ¿con quien?— respondió con una sonrisa Anna.

—Pues vine con…— Kristoff mire rápidamente a su alrededor.

—Aqui tiene su helado señorita—

Y como si alguien le lanzara un salvavidas a Kristoff, tomo a Ivonne del brazo.

—Vine aquí con ella, si, somos novios desde hace unas semanas— Ivonne volteo a ver a Kristoff en busca de una explicación y este lo miro con suplica.

—Tu eres amiga de mi hermana verdad—

—Si, soy Ivonne Rigons— dijo mientras extendía su mana hacia Anna y Hans.

—Me alegra de que tengas una novia Kristof, bueno los dejamos que se diviertan—

Kristoff vio como la pareja se marchaba.

—Gracias por la ayuda—

—Helado—

—¿Que?—

—Tiraste mi helado cuando me jalaste, así que vamos por otro y hablaremos del problema en el que acabas de meterme—

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por su comprensión y apoyo prometo responder los reviews para lo próxima los quiero y espero que les gustara el capitulo<strong>


End file.
